Days of Ruin French Version
by Sinasta
Summary: Un évènement inexpliqué oblige Zoro à se lancer dans un dangereux périple à travers un monde dévasté rempli de monstres et autres dangers. Il pourra néanmoins compter sur l'aide des divers survivants qui se joindront à lui. Modern AU, Yaoi AceZoro & WiperLuffy. Classé M pour cause de violence et de probables scènes matures dans les futurs chapitres.
1. Decadence

**Attention! Cette fic mènera à terme vers du yaoi (relation homme-homme) avec probablement quelques scènes bien explicites. Vous êtes prévenus. Si c'est pas votre tasse de thé, autant passer votre chemin.**

**Disclaimer: Évidemment, les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. (Et merde...)**

**Les notes sont en bas de page**

* * *

Tarbes, modeste ville de montagne et résidence actuelle de Zoro Roronoa…

Ce garçon de 19 ans était actuellement en première année à l'université locale. Cependant, la majorité des cours l'emmerdaient royalement et il n'était pas rare qu'il dorme paisiblement pendant ceux-ci, les profs ayant rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux supporter les ronflements plutôt que d'affronter sa colère après un réveil brutal. De toute manière, il n'avait aucune intention de faire un travail classique. Le kenjutsu était toute sa vie et il comptait bien en faire son métier.

Sa passion était née lorsqu'il avait sept ans, au cours d'un évènement exceptionnel organisé par plusieurs associations caritatives et auquel étaient conviés les enfants de divers orphelinats dont le sien. De nombreuses célébrités notamment sportives avaient été conviées dans le but de leur faire découvrir leurs disciplines et les pratiquer avec eux. Après avoir erré un long moment sans qu'une seule discipline ne parvienne à éveiller en lui le moindre soupçon d'intérêt, son regard s'était finalement posé sur le stand de kenjutsu, et il avait immédiatement voulu s'essayer aux armes. Son talent naturel avait sauté aux yeux du champion du monde qui avait alors offert de le parrainer afin qu'il puisse être formé dans le meilleur dojo du pays. C'est ainsi que trois mois plus tard, il arrivait à Tarbes où il rencontra maître Koshiro et sa fille Kuina face à laquelle il subit sa première défaite.

Douze ans plus tard, l'audacieuse tête verte était devenu aussi bien un combattant hors pair qu'un garçon musclé et séduisant. A l'aide d'un entraînement quotidien très intensif, il avait réussi à se hisser à la septième place mondiale toutes catégories confondues et ce malgré son jeune âge. Juste derrière Kuina… Au fil des années, les deux étaient devenus à la fois rivaux et meilleurs amis, passant énormément de temps ensemble tout en s'affrontant pour devenir numéro un avant l'autre mais jusqu'à présent, jamais Zoro n'était parvenu à la vaincre une seule fois.

Elle était aussi la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il allait toujours en cours. Elle le menaçait régulièrement de lui pourrir la vie s'il osait quitter l'université et il ne savait que trop bien à quoi s'en tenir. Beaucoup parmi ceux qui ne les connaissaient que peu les comparaient respectivement à un démon et un ange mais seuls les rares qui avaient eu le privilège d'assister en direct à la furie de la jeune fille savaient que si l'un d'eux avait des origines infernales, c'était bien elle.

Au fil du temps, le samedi était pour eux devenu une véritable tradition. Le matin, entraînement commun suivi d'un match jusqu'à épuisement. A midi, repos et déjeuner chez Kuina dont la maison était tout bonnement située à l'étage, au-dessus du dojo. Le reste de la journée était consacré à la détente, ce qui pouvait aller d'observer tranquillement les nuages depuis les collines voisines à sortir en ville avec des amis.

Ce samedi aurait dû être comme tous les autres. Aussi, lorsque Zoro se réveilla affalé sur le sol de son petit appartement étudiant, sa montre indiquant 14h38, dire qu'il était surpris était un sacré euphémisme. Malgré l'horrible mal de tête qui l'assaillait, il fouilla longuement sa mémoire pour une quelconque indication de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il se souvenait de sa brutale sortie de lit et des nombreuses injures qu'il avait proférées contre l'ordure qui avait osé composer une sonnerie de portable aussi ignoble et fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas être modifiée. Son réveil au son beaucoup plus agréable était normalement programmé pour s'activer dix minutes plus tôt mais il s'était visiblement éteint pendant la nuit. Une fois de plus…

Le jeune homme s'était alors empressé de prendre une douche revigorante avant de s'habiller : un t-shirt blanc avec son bandana noir fétiche attaché autour du bras gauche, un pantalon noir et ses rangers noires habituelles. Il avait toujours préféré ne pas se compliquer la vie et se contentait donc d'une tenue simple et légère ne gênant pas ses mouvements. En dehors de cela, il ne portait que trois boucles d'oreilles dorées identiques sur son lobe gauche et n'arborait aucun tatouage.

Il avait ensuite pris son petit-déjeuner tout en préparant ses affaires. Deux bouteilles d'eau, sa tenue d'entraînement noire ainsi que des vêtements de rechange au cas où il passerait la nuit là-bas. Il rangea le tout dans un petit sac-à-dos sur lequel il attacha ses deux katanas. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était d'avoir pris ses clés avant de se diriger vers la porte. Après cela, plus rien.

Etrangement, en dehors de son mal de crâne qui s'estompait déjà, il se sentait en pleine forme. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui avait bien pu causer ce qui ressemblait fort à un soudain évanouissement lorsque son attention fut attirée par son portable. Il aurait dû rejoindre Kuina depuis près de six heures et pourtant, aucun appel, aucun message vocal ni même un simple texto de sa part. Elle savait mieux que personne qu'il ne serait pas à ce point en retard à moins d'un gros pépin et que s'il ne la prévenait pas, c'est que c'était probablement très grave. La connaissant, elle aurait déjà dû essayer de l'appeler. Et devant le manque de réponse, elle aurait foncé chez lui, quitte à défoncer la porte d'entrée au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide.

Oubliant sa propre situation, il tenta de la contacter, en vain. Pas de réseau. Pas d'Internet. Pas de courant du tout d'ailleurs. Malgré tous ses efforts pour calmer son inquiétude grandissante, il était clair que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. Sans hésitation, il prit ses affaires et quitta son appartement en quatrième vitesse.

On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Zoro mais pas d'être une poule mouillée. Et pourtant, même lui était incapable d'ignorer l'angoissante atmosphère qui émanait de la résidence universitaire. Les lieux d'ordinaire si animés semblaient totalement dénués de vie. Un silence de mort régnait dans des couloirs où aucun étudiant ne traînait. Non seulement aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur de l'immeuble, mais plus inquiétant encore de l'extérieur non plus. Autant de mauvais présages qui ne faisaient qu'accroître son appréhension à mesure qu'il descendait les quatre étages pour enfin rejoindre la sortie.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. La rue était jonchée de corps n'affichant pas le moindre signe de mouvement, pas même de simple respiration. De nombreuses voitures avaient fini leur course en se crashant dans un mur voire en causant un carambolage, percutant au passage une bonne partie du mobilier urbain. Quant aux conducteurs, ceux qui n'avaient pas traversé leur pare-brise étaient toujours sur leur siège, visiblement dans le même état que les piétons. Les plus malchanceux brûlaient encore dans leur véhicule en feu. Au moins deux bâtiments étaient eux aussi en train d'être ravagés par les flammes mais au vu des traînées de fumée noire souillant le ciel d'azur, il y en avait probablement bien d'autres dans le reste de la ville.

Près de la sortie dont il venait d'émerger, la tête verte reconnut les jumeaux Denton gisant sur le sol. Alex et Axel faisaient partie des rares personnes avec qui il avait sympathisé au cours des années. S'accroupissant près d'eux, il tenta d'obtenir une réaction de leur part mais hélas son espoir partit bien vite en fumée, une rapide vérification de leur pouls lui faisant comprendre qu'ils ne se réveilleraient jamais. Pourtant bizarrement, leurs dépouilles ne présentaient ni la rigidité ni le froid caractéristiques des cadavres, comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment décédés.

Il examina plusieurs autres corps à proximité mais le résultat était toujours le même. La présence de chiens et de pigeons inertes sur le sol semblait lui indiquer que les animaux avaient subi le même sort que les humains. Dans un élan de désespoir, il hurla à plusieurs reprises, espérant que quelqu'un entende à son appel mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il était vraisemblablement le seul survivant, tout au moins dans les parages.

Luttant aussi bien contre la panique que les larmes du deuil, il s'élança en direction du dojo. A chaque coin de rue, il découvrait la même vision de mort et de destruction. Courant à travers les rues désolées de Tarbes, il lançait régulièrement des appels mais toujours en vain. Il utilisa même son mp3 à la recherche d'une radio mais peu importe la fréquence qu'il choisissait, il n'obtenait que du silence voire du bruit blanc. Au mieux, les relais locaux ne fonctionnaient plus; au pire, les autres villes connaissaient une situation similaire…

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour enfin apercevoir sa destination. Son soulagement fut grand lorsqu'il constata que l'édifice n'était en proie à aucun incendie. Après un sprint final dans la cour extérieure, il s'arrêta net devant la porte d'entrée, la main tendue prête à ouvrir. La détermination qu'il avait affichée tout au long du trajet avait subitement disparu, le laissant à la place rongé par une horrible hésitation. Autant il voulait trouver sa meilleure amie, autant il était effrayé à l'idée de ne trouver que son corps sans vie. Lui avait beau être vivant, il était le seul, l'unique comparé aux dizaines de morts qu'il avait croisés sur sa route. Même un nullard en maths comme lui savait que statistiquement, il valait mieux qu'il s'attende au pire.

Réunissant suffisamment de courage, Zoro se força à faire coulisser la porte et à pénétrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Celle-ci était vide et déserte. Dans un sens, il n'était pas totalement surpris. A supposer que tout soit arrivé au moment où lui-même s'était évanoui, alors Kuina et maître Koshiro n'étaient probablement pas encore descendus et la pièce était encore rangée de la veille. Beaucoup plus inquiétant en revanche était le silence oppressant qui régnait sur les lieux. Déposant son sac sur le sol, il se dirigea vers les escaliers en faisant son maximum pour ignorer l'appréhension qui grandissait en lui. Quand enfin ses yeux arrivèrent au niveau de l'étage, son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant.

Kuina était étendue sur le sol non loin des escaliers. A en juger par son arme 'Wado Ichimonji' trainant près de sa main et par sa tenue d'entraînement blanche, elle s'apprêtait certainement à descendre pour s'échauffer. Son visage affichait cet air paisible qu'il avait admiré tant de fois pendant durant son sommeil. Malheureusement, elle non plus ne montrait aucun signe de respiration. S'agenouillant auprès d'elle, il plaça délicatement ses doigts sur son cou et attendit pour le verdict qu'il craignait tant.

Aucun pouls.

Au départ, refusant d'y croire, il resta immobile dans l'espoir vain de détecter un faible signe de vie. Puis, les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Le flot d'émotions qu'il avait difficilement contenu depuis son réveil revenait à la charge et il ne cherchait plus à le réprimer. Serrant sa dépouille dans ses bras tremblants, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou, il s'autorisa à pleurer.

Pour la première de sa vie, il laissa ses larmes couler librement. Il avait certes perdu ses parents mais il n'avait même pas un an lors de leur tragique accident de voiture. Kuina était le premier véritable deuil auquel il était confronté. Jamais il n'avait ressenti tant de colère et de tristesse auxquelles s'ajoutait la frustration de n'avoir aucune réponse aux nombreuses questions qui l'assaillaient. Que s'était-il passé exactement durant la matinée ? Pourquoi avait-il survécu ? Pourquoi lui uniquement? Et pourquoi…

Il songea soudainement à son maître qui manquait toujours à l'appel. Se ressaisissant tant bien que mal, il reposa sa meilleure amie sur le sol et s'aventura plus en avant dans la maison. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin d'aller bien loin. Le vieil homme gisait à terre dans le salon, près de la porte menant au couloir où se trouvait sa fille. Cette fois, il ne chercha même pas à vérifier. Se laissant glisser le long de la porte, les yeux passant sans arrêt d'un mort à l'autre, il se laissa à nouveau aller aux larmes. Il resta là à pleurer pendant de longues minutes, assis sur le sol, les bras autour des jambes ramenées près de son torse, la tête posée sur ses genoux avec les yeux fermés.

Depuis son enfance parmi les jeunes de l'orphelinat, il s'était longtemps considéré comme un loup solitaire. Le fréquent manque de compagnie ne l'avait jamais dérangé et même s'il appréciait sincèrement les quelques amis rencontrés ces dernières années, il avait toujours pensé que tout irait aussi bien avec ou sans eux. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point il s'était planté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour qu'il s'agisse d'un très mauvais rêve même si au fond de lui, il savait à quel point cette idée était stupide. Ses amis étaient morts et rien ne les ramènerait…

« Zoro ? »

Entendre cette voix familière et totalement inattendue lui fit se demander l'espace d'une seconde si le choc ne l'avait pas fait sombrer dans la folie. Relevant la tête, il aperçut sa meilleure amie en train de le fixer, accoudée sur son bras droit et portant rapidement sa main gauche à son front dans un grognement de douleur. C'était purement impossible… et pourtant incontestablement réel.

« Kuina ! » cria-t-il en se précipitant auprès d'elle. « Tu es vivante ! Mais comment… » Alors qu'il l'aidait à se remettre sur pieds, elle le dévisagea, clairement agacée.

« Evidemment que je suis vivante ! Merde, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un putain de zombie ? » Zoro fut abasourdi par l'acerbité de la réponse. Certes il arrivait parfois à la jeune fille d'entrer dans une fureur à faire pâlir les pires démons des Enfers mais même dans ces cas là, elle n'usait jamais de ce genre d'invectives venimeuses. Et quand cela arrivait, c'était en général le résultat d'une longue exaspération ou d'une importante frustration mais jamais d'une véritable animosité envers quelqu'un. Toutefois, une autre voix se fit entendre avant qu'il n'ait pu suffisamment reprendre ses esprits pour réagir.

« Surveille ton langage, jeune insolente ! » Son maître s'était lui aussi réveillé et se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace de l'humanité qu'il affichait pourtant en permanence. A l'inverse, désormais hautains et autoritaires, ils projetaient un tel regard assassin sur sa fille que la tête verte en avait froid dans le dos. « N'oublie jamais que tu n'es qu'une femme et qu'en tant que tel, tu dois en permanence respect et obéissance aux hommes ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« Ta gueule, papa ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je vaux moins que les hommes, en particulier comparé à un vieillard sénile comme toi ! »

Zoro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il les connaissait tous les deux depuis plus de dix ans, pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux inconnus. Ils n'avaient jamais été d'accord sur la supériorité ou non des hommes dans le kenjutsu mais ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux allait bien au-delà de leurs querelles habituelles. Malgré leurs points de vue opposés sur ce sujet récurrent, ils avaient toujours fait montre de l'amour et du respect que l'on retrouve dans toute famille digne de ce nom. Les insultes, les remarques sexistes, les menaces… Rien de tout cela ne leur ressemblait.

« Silence, sale effrontée ! » répliqua son maître en s'avançant pour lui gifler la joue droite du dos de la main. « Ne me réponds plus jamais sur un ton pareil ! File dans ta chambre et n'imagine pas en sortir jusqu'à ce que je t'y autorise. Et estime-toi heureuse que je ne sois pas d'humeur à t'infliger une sanction plus sévère ! »

Sa voix était froide, dénuée de toute l'affection dont il avait toujours fait preuve à son égard. La manière dont il la toisait du regard comme si elle valait moins que la dernière des merdes le dégoutait au plus haut point mais il était incapable de réagir. Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir correctement, son cerveau essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

A sa grande surprise, malgré la fierté et l'intense colère qui brillaient dans ses yeux sombres, Kuina ne tint pas tête à maître Koshiro. Au contraire, la tête baissée, elle se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre avant de s'arrêter non loin de son père. Se retournant, elle l'appela d'un soupir à peine audible.

Le vieil homme pivota sur lui-même pour lui faire face, attendant patiemment qu'elle dise ce qu'elle souhaitait. Son air grave ne s'adoucissait en rien, faisant montre d'un stoïcisme qui contrastait grandement avec la nervosité de sa fille. Celle-ci fixait toujours le sol, les bras tremblants et la respiration haletante. Son poing droit était serré fermement tandis que le gauche agrippait le fourreau de son katana tellement fort que ses doigts en devenaient littéralement blancs.

Quand enfin elle releva la tête, Zoro fut pris d'un horrible pressentiment. Toute trace d'émotion avait disparu de ses yeux. A la place, ils ne reflétaient plus qu'une terrible lueur.

Une profonde envie de meurtre…

« Va te faire foutre ! » cria sa meilleure amie tout en dégainant subitement son arme, visant clairement le cou son père. L'attaque prit Koshiro par surprise, son visage affichant un mélange de peur et de stupéfaction lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il lui était impossible d'esquiver. Face au tranchant de la lame et à la force générée par la rage, la chair et les os furent incapable de résister. Une seconde plus tard, le corps s'affala sur le sol tandis que la tête vola par-dessus le balcon pour retomber dans la salle d'entraînement.

Zoro avait instinctivement reculé, les yeux écarquillés. Se forçant à ignorer le corps décapité de son maître, son attention était focalisée sur sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son attaque. Elle restait plantée là, contemplant sa victime avec mépris, le sang coulant de Wado Ichimonji qu'elle n'avait pas encore rangé dans son fourreau.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire; partir était impossible. Encore hier, elle aurait pu lui coller sa lame directement sur la gorge qu'il en aurait limite ri avec elle. Après l'avoir vu décapiter son propre père sans la moindre hésitation, il n'osait même plus s'approcher d'elle. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle décidait de s'en prendre à lui, il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Comment avait-il pu être assez con pour laisser ses armes à l'entrée ?

Il n'avait pas encore bougé d'un pouce lorsque Kuina releva la tête et se tourna vers lui, son regard se posant sur les yeux terrifiés du garçon. Il fouilla les orbes noirs fixées sur lui, espérant y déceler une trace d'humanité chez sa meilleure amie. En vain. Ni honte, ni tristesse, ni remord... Juste un horrible mélange de satisfaction et d'amusement. Il avait devant lui une meurtrière froide dans toute sa splendeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Zoro ? » demanda-t-elle, inclinant sa tête sur le côté, fendue d'un large sourire moqueur. « Me dit pas que t'as peur… »

Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, la tête verte prit prudemment le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà fait par le passé. « Tu viens de tuer ton père sous mes yeux et maintenant, tu agis comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Evidemment que j'ai peur ! » Contenant difficilement toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui, il faisait de son mieux pour contrôler sa voix et ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre hostilité à son égard. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de l'énerver et de devenir sa nouvelle cible. Et la manière dont elle plissa les yeux en entendant sa réponse ne fit rien pour le rassurer.

« Oui je l'ai buté, et alors ? Toute ma vie il m'a traité comme la dernière des merdes. Au moins maintenant, il ne sous-estimera plus jamais une femme ! » Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil plein de haine au corps décapité gisant à ses pieds avant de ramener toute son attention sur Zoro. « Qu'est-ce tu voulais que je fasse, que je le laisse me frapper et le remercier en prime ? »

« Non, non, évidemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme ça mais il ne méritait pas non plus de mourir juste à cause de ça, encore moins de manière aussi cruelle. » A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se maudit intérieurement. Le ton accusateur de Kuina l'avait tellement alarmé qu'il avait répondu impulsivement, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, elle ne réagit pas, laissant un silence oppressant s'installer entre eux deux. Puis elle baissa légèrement la tête, un sourire triste sur son visage. Zoro n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir que c'était très mauvais signe. Ce qui l'effraya le plus encore fut la lueur de folie qui grandissait lentement au fond de ses yeux.

« Tu le soutiens ? Je croyais… que tu valais mieux que les autres… » lui dit-elle, le regardant subitement d'un air déçu. Le ton accusateur de sa voix avait laissé place à un étrange mélange de colère, de tristesse et de mélancolie. Globalement, cela ressemblait affreusement à de la démence.

« Je ne le… » Il tenta de répondre mais elle l'interrompit avant même qu'il eut terminé sa phrase.

« Je pensais qu'on était amis, Zoro ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! » Tout en parlant, elle avançait lentement vers le jeune homme qui tenta de maintenir la distance mais se retrouva bien vite le dos contre le mur.

« Kuina, je… » Une fois de plus, elle ne le laissa pas finir.

« Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas, Zoro ? » Elle fit un nouveau pas en avant.

Zoro n'essaya même pas de répondre. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, prêts à réagir à la moindre attaque. Kuina était maintenant assez proche pour l'atteindre avec son arme et la manière dont elle se tenait face à lui ne rappelait que trop les derniers instants qui avaient précédé la mort de son maître.

« POURQUOI TU M'AIMES PAS ? »

Comme il le craignait, le hurlement fut accompagné d'un coup de katana visant clairement sa tête qu'il évita d'un bond rapide sur sa droite. Revenant presque instantanément sur ses pieds, son instinct lui hurla de foncer dans les escaliers désormais libres mais il se surprit lui-même en se tournant pour faire à nouveau face à son assaillante. Malgré l'incroyable danger dans lequel il se mettait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir sans au moins essayer de la ramener à la raison, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait exactement. Elle, sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui il avait partagé tant de souvenirs au cours des douze dernières années, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, méritait au moins qu'il essaye de la sauver de cette folie. Mais pour cela, il devait avant tout la désarmer. Une tâche difficile mais certainement pas impossible.

Reculant de quelques pas, il observa attentivement son adversaire, cherchant une ouverture à exploiter. En temps normal, celles-ci étaient extrêmement rares. Bien qu'il fût à la fois plus fort et plus endurant que sa rivale, c'était à peine suffisant pour faire face à la vitesse et l'impressionnante habileté dont elle faisait preuve. Cependant, elle n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Son attaque avait été plus lente que d'habitude et de manière globale, elle semblait étrangement apathique. Tout aussi surprenant, elle ne tenait son arme que d'une seule main, chose qu'elle ne faisait strictement jamais durant un combat. Même sa garde n'était pas levée !

« Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? » demanda alors la jeune fille en se dirigeant à nouveau vers lui. Soudain, elle s'élança vers lui, levant son katana pour porter un coup descendant que Zoro esquiva sur sa gauche. Plutôt que de s'enfuir, il bloqua la main armée qui s'apprêtait à remonter vers lui et projeta tout son corps vers elle, la violence du choc lui faisant lâcher son arme. Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son équilibre, ses pieds heurtèrent brusquement le cadavre de son père, l'envoyant voler vers les escaliers.

Quand la tête verte s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard pour la rattraper. « Kuina » hurla t'il, s'élançant après elle alors que ses cris de douleurs retentissaient dans la pièce. Quand ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent brusquement avant même la fin de la chute, Zoro se retrouva paralysé en haut des escaliers, l'esprit torturé par une terrible question. Etait-elle simplement assommée… ou pire ? La journée s'était avérée tellement pourrie jusqu'à présent qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendre par défaut au pire. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réunir assez de courage pour baisser les yeux vers elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux lorsque ses peurs furent confirmées.

Son corps était étendu sur le sol, totalement immobile, pas même un simple mouvement de respiration. Une mare de sang grandissait peu à peu autour de son crâne. Pire encore était la manière inhumaine dont son cou était tordu. De plus, son visage ne présentait pas l'expression calme, limite sereine qu'affichent généralement les personnes inconscientes ou endormies. A la place, on y lisait un mélange de douleur et de peur comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant chez elle. Mais ce qui troublait le plus le garçon, c'était ses yeux dépourvus de toute émotion. Vides. Morts…

Tout cela à cause de lui…

Pour la seconde fois dans la même journée, Zoro se laissa tomber au sol, se laissant aller au torrent d'émotions qui envahissait son esprit. La tristesse était de retour et elle était en prime accompagnée de terribles acolytes : la culpabilité et l'incompréhension. Ce n'était plus _juste_ une mort due à un quelconque évènement inexpliqué. Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui s'étaient subitement transformées en monstres de haine et de violence. Il avait vu son maître se faire décapiter sous ses yeux par nulle autre que Kuina. Et histoire de finir en beauté, il avait tuée cette dernière. Peu importe que ce n'était pas son attention ou qu'elle était elle-même en train d'essayer de l'assassiner. Le fait était là : il l'avait poussé vers la mort…

Et à la source de toutes ces horreurs trônait le plus grand des mystères. Comment pouvaient-ils être vivants ? Il n'était pas fou; ils étaient morts à son arrivée. La résurrection était impossible alors comment diable avaient-ils pu revenir à la vie ? Il ne pouvait nier que cela l'avait réjoui, au moins jusqu'à ce que leur nouveau tempérament ne se révèle. Maintenant, il préfèrerait que tout cela n'ait jamais eu lieu.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il réalisa que d'étranges bruits lui parvenaient de l'extérieur. Immédiatement, les innombrables corps jonchant les rues lui revinrent à l'esprit. Eux aussi étaient ils ressuscités ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient… différents ?

Se forçant une fois de plus à se relever, Zoro se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui avait autant de sens que tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent. Toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait apercevoir étaient bien vivantes, à l'exception notable d'un conducteur sévèrement blessé qui s'était vraisemblablement vidé de son sang après avoir été projeté à travers son pare-brise. Cependant, leur comportement était des plus incompréhensibles.

Deux femmes ainsi qu'un homme se battaient à coups de poings, faisant preuve d'une rare violence. Un homme bien enrobé était en train de sodomiser un gringalet contre un mur, l'expression de ce dernier laissant à penser que ce n'était pas tellement consentant. Un autre homme courait en rond sans arrêt, hurlant des propos sans queue ni tête sur de canards cachés dans l'ombre qui espionneraient les gens. Un peu plus loin, un… merde, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Le conducteur venait de se relever et se dirigeait vers le trio occupé à se mettre sur la gueule, faisant preuve d'une démarche saccadée et inhabituellement lente. Ce n'était pas le plus étrange cependant. Contrairement à tous les autres, ses yeux semblaient toujours… morts.

S'approchant du groupe qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, il attrapa par derrière la femme la plus proche de lui et la mordit sauvagement, provoquant un hurlement de douleur de sa victime et des cris de terreur de tous les autres. Il était difficile de ne pas sentir son cœur se soulever en voyant la manière dont il arrachait la chair de son cou, laissant s'échapper une rivière se sang écarlate, puis d'avaler tranquillement avant de mordre à nouveau. Les gens autour d'eux assistaient à la scène, pétrifiés par l'horreur du macabre spectacle alors que les morsures se succédaient.

Quand la femme succomba enfin à ses blessures, son meurtrier laissa son corps tomber au sol puis se pencha au dessus d'elle pour continuer son repas. Ce n'est qu'alors que quelqu'un se décida à agir, envoyant valser le cannibale d'un grand coup de pied avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'endommager plus encore la dépouille de sa victime. Quand le conducteur se releva, l'homme se prépara pour le combat à venir, ne s'attendant pas un instant à être attaqué par derrière. Celle dont il pensait protéger le cadavre venait d'agripper sa jambe et mordit violemment dedans avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Son visage était devenu semblable à celui de son agresseur.

Devant ce retournement de situation, les personnes réunies autour d'eux s'enfuirent, laissant le malheureux à la merci des deux cannibales. Malgré toute la combativité dont il fit preuve en dépit de sa jambe blessée, il ne put leur résister éternellement. Après avoir arraché de nombreux morceaux de chair de son corps, ses meurtriers se relevèrent pour se diriger vers de nouvelles cibles. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se leva à son tour et s'en alla dans la même direction, présentant les mêmes yeux vides et la démarche lente que les deux autres.

Zoro était sous le choc. Plus la situation évoluait, moins il comprenait ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces films débiles que les jumeaux Denton adoraient, à ceci près que ce n'était ni un film, ni un rêve. Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers interrompirent ses pensées. Se retournant pour voir quelle en était la cause, il fut confronté à un cauchemar de plus.

Kuina était en train de monter les marches, le fixant avec les mêmes yeux que les cannibales qu'il avait vus dans la rue. Elle ne parlait pas; à la place, elle grognait tel un animal. Voir sa meilleure amie revenir à la vie dans un tel état le dégoutait plus encore que la folie de son premier retour. Par chance, la faible vitesse à laquelle elle se mouvait lui donnait assez de temps pour retrouver son aplomb et préparer sa fuite.

Alors qu'elle montait tant bien que mal malgré son cou sévèrement tordu qui l'empêchait de voir correctement devant elle, il remarqua qu'elle était étrangement seule. Maître Koshiro n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ne s'étant vraisemblablement pas transformé en un de ces cannibales. Et il n'était pas particulièrement difficile de comprendre quelle particularité il avait comparé à sa fille et tous ceux que Zoro avait vu à l'extérieur. C'était peut-être une erreur mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Kuina atteignait à peine le sommet des escaliers lorsque le garçon s'élança à toute vitesse vers Wado Ichimonji qui était toujours sur le sol, quelques pas devant elle. Evitant facilement ses bras lents alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il attrapa rapidement l'arme au passage, puis se retourna pour lui faire face avant sa prochaine attaque. Quand elle essaya à nouveau de se saisir de lui, il se décala sur le côté et, faisant appel à toute sa volonté, se força à la décapiter. Comme il l'espérait, son corps inerte tomba sur le sol, les grognements s'arrêtant eux aussi instantanément. Son instinct avait vu juste. Il l'avait tuée. Encore…

Les yeux fixés sur son cadavre immobile, Zoro tenta de faire point sur la situation, ou tout au moins ce qu'il en connaissait. Alors que tout le monde ou presque semblait être mort brutalement sans raison apparente, voilà qu'ils revenaient à la vie, tous complètement fous mais chacun plus ou moins à sa manière. Quant à ceux qui étaient vraiment décédés ou qui venaient à mourir, ils se transformaient en des espèces de zombies cannibales à moins de les décapiter.

« Super… Et maintenant ? » finit-il par se demander. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres survivants tels que lui quelque part en ville mais cela valait-il le coup de partir à leur recherche ? Entre tous les tarés et les morts-vivants dont devaient grouiller les rues à présent, se frayer un chemin serait un véritable cauchemar. En prime, il n'avait aucune idée de où chercher. Merde, il ne savait même pas s'il y avait quelqu'un à trouver au final.

Une autre option était de rester ici et de tout barricader jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme, mais là encore était-ce bien sur ? Le dojo n'était pas conçu pour être une forteresse. Les murs pouvaient aisément être détruits et tous les renforcer nécessiterait beaucoup trop de temps, sans parler de trouver tous les outils et matériaux dont il aurait besoin. Il pouvait éventuellement s'isoler en haut en détruisant les escaliers mais il finirait bien par tomber à court de nourriture à un moment ou à un autre et il lui faudrait alors sortir ou mourir de faim. Aurait-il assez pour survivre jusqu'à ce les choses se soient calmées. Si elles se calmaient un jour.

Il pouvait également quitter la ville à la recherche d'un endroit plus sur, même s'il n'avait là non plus aucune idée de ce qu'il trouverait. Tarbes était-elle un cas isolé ou les mêmes évènements se produisaient il dans d'autres villes, dans le pays ou même plus encore ? Il lui faudrait faire le meilleur usage possible de ce que la nature pouvait lui apporter et conserver ses réserves pour les moments où il n'aurait pas d'autres solutions. Quant au danger, tant qu'il évitait les zones fortement peuplées, il pouvait se défendre face à quelques zombies ou tarés errant ici et là.

Oui, tant qu'il était prudent, voyager à travers la campagne et la nature semblait être la meilleure option.

Retourner à son appartement était impossible cependant, ce qui impliquait qu'il devrait se débrouiller avec ce qu'il trouverait dans le dojo. Il passa donc l'heure suivante à fouiller chaque pièce l'une après l'autre pour tout objet potentiellement utile. A chaque fois, il amenait ses trouvailles dans le salon situé à l'étage, s'assurant de constamment rester discret et silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention de toute personne morte ou vivante qui passerait à proximité. Une fois le bâtiment intégralement passé au peigne fin, il tria tout ce qu'il avait réuni une dernière fois et rangea tout ce qu'il emmenait dans un large sac de voyage appartenant à Koshiro.

De l'eau. De la nourriture fraîche dans un sac isotherme pour les premiers jours et des conserves pour plus tard. Des allumettes. Une lampe de poche avec quelques piles de rechange. Divers médicaments ainsi qu'une trousse de premiers secours. Une petite couverture pour la nuit et une serviette au cas où l'occasion de se laver se présenterait. Les vêtements qu'il avait emmenés depuis chez lui ainsi que quelques uns trouvés dans la garde-robe de son maître. Une paire de pierre d'aiguisage. Enfin, son portefeuille et son téléphone portable au cas où les autres villes se portaient mieux que Tarbes. Il prit également ses armes et celle de Kuina qu'il attacha à sa ceinture afin de facilement y avoir accès si jamais il devait se défendre.

Une fois les préparatifs terminés, il lui restait une chose à faire avant de pouvoir s'autoriser à quitter les lieux. Après s'être rapidement assuré que rien ni personne ne traînait dans le coin, il ouvrit la porte arrière et transporta une large quantité de bois de cheminée sur le ring traditionnel situé au centre de la cour d'entraînement. Puis, se protégeant d'une épaisse couverture, il récupéra les corps et têtes de son maître et de sa meilleure amie et les posa à leur tour sur le ring. N'ayant pas de combustible correct à disposition, il versa de l'alcool du mieux qu'il pouvait puis craqua une allumette. Ce n'était pas ce qui se faisait de mieux mais un bûcher de mauvaise qualité valait toujours mieux que de les laisser pourrir là.

Alors que le feu grandissait, brulant lentement les dépouilles de ceux à qui il avait tant tenu, Zoro prit ses affaires et s'en alla, se dirigeant vers les collines derrière le dojo. Il connaissait mal les environs mais il savait qu'une route à l'est reliait les villes de Stillwater et Buffalo Falls. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de chemin bien tracé jusque là, tant qu'il maintiendrait plus ou moins sa direction, il finirait par arriver sur cette route. Une fois là-bas, il lui suffirait de la suivre vers l'une ou l'autre ville. Avec de la chance, la situation serait meilleure là-bas.

Sinon, ce n'était là que le début d'un très long voyage.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Je tiens à préciser que l'action se déroule dans un pays comme la France où les armes à feu ne sont pas en vente libre. Il y en aura au cours de l'histoire mais pas tout de suite.**

**Le titre de cette fic est une référence au jeu 'Advance Wars: Days of Ruin' (je sais, c'est pas le meilleur de la série...). Le titre du chapitre est quant à lui une référence à une musique du même jeu.**

**Pour info, Tarbes est une ville du sud-ouest de la France où se trouve le pôle espoir sabre où sont entraînés certains des escrimeurs les plus prometteurs du pays. Stillwater et Buffalo Falls sont respectivement des villes issues des jeux 'Saints Row 2' et 'Gangsters 2'.  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


	2. A Future Named Hope

**Et voici le chapitre 2. Peu d'action dans celui-ci mais rassurez-vous, le prochain devrait largement compenser cela.  
**

******Les notes sont en bas de page**

* * *

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été un fan de randonnée, voyager à travers les collines et forêts de la région de Tarbes ne posait aucune véritable difficulté pour Zoro qui pouvait notamment compter sur ses années d'entraînement physique. Il faut dire qu'en prime rien ni personne n'avait croisé sa route en quasiment vingt quatre heures, évitant ainsi de gêner sa progression. Encore que ce dernier point ne le rassurait pas forcément.

Comprenez-le bien; il était évidemment heureux de ne pas tomber sur ces… _choses _qu'il avait vu en ville. Cependant, sa route passait par une vaste forêt appréciée des chasseurs et des randonneurs pour sa faune abondante. Il lui avait fallu plus de deux heures pour la traverser et il avait même passé la nuit sur une haute branche d'un arbre situé à la lisière. Pas une fois durant tout ce temps il vit ou entendit un quelconque animal vivant ou même mort-vivant. En revanche, nombre d'entre eux gisaient ça et là, morts sans raison apparente, attendant peut-être de se relever tels les habitants de Tarbes la veille. L'endroit était horriblement figé et silencieux, dégageant une aura sinistre que même l'épéiste généralement si audacieux ne pouvait ignorer. Le seul point positif de ce calme surnaturel est qu'aucun gêneur de vint troubler son sommeil.

Il s'était réveillé frais comme un gardon, prêt à repartir vers les villes voisines. La météo s'annonçait favorable en offrant un magnifique ciel bleu dépourvu de tout nuage, promesse d'un nouveau jour de voyage au sec. Le temps avait été particulièrement agréable tout au long de l'année si bien qu'en ce début du mois de novembre, on se serait cru toujours en fin d'été. Même la nature semblait vouloir l'aider en mettant sur son chemin quelques pommes ainsi que des noix éparpillées sur le sol par endroits. En revanche, il n'avait pas osé découper de la viande d'un animal mort, ne sachant pas s'il lui fallait ou non craindre ce qui avait bien pu leur être fatal. Après quelques heures de marche, il était désormais assis au sommet d'une colline, profitant de l'ombre d'un arbre face au lourd soleil de midi pour se prendre une pause déjeuner. Tout se déroulait à merveille jusqu'à présent, à part un '_petit_ _détail_' qui lui occupait actuellement l'esprit.

Où diable se trouvait-il ?

Son objectif était de rejoindre une route à l'intérieur des terres, rien de plus. A la place, il y avait une voie de chemin de fer au pied de la colline et une autoroute à l'horizon avec la mer non loin derrière. Comment avait-il pu atterrir là ? Sa destination initiale était à l'est tandis que la côte la plus proche était située au nord de Tarbes. Il s'était assuré de marcher en permanence dans la même direction, même malgré tous ces cons d'arbres qui faisaient tout pour ruiner ses efforts. Il ne s'était quand même pas égaré pendant la traversée de la forêt?

« Pourquoi j'ai pas pris cette carte et cette putain de boussole ? » se demanda t'il en soupirant, agacé par cette situation inattendue. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'à part l'énerver, ce détour imprévu n'était pas si gênant que ça au final. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la route qu'il voulait initialement rejoindre, suivre le chemin de fer le mènerait quand même jusqu'à une ville.

Sa véritable inquiétude était plutôt sur ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Au loin, il pouvait clairement apercevoir de nombreux véhicules accidentés sur l'autoroute. De plus, bien qu'il lui fût impossible d'en être véritablement certain à une telle distance, il semblait pourtant bien ne pas y avoir un seul corps et ce malgré d'innombrables mares rouges qu'il devinait être du sang. Ce décor n'était définitivement pas un bon présage. Et même si aucun taré ou zombie semblable à ceux de la veille n'était visible non plus, il avait tout intérêt à rester sur ses gardes si jamais certains erraient dans les environs.

Zoro était en plein milieu de son repas lorsqu'un déplacement venant de sur sa gauche en bas de la colline attira son attention. Un homme seul marchait tranquillement le long des rails à une allure clairement supérieure à celle des morts-vivants qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement fou non plus mais ceci dit, Kuina aussi avait l'air parfaitement saine au premier abord. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de décider quoi faire, l'inconnu le repéra et s'arrêta net. Tous deux restèrent là, immobiles, s'observant et se jugeant de la tête au pied.

Sur des cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'au cou trônait un chapeau orange cerclé de perles rouges et décoré de deux smileys bleus attachés sur le devant. De larges yeux d'un noir d'encre ne laissaient actuellement transparaître aucune émotion à l'exception d'une grande vivacité. Juste en dessous, la peau claire était parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Un collier lui aussi de perles rouges était visible autour de son cou tandis qu'un médaillon attaché au chapeau et représentant un crâne de taureau pendait devant un torse étonnement nu et suffisamment musclé pour rivaliser avec les années d'entraînement de l'épéiste. Sur son bras gauche se trouvaient une coudière orange et un bracelet à rayures rouges et blanches. Un short noir descendant jusqu'aux genoux était maintenu en place par une ceinture orange dont la boucle argentée était ornée d'un A majuscule rouge. Une petite pochette bleue était également attachée sur sa jambe gauche. Enfin, sa tenue était complétée par une paire de docks noirs. Sa seule autre possession semblait être un petit sac à dos dont l'unique sangle était passée autour de son bras droit.

Un large sourire apparut soudain sur le visage du nouvel arrivant alors qu'il commençait à grimper la colline dans la direction de la tête verte. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le genre de rictus que portent ceux qui s'apprêtent à faire un sale coup. C'était cet air réjouis d'un homme heureux de tomber sur un de ses amis, ou dans le cas présent, sur un autre être humain normal. Cependant, même s'il semblait à la fois amical et désarmé, Zoro n'allait pas baisser sa garde pour autant, surtout après les mauvaises surprises de la veille. Sa main droite était posée sur la poignée d'une des ses armes, prête à dégainer au moindre signe d'hostilité.

« Bonjour. Je suis désolé de vous demander ça mais vous resterait-il un peu de nourriture en réserve ? » Malgré le ton posé de la question, il était difficile de ne pas percevoir la note d'espoir qui se terrait derrière la politesse dont il faisait preuve. « Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin et il me reste pas mal de kilomètres à parcourir. J'ai de quoi payer si vous le souhaitez. » Comme pour prouver la véracité de ses propos, son estomac émit le gargouillis le plus fort que Zoro ait jamais entendu. Ses yeux noirs si impassibles auparavant étaient à présent fixés sur son repas avec une envie non dissimulée et, plus important, pas la moindre lueur de fourberie.

S'autorisant à se détendre un peu, la tête verte sortit son sac de réserves fraîches, recevant les vifs remerciements de l'inconnu lorsqu'il le lui tendit. Le soulagement et la gratitude se lisaient sur le visage de l'autre alors qu'il s'assit jambes croisées dans l'herbe en face de lui, fouillant parmi ce qui lui était offert. S'assurant de garder en permanence son invité à l'œil pendant qu'il finissait son propre repas, il pouvait maintenant distinguer un tatouage sur son bras gauche représentant le mot 'ASCE' avec le 'S' barré. Le silence s'installa entre pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la curiosité de l'épéiste l'emporte.

« Je peux savoir ce que quelqu'un peut bien faire au milieu de nulle part sans eau ni nourriture ? » L'étranger releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit parler.

« Ca ne me dérange pas d'en parler mais je vous préviens, vous allez certainement croire que je viens de m'échapper d'un asile. » Une légère hésitation était perceptible dans sa voix mais il ne montrait aucun signe de malaise ou de nervosité pouvant laisser supposer qu'il mentait.

« On verra. » lui répondit Zoro, suspectant de déjà connaître la fin de l'histoire.

« Pour faire simple, j'ai pris le train à Fireburg hier matin pour profiter du week-end de quatre jours avec mon frère à Stillwater. Puis, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ni comment mais il semble que j'ai perdu connaissance au cours du voyage. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de me réveiller plus tard et de trouver le train à l'arrêt. Et je dis bien 'à l'arrêt'. Pas de déraillement, pas d'accident ou quoi que ce soit, le train était juste là, arrêté au beau milieu de la campagne. Pourtant, malgré l'absence de dégât visible, les autres passagers étaient allongés sur le sol; morts; tous sans exception. Les mécanismes d'urgence ne fonctionnaient pas et aucun portable ne captait de réseau. J'ai attendu là pendant un moment, espérant qu'une équipe de secours n'arrive mais personne n'est jamais venu. Puis… c'est là que ça devient vraiment bizarre. » Il fut interrompu avant de pouvoir commencer une autre phrase.

« Les morts sont revenus à la vie. » A en juger par l'air abasourdi que lui lançait l'autre, Zoro avait tapé dans le mille. Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'ajouter « Donc Tarbes n'était pas un cas isolé… »

« Vous aussi vous les avez vu ? » demanda l'inconnu, un oui de la tête répondant à sa question. « Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. D'abord, ils se sont réveillés vivants mais ils se sont vite mis à s'insulter, se frapper, se violer voire s'étrangler et se tuer. Puis, ceux qui mourraient se relevaient à nouveau tels des zombies cherchant à bouffer les survivants. Un d'entre eux a failli m'avoir par derrière. Il a fallu que j'abandonne ma chemise favorite à ce connard pour m'enfuir en sautant à travers une vitre endommagée. J'ai commencé par rejoindre l'autoroute à proximité mais la situation était pareille là-bas. Finalement, je suis revenu en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au chemin de fer et je me suis mis en route vers Stillwater en espérant y trouver de l'aide. Vous dîtes que c'est la même chose en ville ? »

« A Tarbes, oui. A Stillwater, aucune idée. Je suis parti justement pour voir si la situation est identique à Stillwater ou Buffalo Falls. » L'homme lui lança un air surpris, son sourcil gauche levé de manière quasi-cartoonesque.

« Buffalo Falls ? Mais c'est pas dans cette direction… »

« Bon, ça va! Je me suis paumé, pas besoin d'en rajouter ! » Zoro l'interrompit plus sèchement qu'il en avait l'intention. Non pas qu'il ressentait une quelconque animosité à l'égard du nouveau venu mais la remarque lui rappelait trop les taquineries de sa meilleure amie sur son sens de l'orientation totalement inexistant et penser à elle était encore trop douloureux. « Je pense qu'on peut désormais raisonnablement assumer qu'il y aura des zombies là-bas aussi. Et merde… » Ajouta t'il en poussant un autre soupir, se sentant plus découragé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son esprit était en ébullition, tentant désespérément de répondre à une terrible question : 'Et maintenant ?'. Cependant, ses pensées furent interrompues par son invité.

« Dans ce cas je ferai mieux de me magner. Mon frère pourrait bien être en danger. » C'était au tour de l'épéiste d'être laissé coi par le ton on ne peut plus sérieux de la remarque. Un feu ardent brillait dans ses yeux sombres, toute trace d'hésitation antérieure ayant subitement disparu.

« Vous êtes conscient qu'il est probablement fou ou mort-vivant à l'heure qu'il est ? » Dit la tête verte sans ménagement, s'attendant à tort à ce que cette évidence le ramène à la raison. A l'inverse, l'inconnu était déjà en train de se lever, son regard affichant toujours la même détermination.

« Possible mais je changerai pas d'avis pour autant. Il est la seule véritable famille qu'il me reste, pas question que je l'abandonne comme ça ! »

« Même en supposant qu'il ait survécu, comment vous comptez le trouver ? Il pourrait être planqué n'importe où dans une ville énorme très certainement infestée de zombies. Vous serez bouffé vivant bien avant d'avoir trouvé la moindre trace de lui. »Comment cet abruti pouvait-il gâcher sa vie aussi inutilement pour un espoir aussi ridicule ? Ça lui échappait, et pourtant ses tentatives de raisonner son interlocuteur s'avérèrent vaines une fois de plus.

« A ceci près que mon frère est assez différent de la plupart des gens. C'est quelqu'un de très basique, très direct, qui ne cherche pas vraiment à s'ennuyer avec les détails. J'étais au téléphone avec lui peu de temps avant que tout ne devienne noir. Il était déjà à la gare, prêt à m'accueillir au moment même où je poserais le pied sur le quai. S'il y a un quelconque moyen pour lui de se cacher ou de s'enfermer là-bas pour m'y attendre, il le fera. Dans le cas contraire, il rentrera simplement à son appartement et s'y barricadera. »

Son assurance transparaissait clairement, tant dans ses yeux que dans sa voix, à tel point que Zoro avait un mal fou à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. « Il essaierait sérieusement de rester dans un lieu aussi blindé de monde ? L'inconscience doit être un trait de famille, j'imagine… »

L'inconnu gloussa brièvement avant de répondre, un large sourire fendant son visage. « C'est pas faux. Mais inconscient ne veut pas dire bon à rien. Il est largement capable de prendre soin de lui-même jusqu'à ce que je le trouve. »

« S'il est toujours vivant… » De toutes les réactions possibles, Zoro espérait que l'autre se calme et réalise enfin la stupidité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Au lieu de ça, il ne reçut qu'un regard noir dans lequel se percevaient fureur et agacement.

« Ces armes sont juste là pour faire joli en fait… » Répondit-il, laissant s'échapper un profond soupir avant de continuer. « Soyons clairs, abandonner sans la moindre hésitation ceux qui vous sont chers ne vous cause peut-être aucun remord mais ce n'est définitivement pas mon style. Mon frère et moi avons toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, peu importe la merde noire dans laquelle nous étions fourrés. J'en ai strictement rien à foutre que ses chances de survie soient faibles ou qu'une horde de monstres puisse se dresser sur mon chemin. Tant qu'il y aura un infime espoir de le retrouver, j'irai le chercher. Je pensais que vous étiez vous aussi du genre à ne jamais abandonner mais j'ai du me gourer. »

Ses paroles avaient laissé la tête verte sans voix, si bien qu'il resta planté là à simplement regarder l'inconnu prendre son sac à dos et se tourner en direction du chemin de fer.

« Merci beaucoup pour le repas, j'en avais vraiment besoin. » Ajouta t'il, jetant un regard vers Zoro par-dessus son épaule, un mélange de colère et de déception perceptible tant dans ses yeux que dans sa voix. « Et au passage, si vous êtes si convaincu que tout est de toute façon perdu, vous devriez envisager le seppuku. Au moins vous n'auriez pas à faire face à ces zombies dont vous semblez tellement effrayé. »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna enfin, laissant derrière lui un homme sous le choc, trop occupé à repenser en boucle à ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour se rendre compte ce qui se passait autour de lui.

L'esprit de Zoro était un énorme bordel de pensées, d'images et de souvenirs. Les rues désolées de Tarbes, les innombrables corps qui gisaient un peu partout, la démence qui avait suivi la 'résurrection' des personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, la décapitation par ses propres mains de sa meilleure amie zombifiée… Il avait tout perdu dans ces instants tragiques et seule l'idée d'échapper à ces horreurs lui avait permis de tenir depuis son départ. Mais aujourd'hui, même ce mince espoir avait disparu. Ce type avait peut-être raison au final. Y a-t-il vraiment une quelconque raison de s'évertuer à vivre dans un monde en ruine infesté de zombies ?

Une entaille rapide pouvait aisément mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

Dégainant Wado Ichimonji, il contempla la lame du katana pendant de longues secondes, laissant l'idée s'infiltrer peu à peu dans son esprit. Etait-il vraiment si ridicule de se suicider si le monde n'avait de toute manière plus aucun avenir à proposer ? Faire le grand pas pour y échapper était tellement plus attrayant…

« Comment peux-tu être aussi faible ? »

La voix familière résonna dans sa tête, interrompant son dilemme intérieur morbide. A la place, il revoyait clairement Kuina pointant son shinai juste devant son nez, le toisant de haut après sa première défaite cuisante face à elle. L'arrogance dont elle avait fait preuve ce jour là n'avait fait qu'allumer l'intense désir de se surpasser pour la battre à son tour. Avec le temps, alors même que leur relation évoluait et que les provocations puérileslaissaient place à des taquineries amicales, sa détermination n'avait jamais faibli. Peu importe le nombre de matchs qu'il perdait face à elle ou à quel point son entraînement inhumain semblait futile, pas une fois il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'envisager abandonner.

« C'est promis ! »

Et ça; le serment qu'ils s'étaient fait entre eux après leur premier duel avec de vraies armes les avait poussé tous les deux pendant tant d'années à aller encore plus loin à la poursuite de leurs objectifs respectifs, vaincre Kuina pour lui, prouver qu'une femme pouvait devenir la meilleure épéiste du monde pour elle. La plupart des gens qu'ils connaissaient avait considéré cela comme une simple rivalité infantile mais pour eux, cette éternelle compétition était leur but le plus important dans la vie. 'Ne jamais abandonner' était leur principe fondamental.

Si le monde entier faisait face aux mêmes évènements dramatiques, il lui serait certainement impossible de savoir un jour s'il était devenu le numéro un, s'il ne l'était pas déjà depuis la veille. Mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour lui de tirer sa révérence de manière définitive ? Il pouvait encore se battre, la seule chose qu'il ait faite sérieusement dans toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas énorme mais c'était suffisant pour en protéger d'autres, et même s'il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer beaucoup de survivants, il y en avait au moins un qui pourrait avoir besoin d'aide.

Et puis, même s'il ne croyait pas en un quelconque au-delà, il n'était pas difficile pour lui d'imaginer Kuina en train de tourmenter son âme pour l'éternité s'il osait mettre fin à ses jours. Ce serait comme briser leur promesse; une chose qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais et s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle Zoro ne se risquerait pas pour tout l'or du monde, c'était bien de se la mettre à dos, même dans la mort.

Comment il avait pu se laisser abattre à ce point était un mystère qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquait pas, mais c'était terminé. Fini le fatalisme, fini la dépression, fini la fuite. Peut-être finirait-il un jour en casse-croûte vivant pour zombie mais il ferait en sorte d'emmener un maximum de ces saloperies avant de tomber.

Il n'abandonnerait pas; il se battrait jusqu'à ce que la mort elle-même ne vienne le chercher par la peau du cul !

« Merci, Kuina. » soupira t'il. Même morte, sa meilleure amie continuait à veiller sur lui.

Sortant enfin de sa transe, Zoro balaya les alentours du regard et aperçut l'inconnu en train de marcher le long des rails. Voyant son dos pour la première lui révéla au passage un tatouage qu'il ne distinguait pas bien à une telle distance. Il était déjà assez loin mais il n'aurait aucun mal à le rattraper en courant un peu. Rangeant rapidement ses affaires, il se leva et partit en trombe pour descendre la colline.

* * *

L'étranger se forçait à ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit alors qu'il progressait en direction de Stillwater. Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son frère. Depuis sa fuite du train, il craignait qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur et les remarques de cet abruti de dépressif n'avait rien fait pour calmer ses inquiétudes. Tarbes était à des kilomètres du chemin de fer et ne possédait même pas de gare. Si les zombies étaient apparus au même moment à deux endroits éloignés et sans lien direct, il serait surprenant que les villes reliées par le train aient été épargnées, ce qui expliquerait entre autre pourquoi aucune équipe de secours n'est intervenue. Mais même face à tant de mauvais présages, aussi longtemps qu'il lui resterait la moindre lueur d'espoir, il s'y accrocherait. Il ne voulait pas imaginer un instant le perdre, surtout pas d'une telle manière.

Il fallait qu'il soit en vie !

« Oy, attendez ! » La voix familière était définitivement inattendue. Tournant sur lui-même, il aperçut l'épéiste en train de courir vers lui, ses yeux sombres affichant une volonté de fer totalement opposé à la ruine déprimée qu'il avait quitté en haut de la colline. Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait pas juste décidé de venir réclamer un quelconque paiement pour son repas.

« Je me disais que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un coup de main, surtout si vous tombez sur quelques emmerdeurs morts-vivants. Sans parler du fait que vous n'avez pas de bouffe non plus je crois. » Dit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son sérieux. Intrigué, l'inconnu leva son sourcil gauche et ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin alors qu'il donnait sa réponse.

« Pourquoi ce soudain changement d'avis ? »

« Disons simplement qu'une amie m'a mis une bonne claque pour me remettre les idées en place. Soyons francs, je pense toujours qu'il est plus qu'improbable de trouver votre frère vivant et en bonne santé mais deux personnes ensemble auront toujours plus de chances de survivre à tout ce bordel. Et de toute manière, j'ai rien de mieux à faire. Autant crever en essayant de servir à quelque chose plutôt que de rester là à rien foutre. »

En entendant ces mots et l'offre sous-jacente, le sourire de l'homme grandit, fendant son visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'un mélange de reconnaissance et d'enthousiasme. « On dirait bien que je m'étais planté à votre sujet. Merci de m'accompagner. On ne peut pas dire que vous rayonnez d'optimisme mais je suppose que je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour ça. »

« Priez simplement pour que votre frère n'ait pas à subir le même sort que ma meilleure amie ou votre optimisme ne durera pas non plus. » La légère note de tristesse dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçue de même que le chagrin qui envahissait ses yeux, laissant l'homme s'interroger sur ce qui se cachait exactement derrière ces mots, bien qu'une partie était assez facile à deviner. Visiblement, il n'avait pas simplement laissé tout le monde derrière comme il l'avait imaginé mais ce n'était ni le temps ni l'endroit pour laisser sa curiosité retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

« Je ne fais que ça depuis hier, croyez-moi. » dit-il avec une soudaine gravité dans sa voix, préférant en rester là sur ce sujet qui pouvait aisément les démoraliser tous les deux. « Je m'appelle Ace. » Ajouta t'il en tendant la main, son apparente décontraction lui revenant aussi rapidement qu'elle avait disparu.

« Zoro » Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il s'autorisa à sourire pendant qu'ils se serraient la main. « Avec ou sans S ? » demanda t'il, le sourcil levé et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, pointant du doigt le tatouage présent sur le bras de l'autre. La question lui valut un rire joyeux de sa part.

« Sans. Le S est juste une sorte d'hommage. » répondit-il d'un ton amusé mais suffisamment ferme pour indiquer qu'il ne s'étendrait pas plus sur le sujet pour le moment, une lueur de tristesse scintillant au fond de ses yeux laissant penser que ce n'était pas uniquement lié à de bons souvenirs. Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers leur destination.

« En route pour Stillwater ! » s'exclama Ace gaiment, recevant un hochement de tête de son nouveau compagnon de voyage. Alors qu'ils démarraient leur marche le long des rails, il ne pouvait ignorer la peur et l'inquiétude qui lui rongeaient les tripes mais sa situation semblait déjà un peu moins sombre. Il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés, prêt à l'aider si les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Quant à Zoro, il se sentait étrangement en paix avec lui-même. Aller dans un endroit probablement rempli de dangers dans le seul but de suivre un espoir ridiculement faible ne le dérangeait plus. Il était prêt à affronter n'importe quel obstacle qui se dresserait sur leur route comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé. Il avait autrefois dédié sa vie à un seul et unique objectif. Aujourd'hui, rester en vie était devenu un véritable challenge en soi, un dont il ne se défilerait pas.

Le duo voyagea côte à côte, échangeant à peine quelques mots en chemin. Tous deux savaient qu'il était inutile qu'ils apprennent à se connaître pour l'instant étant donné qui Stillwater pouvait facilement devenir leur tombeau. Si d'une façon ou d'une autre ils s'en sortaient vivants, alors ils pourraient éventuellement discuter un peu plus.

Quand la ville arriva enfin en vue, il n'y avait plus la moindre place pour les doutes. La Tour Ultor qui se dressait fièrement dans le luxurieux quartier d'affaires n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines. La moitié supérieure n'était même plus visible depuis l'extérieur de la ville mais à en juger par l'état de la partie inférieure visible, elle s'était très certainement effondrée sur le sol. Le feu et la destruction avaient également touché bien d'autres bâtiments. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour avoir un bon aperçu des rues mais tous deux pouvaient déjà s'imaginer ce à quoi elles ressembleraient : décombres, voitures crashées et morts-vivants. Ce n'était pas de bon augure pour le frère d'Ace mais ils s'y attendaient déjà. Dans moins de deux heures, ils atteindraient la ville. Il était trop tard pour hésiter, reculer ou avoir des regrets.

Il était temps de se battre pour survivre.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Et voilà Ace. Désolé si vous vous attendiez à une entrée plus dynamique mais une fois encore, ne vous inquiétez pas, il aura bien des occasions de mettre le feu aux planches, et ce dès le prochain chapitre.  
**

**Le tatouage sur son dos n'est pas décrit pour l'instant pour la simple raison que j'hésite encore à conserver l'original ou à le customiser un peu...  
**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à une sympathique musique (quoi qu'un tantinet déprimante) du jeu 'Anno 2070'.**

**La Tour Ultor est un bâtiment tiré du jeu 'Saints Row 2'**

**Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


	3. Isle of the Damned

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre, première partie de l'expédition à Stillwater. Quelques dialogues et surtout bien plus d'action que dans le chapitre précédent.**

**Les notes sont en bas de page.**

* * *

« Bon, par où on passe ? » demanda Zoro à son compagnon de voyage. Ils avaient enfin atteint la côte et la prochaine étape était d'entrer dans la ville.

En effet, Stillwater n'était pas une de ces nombreuses agglomérations continentales classiques. Sa fondation datait de près de six cents ans, lorsqu'un groupe de réfugiés s'était installé sur ce petit archipel situé à environ trois kilomètres de la côte dans l'espoir d'échapper à la guerre faisant rage à l'époque. Au fil des siècles, le modeste village s'était développé jusqu'à devenir l'un des ports commerciaux les plus importants au monde dont la réputation voulait qu'il soit contrôlé par un puissant gang depuis quelques années.

La majeure partie de la cité était répartie sur deux grandes îles. La ville principale et la banlieue s'étendaient respectivement sur les moitiés ouest et est de l'île nord tandis qu'au centre de celle du sud se dressait la vieille ville, entourée par le campus universitaire à l'ouest, le port industriel au sud et sud-est et enfin le quartier historique 'Saints Row' à l'est, récemment rénové pour en faire un quartier d'affaires à la pointe de la modernité. Un aéroport et une gare avaient également été bâtis sur une petite île au sud-ouest de même qu'une une prison et une centrale nucléaire sur deux îlots distincts à l'ouest.

En dehors des navires et des avions, l'entrée dans Stillwater depuis le continent se faisait uniquement par cette petite île sud-ouest, soit à l'aide d'un impressionnant pont suspendu, soit d'une voie ferrée souterraine, la gare se trouvant sous l'aéroport. Puis, un plus petit pont permettait d'accéder à la vieille ville tandis que quatre autres reliaient les moitiés nord et sud. Un périphérique ainsi qu'un métro majoritairement aérien avaient également été construits pour améliorer le trafic entre toutes les parties de la cité. Bien évidemment, les deux derniers îlots étaient totalement isolés du reste de la ville pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.

Mais revenons-en au duo qui se tenait à présent devant l'entrée d'un tunnel non loin de la côte. A quelques centaines de mètres sur leur gauche, ils pouvaient apercevoir le pont suspendu reliant Stillwater au continent.

Ace prenait le temps d'évaluer les différentes options qui se présentaient à eux avant de répondre à la question de son partenaire. « Mon frère était déjà à la gare quand je l'ai appelé depuis le train hier matin, donc c'est probablement le meilleur endroit où démarrer nos recherches. Le chemin de fer nous y emmènera directement sans trop attirer l'attention. Espérons simplement qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'effondrement sinon il nous faudra traverser le pont et vu le nombre de voitures qui s'y trouvent, il doit y avoir pas mal de zombies là-bas.

« Je serai quand même surpris de pas en croiser là-dedans. » dit Zoro, dont la voix laissait plus à penser qu'il était impatient d'en découdre plutôt qu'inquiet de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

« A moins qu'un train ne se soit arrêté au beau milieu du passage, il ne devrait au pire y en avoir que quelques uns provenant de la gare. Il faudra juste faire gaffe au cas où certains se planqueraient dans l'ombre mais ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air du genre à réfléchir ou à faire de tels coups vicieux. »

La tête verte prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'impliquait leur plan et faisait mentalement défiler la liste de ce qu'il avait parmi ses affaires. « J'ai bien une lampe de poche pour éclairer et mes katanas en cas d'attaque mais c'est tout. Et toi ? »

« J'ai du feu. » L'épéiste lui jeta un regard interrogateur, le sourcil levé alors qu'il ouvrait son sac pour en sortir une bande d'un étrange matériau ainsi qu'une petite bouteille arborant un pictogramme de flamme. Du kevlar et du 'Coleman fuel'.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce fourbi ? T'es un incendiaire ou quoi ? » Le commentaire lui valut un éclat de rire du brun qui se dirigeait à présent vers quelques arbres non loin de là. Après avoir cherché puis cassé une épaisse branche d'environ un mètre de long, il revint dans sa direction.

« Nan, juste un danseur et cracheur de feu. Je m'entraîne depuis pas mal d'années et je prenais des cours à Fireburg pour devenir professionnel. » Tout en expliquant, il déchira un morceau de kevlar qu'il enroula sur le bout de bois pour ensuite l'imbiber de combustible. « Voilà. Et une torche, une ! » ajouta-t-il en la brandissant fièrement.

« Rien à redire niveau éclairage, en revanche je pense pas que ce soit super efficace pour décapiter ces saloperies. » commenta Zoro sur un ton clairement sceptique.

« C'est pas faux mais on n'est pas sûrs non plus que ce soit le seul et unique moyen de les tuer. Autant tester quelques méthodes supplémentaires, cela pourrait s'avérer utile lorsqu'on atteindra des zones plus peuplées. Je suis assez curieux de voir s'ils brûlent bien. Il faudra faire attention à ne pas trop les laisser s'approcher mais étant donné leur lenteur, ça devrait pas être trop dur. Au besoin, je peux également cracher du feu pour les enflammer à distance mais j'ai très peu d'huile minérale sur moi donc mieux vaut réserver ça pour les gros attroupements. »

« T'es sûr de pas vouloir une arme, juste au cas où ? » Le scepticisme était toujours perceptible dans la voix de l'épéiste. Pour l'heure, ses katanas étaient les seules armes en lesquelles il avait confiance. Eux au moins avaient déjà fait leurs preuves.

« Merci bien mais vu mon manque total d'expérience, je vais juste être là à faire valser la lame dans tous les sens comme un glandu. J'ai plus l'habitude des bastons de rue où on casse la gueule et on brise les os de tous ceux qui viennent chercher la merde, uniquement à coups de poings et coups de pieds. J'arriverai à me débrouiller avec ça. »

« Ça marche. Fais juste gaffe à pas te faire attraper ou mordre au passage. » L'assurance qui émanait de son fougueux partenaire ne suffisait pas à le convaincre mais il ne voyait aucune raison d'insister. Il était évident qu'une fois encore rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

« Aucun souci, j'ai l'habitude. » Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, contemplant l'entrée de tunnel à laquelle ils faisaient face, conscients qu'ils pouvaient très bien ne jamais en ressortir vivants. « Prêt à pénétrer dans la cité des morts ? » ajouta Ace, recevant un hochement de tête de Zoro. Malgré tous les dangers qu'ils s'attendaient à rencontrer, tous deux souriaient sauvagement, leurs yeux brillant d'une détermination à toute épreuve. Nul doute que la grande faucheuse allait tout faire pour s'approprier leurs âmes _et _leurs corps mais ils ne se défileraient pas; ils l'affronteraient sans hésitation ni regret.

Il était trop tard pour reculer.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'avancer, le pyrophile sortit un briquet orange de sa poche et alluma sa torche, se figeant brusquement sur place à la grande surprise de la tête verte. « Un problème ? » demanda celui-ci qui avait remarqué son expression troublée.

« Bonne question. » répondit-il, sans chercher à dissimuler l'hésitation qui perçait dans sa voix. « La flamme semble plus grande qu'en général, même avec le Coleman fuel… Elle paraît aussi un peu plus chaude que d'habitude. » Il continua à fixer suspicieusement la torche pendant un court instant puis effectua quelques gestes amples avant finalement de hausser les épaules. « Au moins les réactions aux mouvements ont l'air normales. C'est vraiment bizarre mais je pense pas que ça causera de problème particulier. Enfin bref, assez perdu de temps. »

Sans plus ce soucier de cette impression d'anomalie, le duo pénétra enfin dans le sombre passage, démarrant ainsi leur folle mission de sauvetage.

* * *

Le tunnel était un corridor s'étendant à perte du vue, large de dix mètres et haut de cinq, et dont les murs de béton armé avaient pour unique décoration les occasionnelles canalisations visibles ça et là. Plutôt que de passer par un tube sous-marin, il s'enfonçait profondément dans la terre, permettant aux trains de passer sous le plancher marin puis de remonter jusqu'à la gare une fois l'archipel atteint.

Les deux garçons avançaient prudemment, à l'affut du moindre danger. La torche présentait l'avantage d'illuminer une zone suffisamment vaste pour couvrir toute la largeur du lieu, empêchant ainsi à tout ennemi de se dissimuler dans l'ombre pour ensuite les attaquer dans le dos par surprise. Dans le même temps, la lampe de poche offrait la possibilité d'éclairer au loin et avec un tant soit peu de chance de repérer les menaces bien plus tôt.

Chaque seconde passée dans ce trou à rats mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, constamment assaillis par l'atmosphère lugubre et angoissante qui en émanait. A chaque pas, ils s'attendaient à se retrouver face à une horde de morts-vivants, à se faire sauter dessus par un horrible monstre tapi dans l'ombre, à entendre un bruit quelconque résonner dans l'étroit passage. Jusqu'à ce que le silence oppressant ne soit vraiment brisé par des grognements hélas trop familiers.

Le zombie d'un homme d'âge mur apparut à quelques mètres d'eux, là où les rails commençaient à remonter, marchant lentement dans leur direction. Deux autres, un jeune au physique athlétique et une femme assez svelte, le suivaient non loin derrière. Leurs vêtements lacérés laissaient entrevoir de nombreuses blessures. Entre les traces de griffures ou de morsures et les morceaux de chair manquants en divers endroits, il n'y avait aucun doute possible quant au triste sort qu'ils avaient subi. Et bien qu'une bonne partie du sang séché au niveau des plaies soit certainement le leur, celui visible autour de leurs bouches indiquait qu'ils avaient certainement eux aussi festoyé au dépend d'autres malheureux.

Se préparant à l'inévitable, Zoro dégaina Wado Ichimonji tandis qu'Ace faisait tranquillement craquer ses articulations. Ils laissèrent à leurs ennemis le soin de s'approcher, profitant du laps de temps pour échanger quelques mots et mettre en place un plan de bataille. Les points faibles de ces morts-vivants étaient sans conteste leur stupidité, leur lenteur et leur manque de réactivité. Le duo de survivants n'allait pas se priver d'en faire bon usage.

Le brun s'avança pour distraire le premier arrivant, permettant ainsi à son partenaire de facilement le contourner et le décapiter par derrière. Puis, ils se préparèrent promptement à affronter les deux autres qui se dirigeaient chacun vers l'un d'entre eux, rendant impossible l'utilisation de la même stratégie. Ils s'écartèrent alors chacun vers un mur opposé afin de ne pas se gêner l'un l'autre pendant qu'ils se battaient contre leur adversaire respectif.

Dès que son agresseur tenta de l'attraper, le pyrophile esquiva sur le côté et frappa le genou de la frêle zombie, mettant dans son coup de pied toute la force qu'il pouvait réunir dans le but de lui briser la jambe. Il pivota ensuite rapidement sur lui-même, lui envoyant son poing à l'arrière du crâne pour la faire tomber à terre. Il l'acheva en mettant le feu à ses haillons ensanglantés, reculant légèrement quand le corps tout entier s'embrasa vigoureusement, des hurlements de douleur résonnant dans le sombre passage.

Dans le même temps, l'épéiste se positionna de telle manière que rien ni personne ne se trouve derrière son ennemi et attendit patiemment que ce dernier lève les bras pour attaquer. A cet instant précis, il s'accroupit et bondit en avant, tranchant au passage le cannibale à la taille.

Le danger à présent écarté, Zoro rejoignit son équipier qui observait sa propre victime d'un air troublé. « Pourquoi tu tires la tronche ? » demanda-t-il une fois à ses côtés. « Je suis pas un expert mais le barbecue a pourtant l'air d'avoir bien pris… »

« Trop, justement; c'est pas normal. » rétorqua Ace d'une voix pensive. Il resta ensuite de longues secondes sans rien dire, ses yeux restant focalisés sur la femme zombifiée. Il ne reprit la parole que lorsque son agonie s'acheva enfin. « L'idée était de mettre le feu à ses vêtements puis de laisser les flammes la consumer. Si les gens qui s'immolent par le feu s'aspergent d'essence au préalable, c'est pas juste pour faire joli. Le corps humain n'est pas censé brûler tout seul. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qui se passe avec le sien. »

« Et c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? S'ils crament tellement bien, ils sont d'autant plus faciles à tuer pour nous. »

« C'est pas si simple, malheureusement. » rétorqua le brun en soupirant. « D'abord, ils ne meurent pas instantanément et à moins de les immobiliser comme je l'ai fait là, on se retrouvera avec des torches humaines en train de nous poursuivre jusqu'à ce que le feu les achève. Tant qu'on peut bouger librement, pas de souci pour les maintenir à distance; par contre si on se retrouve encerclés, on fera moins les fiers. Mais surtout, on n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui cause tout ça. Imagine une seconde que l'on soit affectés nous aussi… »

L'idée fit froid dans le dos de la tête verte. « Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait arriver ? »

« Aucune idée. Tu veux essayer ? » Répondit le plus âgé avec un sourire ironique.

« Putain, c'est quoi cette blague de merde? » Le cracheur de feu ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant le ton alarmé de son partenaire mais une autre remarque irritée l'interrompit. « C'est pas de toi que je parle, crétin ! »

Se tournant alors vers lui, il remarqua la moitié supérieure du zombie athlétique agrippé à sa jambe et tentant en vain de mordre à travers ses épaisses rangers d'une manière presque comique. L'envoyant facilement valser d'un coup de pied, l'épéiste lui empala la tête avec son katana et attendit quelques secondes pour tout signe de mouvement, ne rangeant l'arme dans son fourreau qu'une fois sûr qu'il l'avait bel et bien achevé.

« Visiblement, les couper en deux au niveau de la taille n'est pas suffisant pour les tuer. » dit-il d'une voix énervée. « Heureusement que ces saloperies ne savent plus réfléchir. »

Ace se contenta de pouffer, ne voyant rien à ajouter. Tous deux se remirent alors en route, laissant derrière eux trois cadavres qui, à défaut d'avoir une sépulture digne de ce nom, avaient au moins le luxe de reposer enfin en paix.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo arriva à une intersection.

« On n'est plus très loin. » annonça le brun. « Les rails se séparent en plusieurs voies peu avant l'entrée en gare pour accéder aux différentes plateformes. Le mieux pour nous serait de prendre le passage de gauche vers le quai numéro 1, celui où s'arrête toujours le train de Fireburg. Mon frère m'attend généralement près des escaliers du fond. S'il a laissé quelque chose pour moi, ce sera probablement là-bas. » Une personne attentive pouvait aisément déceler les deux notes contradictoires dans sa voix. L'espoir de retrouver son frangin dans les instants à venir et la peur de tomber sur sa dépouille, ou pire, sur son zombie.

'_Comme si quelqu'un serait assez taré pour prendre le temps de laisser un message derrière lui alors qu'un tas de monstres essaye de le bouffer…_' pensa Zoro, estimant néanmoins qu'il valait mieux garder cette réflexion pour lui. « Je peux savoir à quoi il ressemble ? Histoire de savoir au moins qui je suis censé chercher… » demanda-t-il à la place.

Réalisant qu'il soulevait un bon point, son partenaire extraya une photo de son portefeuille et la lui passa. Celle-ci représentait Ace en compagnie d'un garçon plus petit et visiblement plus jeune, portant un chapeau de paille cerclé d'un ruban rouge. Tous deux arboraient un large sourire, chacun ayant un bras passé autour des épaules de l'autre. Malgré une certaine ressemblance, le cadet présentait quand même quelques différences notables : une musculature moins développée, pas de tâches de rousseur, des yeux bien plus grands lui donnant presque un air de chiot et une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche.

« Il s'appelle Luffy. » précisa-t-il, laissant le temps à l'épéiste de graver le visage dans sa mémoire. « Nous voici arrivés, on dirait… » ajouta-t-il en rangeant ses affaires, sa voix désormais réduite à un simple chuchotement.

Non loin devant eux, le tunnel débouchait dans la gare souterraine. C'était une vaste salle comprenant trois plateformes, chacune bordée par des rails de chaque côté pour obtenir un ensemble total de six quais. Les trois escaliers situés à l'autre bout de la pièce par rapport au point d'arrivée des deux survivants étaient l'unique accès au reste du bâtiment. Il n'y avait que peu de mobilier, principalement constitué de bancs, de poubelles et de panneaux informatifs ou publicitaires. Deux trains étaient également présents, occupant respectivement les quais numéros 4 et 6. En temps normal, l'éclairage était assuré par de très nombreuses lampes accrochées au plafond, aucune source de lumière extérieure n'ayant été prévue. Dans la situation actuelle, l'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité, empêchant les nouveaux arrivants de voir ce qui les attendait. En revanche, ils pouvaient clairement entendre ce qui s'y passait et inutile de dire que les innombrables grognements ne présageaient rien de bon.

Des zombies rodaient en ces lieux. _Beaucoup_ de zombies…

Un coup d'œil rapide et discret à l'aide de la lampe de poche leur révéla que la grande majorité d'entre eux erraient à proximité des deux trains; seule une poignée se trouvait sur la plateforme jouxtant les rails qu'ils suivaient actuellement. Conscient néanmoins du risque de se faire submerger sous le nombre, le duo opta pour une approche furtive, préférant éviter les combats autant que possible. Espérant que cela serait suffisant pour leur éviter de se faire repérer, ils s'accroupirent et restèrent constamment collés au quai, faisant preuve de toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit qui trahirait leur présence. Zoro avançait en tête, s'assurant qu'aucun obstacle ou monstre dissimulé dans l'ombre ne vienne entraver leur progression tandis qu'Ace vérifiait derrière lui qu'aucun mort-vivant ne les repérait en s'approchant trop près du bord. Après une courte hésitation, ils avaient décidé de ne pas éteindre la torche, présumant que ces horreurs n'avaient plus l'intelligence nécessaire pour comprendre qu'une lumière ne pouvait pas se mouvoir toute seule par magie. Apparemment, ils avaient vu juste.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour atteindre l'autre bout de la salle mais ils y étaient parvenus sans être détectés. Une fois sur place, l'épéiste jeta un nouveau coup d'œil pour évaluer la situation mais son attention fut immédiatement attirée par quelque chose traînant sur le sol tout près de lui. '_Nan, impossible_…' pensa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda son équipier qui avait remarqué son air troublé. Plutôt que de répondre, il attrapa ce qu'il avait aperçu mais marqua une courte pause quand il découvrit un second objet dissimulé sous le premier. Lorsqu'il les lui montra, les yeux du cracheur de feu s'écarquillèrent sans commune mesure.

Un smartphone et _le_ chapeau de paille.

« C'est son chapeau ! » s'exclama le brun. « Mais c'est impossible, il préfèrerait crever que de s'en séparer… ». Son cerveau tentait tant bien que mal de former une pensée cohérente au milieu du tourbillon émotionnel qui se déchainait en lui. Il n'y avait à ses yeux qu'une seule explication logique à cette découverte, la plus horrible des conclusions, celle qu'il avait craint tout au long du trajet.

« Oy, c'est pas le moment de chialer ! » lança la tête verte en lui donnant une faible tape à l'arrière du crâne. « Y a pas mort d'homme, au moins pour l'instant. Si tu regardes bien, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de sang dessus. En plus, le portable était soigneusement caché juste en dessous. Aussi insensé que ça puisse paraître, je pense qu'il n'a pas été laissé là par hasard. » ajouta-t-il, parvenant à calmer son partenaire, même s'il avait déjà bien du mal à se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait. Rien que le fait d'avoir trouvé quelque chose lui paraissait surréaliste.

Se ressaisissant, Ace alluma le smartphone et se mit en quête d'un quelconque indice ou message. Il arrêta subitement de faire défiler les menus pour sortir des écouteurs de sa poche et les brancher, tendant l'une des oreillettes à Zoro avant de démarrer la vidéo qu'il venait de trouver.

« Ace, si tu écoutes ça, c'est que la situation doit être toujours aussi merdique. Tout le monde s'entretue sans raison et les morts essaient de nous bouffer. Il y a quelques personnes qui veulent essayer de se barricader dans la tour de contrôle. Je vais les accompagner et si on ne peut pas rester là-bas, je retournerai jusqu'à l'appart'. Rejoins-moi là-bas et n'oublie pas de ramener mon chapeau! »

Cela ne durait que quelques secondes et ne montrait rien d'autre que la tête de l'adolescent en train de se frayer un chemin à toute vitesse dans des couloirs mais à en juger par ses coups d'œil nerveux dans toutes les directions et les nombreux grognements distinguables en arrière-plan, il n'était pas difficile de deviner à quel point la situation était critique à ce moment-là. Il n'y a qu'au cours de la dernière phrase qu'il se tourna brièvement vers l'écran, comme si son chapeau était la partie la plus importante du message…

« Non seulement il a pris le risque de traverser un bâtiment infesté de zombies pour déposer son portable mais il ne doutait pas une seconde que tu arriverais ici et que tu le trouverais. » soupira l'épéiste en rendant l'oreillette à son ainé. « Il est encore plus taré que toi. » Il se facepalmait et secouait la tête de manière incrédule mais la lueur au fond de ses yeux et son sourire en coin trahissaient son amusement. Au fond de lui, l'attitude des deux frères lui rappelait celle que Kuina et lui adoptaient vis-à-vis leur promesse. Survivre face aux nouveaux dangers du monde serait certes un sacré challenge, mais au moins il ne s'ennuierait pas avec ces deux là à ses côtés.

« Plus que nous qui sommes là, prêts à partir à sa recherche ? » Ce n'était qu'une question purement rhétorique; tous deux savaient à quel point ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était périlleux et téméraire. Pour toute réponse, ils se contentèrent d'échanger un large sourire, retenant les rires qui auraient fusé en des lieux plus sûrs. « Il ne sera plus possible de se planquer là-haut. Le mieux pour nous à présent serait de foncer et de ne nous arrêter qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. »

« Je te fais confiance, tu connais l'endroit bien mieux que moi. » L'enjouement qui transparaissait dans leurs yeux quelques secondes auparavant avait déjà disparu, remplacée par une inébranlable détermination, celle la même qu'affichent les soldats faisant leurs adieux à leur famille sans savoir s'ils reviendront un jour du front. Le stress montait en chacun d'eux mais tels un samouraï s'apprêtant à livrer un duel ou un pyrotechnicien se préparant pour un show, ils sauraient en faire abstraction et se focaliser sur leur situation sans la moindre hésitation. Ace rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et glissa précieusement le chapeau de Luffy sous le sien. Ils s'assurèrent rapidement qu'aucun ennemi ne s'était rapproché d'eux puis se mirent d'accord pour compter jusqu'à trois avant de s'aventurer au cœur de ce royaume des morts.

La grande faucheuse attendait leur venue pour jouer; inutile de la faire attendre plus longtemps.

A zéro, ils sautèrent sur le quai et s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers à proximité, l'absence de zombie sur les marches leur permettant de très vite les monter pour émerger dans le hall principal de la gare souterraine. L'accès au métro se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que des escaliers de chaque côté menaient à l'aéroport. De rares rayons de lumière provenant des étages supérieurs éclairaient faiblement la vaste salle rectangulaire plongée dans l'obscurité et permettaient de distinguer les dizaines de morts-vivants occupant les lieux. Le mobilier saccagé, les sacs et valises éventrés dont le contenu était éparpillé sur le sol, les innombrables tâches de sang un peu partout dans la pièce… tout autour d'eux leur laissait imaginer l'ampleur du carnage qui s'était déroulé ici depuis l'Évènement.

Le duo ne s'attarda pas dans ce guêpier, fonçant vers la sortie la plus proche. Suivant les indications qu'il recevait à mesure qu'ils progressaient, Zoro avançait en tête, ayant rangé sa lampe-torche désormais inutile pour la remplacer par un deuxième katana. Tandis qu''il décapitait ou fauchait au passage les gêneurs se tenant directement sur leur route, Ace était sur ses talons, embrasant de sa torche ceux qui survivaient au passage de son partenaire. Une fois la surface atteinte, ils se frayèrent un chemin dans le labyrinthe de couloirs en direction de la tour de contrôle, croisant nombre de zombies tout au long du trajet. L'absence totale de nuage dans le ciel nocturne permettait à la pale lueur de la lune d'illuminer les lieux à travers la verrière, facilitant leur progression. Le brun les guida jusqu'à une zone d'embarquement où une passerelle déconnectée de tout avion leur permit de sortir du bâtiment. Leur destination ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres mais une autre horde était visible non loin de là, probablement attirée par les survivants qui s'y étaient réfugiés. L'unique porte avait été défoncée et quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait brisé la vitre au sommet de la tour, laissant un énorme trou derrière lui. Entre ceux qui leur faisaient face et ceux qui les poursuivaient, monter tout en haut puis en ressortir vivant n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

La tête verte s'apprêtait à foncer dans le tas mais son compagnon les dirigea vers un avion près duquel erraient quatre morts-vivants qu'il élimina bien vite, tranchant d'abord leurs jambes pour ensuite les achever plus facilement. Pendant ce temps, son partenaire s'affaira sur une voiturette dont il chercha à détacher les remorques à bagages avant de prendre la place du chauffeur. Par chance, la clé était toujours sur le contact; ils n'auraient pas besoin de fouiller les cadavres pour la trouver. Il démarra le véhicule et attendit que l'épéiste ne le rejoigne à bord pour partir en direction de la tour, profitant du peu de temps dont ils disposaient pour expliquer son plan.

L'un d'eux allait devoir rester à l'extérieur afin de distraire autant de monstres que possible et permettre ainsi à l'autre de fouiller le bâtiment à la recherche de Luffy et de tout autre survivant. Au vu de leurs armes respectives, l'attribution des rôles paraissait évidente. Le cracheur de feu pouvait faire s'enflammer tout un groupe d'ennemis depuis une distance raisonnablement sûre. Autant cet avantage serait très utile en terrain dégagé si jamais la voiture venait à tomber en panne, autant il disparaîtrait dans d'étroits corridors ou dans une cage d'escalier exigüe. A l'inverse, Zoro et ses katanas devaient forcément être au contact et s'adapteraient sans difficulté à cette situation. De plus, tous deux avaient beau être motivés et prêts à en découdre, Ace craignait de perdre ses moyens si par malheur une terrible découverte les attendait à l'intérieur.

Ils atteignirent très vite la tour. Le brun contourna la horde et s'approcha d'un mur, laissant son passager sauter en marche avant de charger à toute allure dans les zombies les plus proches, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les autres autour d'eux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était les maintenir occupés et se tenir prêt à assurer leur fuite. Éventuellement, il pouvait toujours dégommer une ou deux cibles pour passer le temps.

Pendant que son équipier faisait diversion à l'extérieur, la tête verte pénétra dans l'édifice en sautant à travers une fenêtre et commença à explorer les lieux. Le rez-de-chaussée était en forme de carré, l'unique entrée se situant dans un des coins. Sur les bords se trouvaient de nombreuses pièces tandis qu'au centre, un escalier à colimaçons menait jusqu'à la salle de contrôle installée au sommet de la tour. Les lieux n'avaient pas été épargnés par le chaos ambiant et étaient dans un état comparable au bâtiment principal. Des morts-vivants erraient encore à l'intérieur mais ce n'était rien dont l'épéiste ne pouvait pas se charger.

Bien que toutes les portes aient été défoncées, semblant indiquer que tout survivant éventuel avait malheureusement succombé avant son arrivée, il prit le temps d'inspecter chaque pièce sans exception. S'il ne trouva personne encore en vie, il fut néanmoins rassuré de ne pas tomber sur le cadavre de Luffy, ni mort, ni zombifié. Il s'assura également d'éliminer tout zombie rodant à cet étage afin d'éviter une mauvaise surprise lors de sa sortie, profitant de l'espace disponible dans le couloir central pour utiliser la même stratégie que précédemment, à savoir immobiliser sa cible en visant à nouveau d'abord les jambes puis la tête. Les affrontements dans les escaliers s'avérèrent en revanche bien plus délicats, notamment en raison de l'étroitesse des lieux le forçant à mener des duels de face mais également à cause de la position surélevée de ses adversaires.

Lorsqu'enfin l'épéiste arriva au sommet, il n'y trouva qu'une salle dévastée et personne à sauver. Les vestiges d'une barricade improvisée étaient éparpillés près de l'entrée, sa destruction ayant visiblement été suivie d'un ultime combat à mort. Témoins de cette bataille, neuf corps jonchaient le sol, six d'entre eux appartenant clairement à la horde des revenants. Plus surprenant, les trois autres ressemblaient à des cadavres _normaux._ Ils ne présentaient aucun signe de zombification, pourtant les blessures qu'ils avaient subies étaient insuffisantes pour renvoyer un de ces monstres vers le sommeil éternel. En toute logique, ils auraient dû être debout en train d'essayer de le bouffer. Seul point positif, aucun d'entre eux ne s'avérait être le jeune balafré; il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'adolescent.

Regardant par la vitre brisée, il remarqua qu'une horde de morts-vivants en provenance de l'aéroport était déjà à mi-chemin de sa position actuelle. Heureusement, la voiture n'était visiblement pas tombée en panne et Ace et lui pourraient s'en servir pour s'enfuir. Une dernière fouille rapide ne lui permettant pas de trouver le moindre indice ou message, il descendit en trombe jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, s'attendant déjà à la déception de son partenaire. Émergeant du bâtiment par son unique porte, il appela le brun qui modifia immédiatement sa course pour le récupérer puis partir d'ici.

« Aucun trace de ton frère. » annonça immédiatement Zoro. « Il semblerait que plusieurs personnes aient tenté en vain de se barricader là-haut, peut-être bien celles dont il parlait dans la vidéo. Soit il n'était pas avec eux, soit il a réussi à s'enfuir sans pouvoir laisser de message derrière lui. » ajouta-t-il en rangeant ses armes dans leurs fourreaux.

« Dans ce cas, la seule option qu'il nous reste, c'est d'aller jusqu'à l'appartement en espérant qu'il y soit. » répondit l'autre, changeant de direction en conséquence. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait à dissimuler entièrement son inquiétude. C'était probablement sa dernière chance de revoir Luffy. S'il ne le trouvait pas là-bas… mieux valait ne pas y penser.

« Où est-ce ? »

« Près de la côte nord. »

« A l'autre bout de la ville, évidemment… » dit la tête verte en secouant la tête mais avec un ton clairement amusé. « Rien n'est jamais simple avec toi ? » Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent, laissant la tension retomber pendant quelques instants. La traversée de Stillwater s'annonçait longue et dangereuse, autant profiter au maximum des rares moments paisibles qui s'offriraient à eux. « J'espère que t'as un plan pour aller là-bas car les rues doivent grouiller de zombies et on n'est pas vraiment à bord d'un 4x4. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je pense que le mieux serait de passer par le métro. » En plus de passer devant l'immeuble qu'ils devaient rejoindre, la majeure partie du réseau était aérien, ce qui leur permettrait de se déplacer aisément en évitant bien des dangers. Il y avait quelques exceptions cependant. Les premières étaient tout simplement deux courts tunnels; un dans la vieille ville et un autre menant à la gare souterraine. Les autres étaient les différents ponts empruntés. Sur ceux-ci, les rails étaient au niveau du sol, au milieu de la route, sans aucun obstacle pour empêcher véhicules et piétons d'y accéder, détail qui avait maintes fois valu à la mairie des plaintes de citoyens inquiets des accidents pouvant aisément survenir dans de telles conditions.

Tout en parlant, Ace leur fit contourner l'aéroport. Fonçant dans un grillage qui ne résista pas à leur bolide, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, découvrant une scène semblable aux rues désolées de Tarbes. Mobilier urbain détruit, voitures crashées, mares de sang, zombies… et encore, ils n'étaient même pas au cœur de la ville.

La petite île ne comptait qu'une poignée d'édifices, laissant beaucoup d'espace disponible que le duo pouvait utiliser à son avantage. Plutôt que de suivre bêtement la route, ils longèrent la côte jusqu'à atteindre le pont menant à l'île principale sud où ils engagèrent prudemment leur véhicule sur les rails du métro.

Après avoir remonté une avenue bordée d'un côté par un parc et de l'autre par de vieilles bâtisses décrépies, ils atteignirent un croisement. Malheureusement pour eux, une rame de métro ayant déraillé les empêchait de tourner à gauche comme le brun avait prévu. Ils auraient certes pu passer par-dessus et continuer à pied mais ils souhaitaient conserver leur véhicule aussi longtemps que possible. Tournant à droite, ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'arrêt 'Cecil Park', situé peu après de l'intersection. Quelques zombies étaient présents sur les quais mais ils n'étaient ni assez nombreux ni assez rapides pour empêcher la voiture de passer. Cela faisait au moins un obstacle franchi sans le moindre souci.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un nouvel embranchement leur offrait deux routes alternatives. La première était légèrement plus courte que le trajet initialement prévu mais impliquait en revanche plus de situations potentiellement dangereuses. En plus de devoir traverser un long pont pour atteindre l'île principale nord, il leur faudrait en prime traverser une autre station et surtout un tunnel. L'autre option présentait moins de risques mais était environ cinq fois plus longue. Optant pour le trajet le plus court avec l'espoir que la chance serait de leur côté, le cracheur de feu pris le chemin de gauche en direction du passage souterrain à proximité, allumant les phares tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'obscurité du lieu.

« Fuck ! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons simultanément alors qu'Ace freinait à mort.

Deux rames à l'arrêt côte à côte bloquaient le passage, des plateformes surélevées empêchant de les contourner. Des dizaines de revenants erraient sur place, nombre d'entre eux se tournant déjà dans leur direction. Le brun évalua brièvement la probabilité que le détour soit bloqué également comparé à leurs chances de se frayer un chemin à travers tant de monstres. Une idée germa rapidement dans son esprit, finalisant sa décision.

« Cramponne toi, on fonce et on passe par les toits ! » cria-t-il à son partenaire en écrasant le champignon, envoyant valser quelques morts-vivants au passage. Il termina sa course par un drift, le côté gauche du véhicule percutant violemment les rames. Le duo bondit immédiatement hors du véhicule et s'en servirent pour monter sur les obstacles. Là-haut, le pyrophile prit le temps de ré-imbiber sa torche de combustible puis de la rallumer pendant que Zoro inspectait le terrain devant eux à l'aide de sa lampe de poche. L'instant suivant, ils sautèrent sans hésitation sur les rails, armes en main, prêts à en découdre avec tous ceux qui tenteraient de leur barrer la route, conscients que traîner trop longtemps sur place reviendrait à se faire submerger sous le nombre.

L'instinct de survie prit le relais sur leur conscience, les coupant de toute pensée ou émotion tandis qu'ils éliminaient zombie après zombie. Les jambes étaient sectionnées ou brisées, les têtes étaient tranchées et les corps enflammés, emplissant les narines des combattants d'une odeur écœurante de sang et de chaire brulée. Le feu et l'acier dansaient ensemble dans les ténèbres, renvoyant au sommeil éternel ceux qui en avaient été privés. Deux douzaines d'âmes avaient été rendues à la grande faucheuse quand enfin ils purent se lancer dans un sprint final qui leur permit d'échapper à ce cauchemar. Même après avoir émergé dans la lumière rassurante de la lune, ils continuèrent à courir jusqu'à ce que le souffle vienne à leur manquer, les forçant à ralentir.

Ils ne s'accordèrent pas de pause, c'était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre. Non seulement ils étaient à peine à mi-parcours mais il n'avait plus de voiture pour semer facilement la horde de morts-vivants lancée à leurs trousses, sans parler de tous ceux qu'ils allaient certainement encore rencontrer. La relative sureté du métro surélevé était la bienvenue alors qu'ils progressaient le long des rails, faisant de leur mieux pour ignorer le sinistre spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. La hauteur leur offrait une vue sur une vaste partie de la ville, et bien qu'il s'agisse encore et toujours du même décor de mort et de destruction, le voir sur une telle ampleur dégageait une impression plus terrible encore que d'habitude. Étonnamment, même si certains erraient aléatoirement dans les rues, la majorité des zombies présents dans les environs semblaient converger vers un unique bâtiment, une sorte d'hôtel avec une enseigne 'Purgatory'. Des bruits ressemblant à des coups de feu provenaient de l'intérieur, indiquant que des survivants étaient probablement en train de défendre chèrement leur vie. Malheureusement, le duo ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour eux. Même s'ils parvenaient à atteindre le sol sans se blesser, la meute encerclant les lieux était trop importante pour eux. C'était déjà trop tard de toute façon, les coups de feu laissant bientôt place à un silence de mort.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la partie la plus redoutée de leur virée à travers Stillwater : la traversée du canal central. Des centaines de mètres sans la moindre cachette ou échappatoire si ce n'est sauter dans l'eau généralement glaciale. Et entre les conducteurs, les usagers du métro, les piétons simplement de passage et les flâneurs traînant au niveau des deux paires de tours décoratives de part et d'autres du pont, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer une impressionnante quantité de zombies se dressant sur leur chemin, sans parler de ceux qui les poursuivaient.

A première vue, il y avait quand même de bonnes nouvelles. D'abord, aucun obstacle ne gênerait leur avancée, les épaves de voitures étant majoritairement situées sur les bords et aucune rame n'ayant eu la mauvaise idée de dérailler. Par ailleurs, si le comité d'accueil auquel ils s'attendaient était bien présent, ses membres étaient disséminés un peu partout et non regroupés en un unique peloton. Tant qu'ils ne traînaient pas, ils ne se retrouveraient pas dans la même merde noire que dans le tunnel.

Le terrain dégagé était un grand avantage pour eux, leur permettant d'adapter leur tactique en fonction du nombre d'ennemis s'approchant d'eux. Autant ils pouvaient aisément éliminer un ou deux monstres isolés chacun de leur côté, autant les groupes plus larges étaient bien plus dangereux à affronter séparément. Face à ceux-ci, Ace faisait généralement diversion en tournant autour d'eux, profitant de la moindre opportunité qui se présentait pour en enflammer un ou deux au passage. Pendant ce temps là, Zoro n'avait aucun mal à les occire l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce que leur nombre soit suffisamment faible pour les achever ensemble. De cette manière, ils parvinrent à maintenir une allure correcte sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit blessé. Hélas, une mauvaise surprise les attendait sur l'autre rive.

Un camion-citerne s'était crashé dans un des piliers supportant le métro et le brasier qui en avait résulté l'avait affaibli au point de provoquer son effondrement sur une étendue impossible à traverser d'un bond.

« Changement de plan… » annonça le brun avec un soupir de frustration. Il leur faudrait emprunter un chemin certes plus direct mais surtout bien plus risqué. « Par là… » ajouta-t-il en commençant à trottiner. De nombreux zombies erraient ici et là mais ils les ignorèrent autant que possible, aucun d'entre eux ne tenant particulièrement à s'éterniser dans le coin. De plus, les combattre était inutile; ils ne feraient que s'épuiser un peu plus encore et attirer ceux rodant aux alentours. Plus vite ils atteindraient l'appartement, mieux ce serait.

Le duo tourna à gauche en bas du pont et remonta une large avenue jusqu'à se trouver sous le périphérique aérien. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans une rue plus étroite sur la droite qui les amena à une petite place au bout de laquelle se trouvaient des escaliers. Sitôt arrivés au sommet de ceux-ci, des sons quelque peu inquiétants sur leur gauche attirèrent leur attention.

Les grognements de près d'une centaine de morts-vivants se tenant à quelques mètres à peine.

Tous deux jurèrent et s'élancèrent à toute vitesse à travers le parking devant eux. Le métro était déjà visible, à deux rues de distance au nord, leur destination se trouvant juste derrière. Le bâtiment carré ne datait que de quelques années et avaient deux fonctions. Le rez-de-chaussée ainsi que les quatre premiers étages servaient de parking public tandis que les autres constituaient la partie résidentielle. Un ascenseur et une cage d'escalier permettaient d'accéder à tous les niveaux, une clé permettant aux occupants d'accéder aux niveaux supérieurs. Malheureusement, une autre horde de revenants était présente à l'entrée, bloquant les deux accès.

Ace les amena sur le côté gauche du bâtiment où ils entrèrent en sautant par-dessus le muret. Empruntant la rampe initialement prévue pour les voitures, il les guida jusqu'au quatrième étage, sprintant comme des dératés pour éviter les monstres présents sur les lieux. Une fois là-haut, ils s'approchèrent de la façade ouest. Légèrement au dessus d'eux se trouvait les escaliers d'évacuation, suffisamment proche pour être atteints d'un saut. Évidemment, mieux valait ne pas se rater sinon… disons simplement que l'atterrissage serait brutal. Ne laissant pas le temps ni à son bon sens ni à son équipier de le lui signaler et de le faire hésiter, il se lança. Avec succès. Agrippant le bas de l'échelle coulissante, il se hissa et signala à l'autre d'en faire de même. Avec tous les zombies de l'étage bientôt sur lui, celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute manière. Il sauta à son tour, attrapant le bras tendu prêt à le réceptionner. Quand ils furent enfin réunis, ils se laissèrent tomber au sol pour permettre à leurs jambes épuisées de récupérer, le soulagement les faisant éclater de rire.

Ils étaient arrivés sains et saufs.

« J'ai toujours dit que le quartier était pourri et malfamé. » Bien que la plaisanterie d'Ace lui valut quelques gloussements de son partenaire, elle ne fit rien pour calmer sa propre nervosité. Il était impatient d'entrer mais était également effrayé à l'idée de ne rien trouver d'autre qu'un appartement vide… ou pire.

Se relevant, la tête verte le suivit en silence jusqu'au huitième étage où ils s'arrêtèrent devant une fenêtre, un rideau les empêchant de voir l'intérieur. Il s'attendait à ce que le cracheur de feu frappe au carreau, voire le brise tout simplement. Au lieu de ça, quelques secondes de tripatouillage lui suffirent pour l'ouvrir.

« Tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour ouvrir la fenêtre de l'extérieur avec autant de facilité ? » demanda Zoro intrigué.

« Des années d'escapades nocturnes. » se contenta de répondre le plus vieux avec un sourire en coin.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce, la pale lueur de la lune révélant deux lits simples parmi d'autres meubles. Personne n'était visible d'ici mais il était clair que quelqu'un ou quelque chose était présent dans l'appartement. Une faible lumière vacillante provenait d'une porte entrouverte et des bruits ressemblant grandement à des ronflements étaient également audibles. Avec un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension, le brun alla directement dans la pièce voisine.

Allongé sur un canapé, dormant paisiblement près d'une paire de bougies allumées, un filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche, se trouvait l'adolescent qu'ils cherchaient.

« Luffy ! » cria Ace. La voix familière réveilla instantanément le jeune frère, de larges sourires fendant simultanément leurs visages alors qu'ils sautaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. « Ace ! »

Zoro les observa en silence, ne souhaitant pas interrompre ce moment émouvant. Une partie de son esprit les enviait, ramenant à la surface l'horrible souvenir des funestes retrouvailles de la veille qu'il réprima. Mais au fond de lui, il ressentait enfin un véritable optimisme pour la première fois depuis l'Évènement. Ils étaient parvenus jusqu'ici et avaient même retrouvé le garçon vivant et en apparente bonne santé. Les deux frangins étaient la preuve vivante que s'accrocher à un espoir aveugle n'était finalement peut-être pas aussi ridicule qu'il le pensait.

Imaginer des jours meilleurs était encore difficile pour lui mais avec ces deux là à ses côtés, se battre pour survivre ne paraissait plus aussi futile.

* * *

******Notes de l'auteur:** Luffy entre en scène. 

**Concernant les noms associés à Ace, quelques précisions. Primo, j'utilise 'pyrophile' et non 'pyromane' car le second sous-entend une folie, une pathologie, or Ace est passionné mais pas fou. Et secundo, j'utilise en anglais le terme 'raven' classiquement employé pour désigner les personnes ayant des cheveux noirs. J'ai longuement cherché un équivalent français plus précis que 'brun' qui s'emploie également pour le marron foncé mais je n'ai rien trouvé de vraiment correct. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à en faire part.  
**

**Les combats peuvent sembler un peu décevants car trop simples mais il faut bien se dire que les zombies ne sont pas vraiment les adversaires les plus dangereux qui soient. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura bien des challenges plus intéressants par la suite. Et n'allez pas croire qu'Ace est juste bon à servir de diversion, il conserve ses meilleures armes pour d'autres situations.  
**

**Le titre du chapitre est une référence à une musique du magnifique RPG 'Chrono Cross'  
**

**La ville de Stillwater décrite dans ce chapitre est une version légèrement modifiée de celle où évolue le joueur dans 'Saints Row 2'. Le bâtiment 'Purgatory' est la base principale du gang des Saints dans le jeu.  
**

******Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


	4. Reunion Tour

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre, deuxième et dernière partie de l'expédition à Stillwater, beaucoup plus courte que la précédente. Au menu, pas mal de discussion puis un peu d'action.  
**

******Les notes sont en bas de page.**

* * *

Zoro resta silencieux, attendant patiemment tandis que les deux frères s'étreignaient, chacun faisant part à l'autre de l'angoisse qui lui avait rongé les tripes depuis la veille. Il faut dire qu'après avoir fait face à tant de dangers au cours de cette périlleuse mission de sauvetage, sans parler de tous ceux qu'ils allaient surement devoir affronter par la suite, un peu de repos en lieu sûr était plus que bienvenu. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que le plus jeune des deux bruns sembla enfin remarquer sa présence, lui jetant un regard interrogateur qui n'échappa pas à son ainé.

« C'est Zoro, un ami. » annonça Ace. « Je l'ai croisé en venant à Stillwater. Je n'aurais probablement pas pu arriver jusqu'ici sans son aide. » ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant envers l'épéiste.

« Trop tôt pour me remercier, on doit encore sortir vivants de la ville. »

« Ça devrait pas être un problème ; à nous trois, rien ne pourra nous arrêter ! » s'exclama Luffy avec un large sourire et un ton qui stupéfia la tête verte. Ce n'était pas juste de l'assurance ; l'adolescent avait affirmé cela comme la plus banale des évidences, comme s'il énonçait une loi fondamentale que rien ni personne ne pourrait contredire. Il trouvait déjà que le pyrophile était trop optimiste pour son propre bien mais son cadet battait tous les records.

Ace éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de Zoro. La plupart des gens avaient une réaction de ce genre la première fois qu'ils rencontraient le jeune balafré. « Je t'avais prévenu. Je te présente Luffy dans toute sa splendeur. » finit-il par dire, laissant les deux faire connaissance et se serrer la main. Cependant, son hilarité disparut brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose d'alarmant. « Luffy, qu'est ce que t'as à l'arrière du cou ? »

Examinant la zone mentionnée, la tête verte découvrit ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction. Des traces de dents…

« Quoi, ça ? T'inquiètes, c'est rien de grave, juste un de ces connards à l'aéroport qui a essayé de me mordre par derrière. »

L'effroi emplit les yeux du cracheur de feu mais l'épéiste fut le premier à intervenir, coupant court à toute réplique paniquée de son ami. « Ça fait déjà un moment donc. Tu t'es pas senti bizarre depuis ? »

« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? C'est juste une légère morsure, c'est à peine s'il manque un peu de peau ! »

Le trio offrait un aperçu d'états d'esprit très différents les uns des autres. Luffy était en proie à la confusion, ne comprenant toujours pas la raison de cette soudaine agitation. Ace était une fois de plus dévoré par l'angoisse, craignant ce qui risquait d'arriver à son frère. Enfin, Zoro était perdu dans ses réflexions, s'efforçant tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, dans la tour de contrôle il y avait des corps qui semblaient ne pas s'être relevés après leur mort, pourtant leurs blessures n'étaient par mortelles pour des zombies. » Son ton pensif capta l'attention du plus vieux qui cogita sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, cherchant désespérément une information rassurante.

« Tu crois que quelque chose a empêché leur transformation ? »

« Aucune idée. Tu veux essayer ? » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, faisant écho à la taquinerie de son partenaire dans le tunnel. « Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais peut-être que seuls ceux qui se sont réveillés fous deviennent des morts-vivants par la suite. Il est possible que ceux qui, comme nous, sont restés _normaux_ soient immunisés contre ça. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment, je n'en sais absolument rien. » Il devait bien admettre que lui-même n'était qu'à moitié convaincu de ce qu'il disait tellement ça sonnait bizarre, mais il ne voyait pas de meilleure explication pour le moment. Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, chacun méditant sur ce qui venait de se dire jusqu'à ce qu'une voix aigüe ne perce leurs tympans d'un ton alarmé.

« Merde, vous pensez je vais me transformer en une de ces choses ? » L'épéiste se facepalma, incapable de concevoir que l'idée n'avait jamais frôlé l'esprit de l'ado jusqu'à présent. L'ainé tenta tant bien que mal de clarifier la situation avec le peu qu'ils en connaissaient, aussi bien pour rassurer son frère que lui-même. Néanmoins, le regard vide du plus jeune indiquait clairement qu'il n'en comprenait pas un traître mot, et il finit simplement par lui dire que tout irait bien. Avec de la chance, il était vraiment hors de danger.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, comment tu t'es échappé ? » Luffy fixa Zoro, l'incompréhension se lisant une fois de plus sur son visage. « La tour devait grouiller de zombies essayant de tous vous bouffer. Même avec les six que vous avez éliminés et ceux occupés à dévorer les gens qui t'accompagnaient, descendre et sortir de là vivant sans rien de plus qu'une légère morsure est un sacré exploit. »

« Bah en fait, les escaliers étaient bloqués par les monstres donc j'ai sauté par la fenêtre. » Tandis qu'Ace éclatait à nouveau de rire, les yeux de la tête verte semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Comment pouvait-il dire ça d'une manière aussi banale ? Et comment l'autre pouvait-il _rire_ de tout ça ?

« Ok, c'est officiel, vous êtes encore plus tarés l'un que l'autre. » soupira-t-il, provocant plus d'hilarité de la part des deux frères qui échangeaient un sourire complice. « C'est un miracle que tu te sois pas cassé quelque chose avec une telle chute. »

« Pas tant que ça en fait. » intervint le cracheur de feu, recevant un regard surpris de l'épéiste. « Il s'est toujours lancé dans des cascades à donner des crises cardiaques aux personnes qui n'ont pas l'habitude. Pourtant, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il s'en est toujours sorti indemne. Une fois, il a même mis ses doigts dans une prise électrique ; c'est à peine s'il a senti quelque chose ! Le médecin disait qu'il est plus résistant que la plupart des gens, comme si son corps était fait en caoutchouc ou quelque chose du genre. Ou alors, il a juste le cul bordé de nouilles. »

« Tu dis ça uniquement parce que t'es jaloux ; t'as voulu en faire autant avec tes doigts et tu t'es évanoui sous le choc. » rétorqua le plus jeune, tirant la langue en plaisantant.

« Oh, ta gueule ! » lui lança l'ainé d'un ton amusé, le coinçant dans une clé de cou pendant un bref instant. « Au fait, un cadeau pour toi. » ajouta-t-il en plaçant le chapeau de paille sur la tête de son propriétaire, déclenchant une avalanche de remerciements et de cris de joie assourdissants.

Zoro facepalma une fois de plus en secouant la tête avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet. « Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais avec tous ces morts-vivants qui traînent en bas, on ferait bien de pas trop s'attarder ici. Mieux vaudrait préparer vos bagages et se tirer d'ici. »

« Justement, on a un léger problème. » signala Ace, recevant un regard interrogateur de son ami. « La plupart de mes affaires sont à Fireburg et on n'a pas d'équipement adéquat pour un long voyage ici. On manque aussi de provisions ; on avait prévu de faire les courses à mon arrivée. »

« Je commence à croire que t'aimes compliquer les choses. » commenta la tête verte avec un soupir de plus. « J'imagine qu'on peut fouiller les autres appartements et se servir. Je doute fort que vos voisins viendront s'en plaindre un jour. »

« Ça peut se tenter mais j'avais une autre idée en tête. Il y a un centre commercial sur la côte sud-est, le 'Phantom Caverns', dont les étages inférieurs sont reliés à une grotte aménagée en lieu de détente. Un ponton a été aménagé pour les visiteurs au niveau de l'entrée naturelle qui donne directement sur l'océan. On devrait pouvoir le rejoindre en récupérant un hors-bord aux docks de la côte nord non loin d'ici. L'intérêt, c'est qu'en plus de pouvoir trouver tout ce dont on a besoin là-bas, ça nous faciliterait grandement la sortie de Stillwater ; pas besoin de repasser par l'aéroport et de se taper tous les zombies sur la route. »

« Est-ce qu'il ne risque pas d'y en avoir un paquet là-bas, entre tous les clients et les employés ? » demanda Zoro après une courte réflexion.

« Ça n'ouvre qu'à neuf heures du matin le samedi, le rideau de fer de l'entrée principale devait donc être baissé quand tout est arrivé. Logiquement, on ne devrait pas croiser grand monde. Il y aura sans doute une ou deux grilles à passer mais elles ne devraient pas résister à tes katanas. Et l'avantage, c'est qu'elles ne mordent pas. » Un craquement tonitruant leur parvint soudain depuis le couloir, très vite suivi par des grognements menaçants et des grattements sur la porte d'entrée. Même avec l'armoire déplacée par Luffy pour la bloquer, elle ne ferait pas long feu. « Et merde, le portail de sécurité a dû finir par céder. On dégage, magnez-vous ! »

Visiter les autres appartements s'avérant désormais impossible, le plan d'Ace était la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à eux.

Le trio se précipita vers la fenêtre de la chambre alors que la porte était réduite en morceaux par la horde qui essayait d'entrer. Fonçant en bas des escaliers de secours, ils libérèrent l'échelle coulissante d'un coup de pied et la descendirent en quatrième vitesse. Par chance, aucun zombie ne se trouvait à proximité, leurs anciens poursuivants se trouvant à présent dans les étages supérieurs du parking. Quand les trois furent enfin arrivés en bas, ils s'élancèrent en direction des falaises toutes proches au nord-est puis s'engagèrent sur la route longeant celles-ci.

Etant située en périphérie de la ville, seuls quelques revenants étaient présents dans les environs, ce qui allait probablement changer une fois arrivés dans la zone touristique. En effet, bien que les quais mentionnés par Ace ne soient pas très éloignés de l'entrée, ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de passer à proximité d'un vaste complexe hôtelier et d'un petit centre commercial juste en bord de mer. Cependant, ils ne perdirent pas de temps à éliminer plus d'ennemis que nécessaire, préférant éviter les combats autant que possible. Seuls ceux se trouvant directement sur leur chemin finissaient fauchés en deux par l'épéiste.

Les trois survivants arrivèrent bien vite sur une jetée en béton au bout de laquelle se trouvait une boutique de location. Non loin derrière, plusieurs embarcations étaient amarrées à une plateforme en bois. Seul problème en vue, un groupe d'une trentaine de morts-vivants bloquant le chemin. Avec tous ceux qui leur collaient aux basques, rebrousser chemin équivaudrait au suicide. Ils devaient se débarrasser de cet obstacle mais une attaque frontale était beaucoup trop risquée face à un tel désavantage numérique.

« Écartez-vous ! » avertit le pyrophile alors qu'il sortait une bouteille de son sac et en pris une gorgée. Plaçant la torche devant sa bouche, il recracha, créant une large boule de feu. Non seulement ceux qui furent engloutis par les flammes se mirent à brûler ardemment mais tous ceux qui entraient en contact avec eux s'enflammèrent à leur tour jusqu'à ce qu'aucun ne soit épargné.

« J'espère pour toi qu'on ne subira pas le même sort. » dit Zoro, rappelant au passage à son ami qu'ils ignoraient toujours si cette inflammabilité surnaturelle les affectait également.

« Pas le temps d'être prudent, c'est ça ou se faire bouffer. Prie si ça te chante et prépare toi à suivre. »

Le trio maintint la distance, hurlant aux corps embrasés de bien vouloir se magner et de crever avant que le reste de la troupe ne les rattrape. Chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité, les cadavres tombant à terre l'un après l'autre. Dès l'instant où le dernier d'entre eux toucha le sol, Ace ordonna aux deux plus jeunes de le suivre et s'engouffra dans un véritable labyrinthe de feu, usant de son expérience pour estimer quel chemin présentait le moins de risques jusqu'à ce qu'un imposant mur de flammes ne bloque la jetée sur toute sa largeur. Il marqua un bref temps d'arrêt juste devant, les mots de la tête verte résonnant dans son esprit alors qu'il rassemblait tout son courage pour ce qui pourrait bien être le dernier saut de son existence. Arriver sain et sauf de l'autre côté répondit enfin à leur question : contrairement aux zombies, leurs corps n'agissait pas comme un incroyable combustible.

Ne craignant plus de se transformer en torches humaines, les autres le rejoignirent rapidement. Ensemble, ils s'élancèrent vers la boutique de location, enfonçant deux portes pour accéder à la cabine du vendeur. Par chance, l'endroit n'avait pas encore été victime ni de pillage ni de destruction et les clés de bateaux étaient encore accrochées sur leur panneau mural. Les prenant toutes sans exception, ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le ponton où les embarcations étaient amarrées.

Trois zombies de plus tentèrent de leur bloquer le passage. Les corps réanimés d'une jeune asiatique aux cheveux longs, d'un garçon hispanique avec un bonnet et d'un homme plus âgé portant des lunettes de soleil étaient le dernier obstacle se dressant entre eux et la sortie. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que Luffy ne fasse tomber la première à l'eau à force de coups de poings et coups de pieds, qu'Ace ne brise les jambes du second avant d'y mettre le feu, et que Zoro ne décapite le dernier. Avec plus rien ni personne ne gênant désormais leur progression, le trio se dirigea vers le hors-bord le plus proche, l'épéiste se chargeant d'enlever la corde d'amarrage tandis que les frangins démarraient le moteur. Enfin, ils prirent le large, laissant derrière eux leurs poursuivants dont certains essayaient en vain de traverser le mur de flammes.

Ace leur fit contourner Stillwater, les amenant vers le centre commercial qu'il avait mentionné. Leur route passait le long des côtes nord et est, offrant aux trois garçons une vue de la ville principale et du district de 'Saints Row', en particulier des restes de la tour Ultor, le plus impressionnant building de la ville dont la moitié supérieure était à présent étalée au sol. Aucun endroit n'avait visiblement été épargné par l'Evènement. Ce qui se dressait devant eux n'était plus qu'une immense nécropole en ruines habitée par les morts-vivants, la pale lueur de la lune renforçant l'atmosphère lugubre qui émanait des lieux. Il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir de survivre longtemps dans ces terres de mort et de destruction, du moins pas tant que les monstres arpentant les rues n'étaient pas éliminés voire soignés, si cette dernière option était seulement possible. Dans tous les cas, cette tâche n'était pas de leur ressort. Une fois leurs préparatifs terminés, ils feraient simplement leurs adieux à cet endroit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils approchèrent d'un ponton en bois sortant d'une grotte naturelle au bas d'une falaise. Comme l'ainé du groupe le supposait, il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de présence hostile aux alentours, du moins pas encore. Une fois le bateau amarré, ils pénétrèrent dans l'ouverture sombre. Non loin de l'entrée se trouvait une plateforme métallique avec des escaliers reliant les divers niveaux. Le tunnel menant au centre commercial était à l'étage suivant, bloqué simplement par une fine clôture métallique. Un panneau avertissait qu'elle était censée être électrifiée lorsqu'elle était fermée mais sans électricité en ville, elle n'était rien de plus qu'un ridicule obstacle que l'épéiste trancha aisément.

Les murs de briques remplacèrent bientôt les parois rocheuses alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les niveaux inférieurs où les boutiques étaient situées. Cependant, la plupart étant encore closes, le trio monta jusqu'à l'hypermarché du rez-de-chaussée via une série d'escaliers uniquement pour le trouver fermé également. Ils inspectèrent méticuleusement les lieux, enfonçant porte après porte jusqu'à trouver un trousseau de clé dans le bureau de sécurité qui leur permettrait de déverrouiller les rideaux de fer du complexe. Ils éliminèrent au passage la douzaine d'employés morts-vivants errant dans les couloirs afin de ne pas être dérangés pendant leur séjour. Quand enfin ils eurent terminé, ils s'attelèrent à leurs préparatifs, prenant en compte ce que la tête verte avait déjà en sa possession.

A manger et à boire évidemment mais également une poêle à frire, une casserole et un réchaud à gaz qui leur permettrait de cuisiner un minimum. Une boussole ainsi que des cartes détaillées du pays pour leur éviter de se perdre au milieu de nulle part. Une large couette, quelques couvertures et une tente suffisamment grande pour le groupe entier. Deux puissantes lampes torches pour remplacer celle plus basique de Zoro. Enfin, quelques vêtements de rechange, en particulier pour les frangins.

Alors qu'ils réunissaient tout ce matériel, Ace eut subitement une idée et s'en alla à la recherche d'objets bien précis : un pack de six petites bouteilles de coca en verre, de l'alcool, du chatterton noir et un T-shirt blanc. Faisant fi des objections de la tête verte, il s'aventura brièvement à l'extérieur et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bidon d'essence, s'assurant de reverrouiller le rideau de fer de l'entrée derrière lui. Quand il commença à vider les bouteilles et à déchirer le vêtement, les autres lui envoyèrent des regards surpris qu'il ne tarda pas à remarquer.

« Cocktails Molotov » expliqua-t-il avec un large sourire. « Ca pourra nous être utile si jamais on croisait à nouveau une horde de zombies. » Le temps qu'il eut terminé les six, le reste de l'équipement avait été assemblé puis rangé ou attaché à des sacs de voyage.

Tout étant enfin prêt, ils retournèrent à leur embarcation et s'en allèrent vers le continent. Observant la ville peut-être pour la dernière fois, les frangins se remémoraient tous les souvenirs qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, sans parler de tous les amis qu'ils ne reverraient probablement jamais. Néanmoins, malgré la tristesse de telle considérations, ils arboraient un large sourire tout comme Zoro. Le sauvetage de Luffy et la fuite de Stillwater avaient été couronnés de succès. Maintenant, il leur fallait voyager à la recherche d'un havre de paix, voire d'autres survivants.

Peu importe s'ils ne trouvaient jamais rien ni personne, ils se contenteraient de survivre aussi longtemps que possible et de profiter au maximum des quelques plaisirs qu'ils pourraient trouver au cours de leur périple, en particulier la compagnie des autres.

* * *

**********Notes de l'auteur**: j'ai conscience que ce chapitre peut sembler un peu court. L'expédition à Stillwater était prévue pour ne faire qu'un seul chapitre mais étant donnée la longueur qu'il atteignait, j'ai décidé de couper à l'entrée en scène de Luffy. A ce moment-là, je ne m'attendait pas à ce que la suite soit si courte.  


**Quoi qu'il en soit, le chapitre 5 devrait arriver assez vite. Le trio étant maintenant sorti de la ville, ils peuvent commencer leur voyage sérieusement. Des challenges bien plus intéressants les attendent là-dehors.  
**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est le nom d'une mission du jeu "Saints Row 2" dont est tirée Stillwater. Le 'Phantom Caverns' décrit ici est une version légèrement modifiée de celui présent dans le même jeu. Au passage, un grand bravo à ceux qui auront reconnu les personnages faisant un caméo.  
**

**********Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciés.**


	5. Under a Sky Full of Stars

**Et voilà le chapitre 5. Peu d'action ici, je commence simplement à travailler sur la relation entre Ace et Zoro. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel si tôt dans l'histoire ; laisser leur le temps d'apprendre à se connaître et de tomber amoureux ^^. J'espère que vous apprécierez en tout cas.  
**

**Par ailleurs, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un ou plusieurs commentaire jusqu'à présent. Toute critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative est bonne à entendre. Par ailleurs, comme j'essaye autant que possible de répondre à chacun d'entre vous, si vous n'avez pas le courage de vous connecter sur votre compte (ça nous arrive à tous de temps à autre :p), tâchez si possible de signer de votre pseudo exact, que je sache à qui adresser le message.  
**

**Comme d'habitude, les notes sont en bas de page.  
**

* * *

A mesure que leur bateau s'éloignait lentement de Stillwater, les survivants commençaient à sentir la fatigue que l'adrénaline avait atténuée jusqu'à présent. Tous trois avaient besoin de repos bien mérité. Il leur fallait trouver au plus vite un endroit calme où passer le reste de la nuit. Examinant la côte depuis la sécurité de leur hors-bord, ils arrivèrent à une crique située à environ trois kilomètres à l'est du tunnel que les deux plus âgés avaient emprunté pour pénétrer dans la ville. Tout autour se dressaient de petites collines sans arbre ni buisson au sommet, un terrain parfait pour repérer de loin tout zombie en approche. Vu les faibles chances de trouver un meilleur site aux alentours, sans parler du fait qu'ils ignoraient totalement quelle quantité de carburant il leur restait, ils décidèrent de débarquer ici.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour dresser la tente mais suffisamment pour que Luffy s'en aille rejoindre le pays des rêves. Après l'avoir porté à l'intérieur, les deux autres sortirent pour une brève discussion et s'accordèrent rapidement à dire qu'au moins un d'entre eux devrait monter la garde, au cas où quelque chose (ou même quelqu'un…) ne décide de leur rendre visite. La tête verte proposa rapidement que son partenaire aille dormir en premier et qu'il prenne la relève au bout de quelques heures, laissant au passage l'adolescent profiter d'une nuit entière. Le cracheur de feu accepta la proposition et alla rejoindre son frère, souhaitant bonne nuit à l'épéiste qui s'installait aussi confortablement que possible pour sa veillée. Heureusement pour eux, rien ni personne ne vint les déranger.

Quand le plus jeune du groupe se réveilla le matin suivant, il fut accueilli par une plaisante odeur de nourriture. Sans menace apparente dans les environs, Ace avait jugé la zone suffisamment sûre pour allumer un feu que Zoro et lui utilisaient à présent pour préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner destiné à compenser l'absence de dîner de la nuit précédente. Le trio profita de la tranquillité des lieux pour discuter calmement de leur plan d'action tout en mangeant, le principal point d'interrogation étant « où aller ? ».

L'unique proposition notable du balafré fut de fortifier leur camp actuel mais entre l'absence de source d'eau potable et la cité pleine de mort-vivants non loin de là, les autres avaient rapidement mis cette option de côté. Quant à la tête verte, il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre suggestion, principalement parce qu'il n'avait qu'une connaissance très limitée du pays. En dehors de Tarbes, il n'avait connu que sa ville natale et il ne lui en restait que de rares bribes de souvenirs.

Au final, ils s'accordèrent sur un plan du pyrophile : descendre jusqu'à Clyde, une ville portuaire sur la côte sud du continent. Située à près de 550 kilomètres au sud, peut-être avait-elle épargnée par l'Evènement qui avait frappé le nord du pays. Dans le cas contraire, ils pouvaient tenter de rejoindre la base locale de la marine dont l'officier en charge n'était autre que le grand-père des deux frangins, le vice-amiral Garp. Le fait qu'Ace et Luffy soient tous deux restés normaux laissait espérer qu'il en soit de même pour le vieil homme, auquel cas celui-ci ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour défendre les lieux et en faire un sanctuaire pour d'autres survivants comme eux. Dans le cas contraire, ils pourraient toujours y récupérer de l'équipement, notamment des armes, avant de se mettre en route vers une autre destination.

Bien qu'ils fassent de leur mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître, aucun des trois n'était véritablement optimiste quant à ce qu'ils trouveraient s'ils arrivaient jusque là. De toute manière, c'était là la meilleure option qui se présentait à eux. Y avait-t-il seulement un seul endroit sûr quelque part en ce bas monde? La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était voyager, survivre et ne pas perdre espoir.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe était fin prêt à partir. Ils quittèrent alors la crique, marquant ainsi le début d'une longue marche vers le sud.

* * *

Aucun incident notable ne se produisit au cours des jours suivants. Chaque jour ressemblait au précédent, le paysage étant la seule chose variant un tant soit peu, au grand dam de Luffy. Le balafré mourrait d'envie d'avoir un peu d'action mais il avait conscience qu'à part des attaques de zombies, il n'avait hélas pas grand chose à espérer. Non pas que se battre ne soit pas distrayant mais même lui pouvait comprendre que des gens essayant avant tout de survivre préfèrent éviter les ennuis plutôt que de foncer dedans tête baissée. C'est pourquoi, malgré la voix intérieure qui n'avait de cesse d'exacerber son profond état d'emmerdement, il ne s'en plaignait jamais, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre son ainé.

Rester à l'écart du danger était précisément la priorité de ce dernier. Se référant à leur nouvelle carte, il planifiait leur route de telle manière qu'ils ne s'approchaient jamais trop des zones urbaines, en particulier de la cité de Buffalo Falls. Au lieu de ça, il les faisait passer par des champs, des routes de campagne et de minuscules villages. Il leur arrivait occasionnellement de croiser de petits groupes de morts-vivants mais rien que le trio ne pouvait gérer. Tant qu'ils ne tombaient pas sur une horde aussi large que celles de Stillwater, ils n'avaient pas trop de soucis à se faire.

Cependant, autant ils pouvaient faire preuve d'une prudence infinie de jour, autant ils ne pouvaient se soustraire aux périls de la nuit, la première raison étant évidemment leur immobilité… et peut-être aussi un peu le fait que tous trois étaient de gros ronfleurs, ce qui ne les aidait pas vraiment à rester discrets. Pour cette raison, avant chaque coucher de soleil, ils s'assuraient de trouver un lieu adapté offrant d'une part un point de vue dégagé sur le terrain alentour et d'autre part soit une position facilement défendable, soit une échappatoire. Deux d'entre eux montaient également la garde suivant le même principe qu'Ace et Zoro avaient appliqué dans la crique, un simple turn-over permettant à chacun d'entre eux de profiter d'une pleine nuit de sommeil tous les trois jours, du moins tant qu'ils ne recevaient pas de visite inattendue.

En dépit de toutes ces précautions, de nombreuses questions occupaient constamment leur esprit. Y-avait-il un risque que le feu de camp ne révèle leur position à des zombies écervelés ? Ceux-ci étaient-ils l'unique menace ou d'autres surprises se terraient-elles dans l'ombre ? Comment la faune et la flore avaient-elles été affectées par toute cette histoire ?…

L'Evènement et ses répercussions demeuraient un véritable mystère. Ils étaient tels des aventuriers, évoluant au beau milieu de l'inconnu, devant constamment être sur leur garde, prêts à voir surgir tout et n'importe quoi au détour d'un chemin. Une situation pour le moins périlleuse…

Mais vu qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, les trois survivants continuaient à marcher, s'approchant chaque jour un peu plus de leur destination.

L'actuel avait été particulièrement calme, avec un unique corps solitaire à décapiter sur leur route. Le soleil descendait vers l'horizon alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Il était grand temps de trouver un point de chute pour la nuit à venir.

Une modeste ferme isolée des villes et villages voisins apparut bientôt sur leur droite. Partant de la route de campagne qu'ils suivaient depuis déjà plusieurs heures, un long chemin de terre bordé de chaque côté par une pommeraie menait jusqu'à une humble maison à deux étages, Celle-ci était entourée d'une étable sur la gauche, d'un jardin à l'arrière et d'un potager sur la gauche, la petite taille de ce dernier laissant penser qu'il était destiné à un simple usage personnel. Enfin, deux larges champs rectangulaires se trouvaient derrière le jardin, chacun d'eux disposant d'une paire de silos à grains.

Après s'être assurés que rien de dangereux n'était enfermé à l'intérieur, les garçons décidèrent rapidement de passer la nuit à l'intérieur de l'étable. En plus d'être évidemment bien plus sûre que leur tente, avec une seule porte et aucune fenêtre au niveau du sol, elle serait beaucoup plus simple à sécuriser que la maison. Les propriétaires ne s'en plaindraient pas de toute manière ; ils avaient disparu sans laisser de trace.

Durant l'heure suivante, la tête verte fut chargée de parcourir le domaine à la recherche de fruits ou de cultures toujours comestibles à ce jour. Dans le même temps, les deux bruns fouillaient la résidence principale de fond en comble pour quoique ce soit d'utile. Bien qu'ils ne trouvèrent aucun objet présentant un quelconque intérêt, ils dégotèrent diverses denrées intéressantes : bière, alcool, épis de maïs, pommes de terre, pommes et produits dérivés maison tels que confiture, jus et cidre…

Ace étant le seul d'entre eux capable de cuisiner décemment, il utilisa leurs trouvailles pour préparer un repas plus agréable que les habituelles boîtes de conserve tandis que Zoro essayait tant bien que mal de laver leurs vêtements, usant de la pompe située près du potager pour obtenir de l'eau un tant soit peu claire. Luffy se reposait tranquillement sur l'herbe, son estomac vide et la douce odeur de nourriture en train de cuire étant les seules choses empêchant son corps épuisé de s'endormir sur place. Une fois le dîner enfin prêt, ils mangèrent paisiblement autour du feu de camp, le plus jeune vidant son assiette encore plus vite que d'habitude puis souhaitant immédiatement bonne nuit à ses compagnons de voyage, rapidement rejoint par son frère ainé.

Malgré l'apparente sécurité de leur refuge, l'un d'entre eux devait quand même monter le garde. Mieux valait être trop prudent que de stupidement se retrouver mort (enfin, mort-vivant…) si jamais des zombies ou une quelconque autre menace décidait de pointer son nez. C'était au tour du balafré de se reposer tranquillement et l'épéiste s'était porté volontaire pour rester debout durant la première moitié de la nuit. C'est pour cette raison qu'après le repas, alors que les frangins étaient déjà dans un sommeil profond (et bruyant) sur un matelas pris dans la maison, il éteignit le feu et verrouilla l'étable à l'aide d'un gros cadenas trouvé à l'intérieur. Puis il grimpa une échelle jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, attrapant au passage ses katanas ainsi qu'une couverture noire.

S'installant près de l'ouverture du grenier à foin, juste au-dessus de la porte principale, il se prépara à la longue veillée qui l'attendait. Ace viendrait prendre sa place dans cinq heures.

* * *

Depuis l'Evènement, la nuit était devenue un véritable paradoxe. En l'absence totale de pollution lumineuse, la voute céleste était remplie de plus d'étoiles que Zoro en avait vu dans toute sa vie. Brillant majestueusement au milieu de celles-ci, la presque pleine lune illuminait la ténébreuse voûte céleste, baignant la campagne dans sa pale lueur. Le décor tout entier était silencieux et immobile, teinté de nuances de gris tel une vieille photographie. Même la tête verte ne pouvait rester insensible face à la beauté qui s'offrait à ses yeux, tant sur terre que dans les cieux.

Et pourtant, le monde n'avait jamais été aussi terriblement mort.

Pas le moindre feu ou lumière scintillant au loin qui sous-entendrait la présence d'autres survivants. Pas le moindre signe de mouvement à l'exception de la brise faisant occasionnellement frémir la végétation. Pas le moindre bruit brisant le silence oppressant en dehors des ronflements de ses amis. Et ça ne se limitait pas seulement à l'absence d'activité humaine. Les hiboux, les chats, les rongeurs, les criquets… tous ces animaux qui donnaient autrefois un semblant de vie à la plus sombre des nuits avaient totalement disparu. Si le paysage avait été un tant soit plus ravagé et désolé, il aurait été la parfaite illustration du royaume des morts. Ironiquement, la seule chose qui donnait un semblant de vie à ce décor lugubre était ces emmerdeurs de morts-vivants.

Contempler ces paysages figés des heures durant permettait au moins à l'épéiste de se vider la tête et de penser à sa propre situation.

Voilà trois jours que leur groupe avait démarré son long périple vers Clyde. Il n'allait pas prétendre que la situation était rayonnante mais elle n'était pas sombre non plus, notamment grâce à ses nouveaux compagnons de route. S'habituer à eux s'était avéré bien plus simple qu'il ne s'y était attendu. A Tarbes, il n'avait jamais cherché la compagnie de types surexcités dans leur genre, préférant les personnes plus calmes comme telles que Kuina.

Quoiqu'il en soit, même s'ils étaient sans conteste les plus grands tarés qu'il ait jamais rencontrés, ils n'étaient pas bons à rien pour autant. Chaque fois qu'un combat face à des zombies s'avérait inéluctable, les frangins entraient dans une sorte de transe guerrière des plus sérieuses, à l'opposé complet de leur insouciance habituelle. Le changement était si bluffant que la tête verte en venait régulièrement à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas un tantinet schizophréniques. Cerise sur le gâteau, même si leur style de combat était plutôt sauvage, ils n'en étaient pas moins extrêmement doués et suffisamment audacieux pour affronter des ennemis surnaturels sans la moindre hésitation.

Quand Ace avait dit de Luffy qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas avec les détails, il ne plaisantait définitivement pas ; sa photo aurait pu se trouver dans le dictionnaire à côté de la définition de 'casse-cou'. La présence d'esprit de son ainé avait probablement sauvé le jeune balafré plus d'une fois et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Encore que, pour être tout à fait honnête, tous trois pouvaient se révéler téméraires. La différence est qu'Ace et lui n'agissaient ainsi que lorsque quelqu'un d'autre était en danger ou qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix ; Luffy l'était en permanence.

Les deux frères avaient bien d'autres points communs allant de leur inépuisable énergie à leur appétit d'ogre, le plus évident étant leur éternelle bonne humeur. La facilité avec laquelle ils le faisaient rire et sourire ne manquait jamais de le surprendre. Tous deux étaient une source intarissable de joie et d'optimisme qu'ils partageaient avec le reste du monde, Luffy plus encore qu'Ace.

Il y avait toutefois des différences notables entre eux, en particulier en termes d'aptitudes. L'adolescent était une tête en l'air complète sans aucun talent autre que le combat mais la force pure de sa radieuse personnalité pouvait revigorer n'importe qui et les convaincre de ne jamais abandonner, telle une précieuse lumière dans un horrible monde de ténèbres. De son côté, le peu de charisme qui faisait défaut au pyrophile comparé à son cadet était compensé par une large gamme de compétences associée à un efficient mélange de savoir, d'intelligence et de sagesse. Figurativement parlant, si Luffy était l'âme du duo, Ace en était le cerveau.

En dépit de ses premières réticences, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il était plus qu'heureux de les avoir à ses côtés.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de pas provenant de l'intérieur de l'étable. Au bout de quelques secondes, le large rideau sombre posé sur les portes ouvertes pour empêcher l'air froid d'entrer fut écarté d'un geste, révélant un Ace sans chapeau, emmitouflé dans une couverture noire et tenant deux bouteilles de cidre dans sa main droite.

« T'es en avance. » remarqua Zoro en s'apercevant qu'il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant la relève prévue.

« Je sais, j'arrivais plus à dormir. » répondit le brun, offrant une bouteille à la tête verte avant de s'installer de l'autre côté de l'ouverture, un froncement de sourcils marquant son visage encore à moitié endormi.

« Un problème ? »

« Nan, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve sur mes amis. Enfin, pour être honnête, plutôt un horrible cauchemar… Je n'arrête pas de penser à eux depuis un moment. Je me demande si certains d'entre eux sont toujours en vie, si je suis pas en train de les abandonner alors que je pourrais être en train de les chercher. » Son ton grave rappelait à l'épéiste toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie pour Kuina à son réveil.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais je doute qu'on puisse les trouver. Je pense qu'on sera d'accord pour dire que Luffy est un cas particulier. La majorité des survivants sont probablement déjà sur la route à la recherche d'un endroit sûr, partis sans laisser de message derrière eux de la même manière que nous. J'ai bien peur qu'à part leur souhaiter bonne chance, il n'y ait pas grand-chose que l'on puisse faire pour eux. » Ces paroles étaient certes cruelles à entendre mais Zoro préférait être honnête plutôt que de lui redonner inutilement trop d'espoir.

« T'inquiète, je sais bien que t'as raison ; c'est juste difficile d'accepter l'idée que je les reverrais probablement jamais. C'est d'autant plus frustrant quand la dernière chose que j'ai dit à la plupart d'entre eux était un banal 'A la semaine prochaine !'… Mes amis ont toujours été ce que j'avais de plus précieux après mon frère. »

La tête verte tourna vers lui un regard surpris accentué par un sourcil levé. « Et le reste de ta famille dans tout ça ? »

« Mes parents et grands-parents sont tous morts quand je n'étais qu'un gosse. Ce vieux schnock de Garp est une exception mais vu qu'on ne le voit qu'une fois par an, et encore ça c'est les bonnes années, c'est comme si c'était le cas au final. Luffy est le seul qu'il me reste. C'est pour ça que mes amis sont si importants à mes yeux ; ils sont comme la famille que je n'ai jamais eue. »

Il était impossible de ne pas percevoir la mélancolie sous-jacente dans sa voix. Mieux valait ne pas s'aventurer plus loin ; ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rouvrir les blessures du passé. En conséquence, Zoro ne répondit rien. Au lieu de ça, ses pensées étaient maintenant tournées vers ses propres amis. Kuina était morte évidemment, et il ne serait pas surprenant que les jumeaux Denton soient au mieux devenus tarés, au pire zombifiés. Toutefois, il y en avait d'autres susceptibles d'avoir survécu, en particulier parmi les disciples du dojo qui étaient en mesure de se défendre dans ce monde hostile.

Les deux garçons restèrent assis en silence, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin tout en dégustant leur boisson et en admirant le paysage nocturne leur faisant face. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'Ace ne reprenne la parole d'un ton moins anxieux mais non moins sérieux.

« Je t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir accompagné à Stillwater… Jamais je n'aurais atteint l'appartement à temps sans ton aide. Dix minutes plus tard et j'aurais rien trouvé d'autre que des zombies. Luffy serait déjà parti… ou pire. »

« Inutile de me remercier. Avec le recul, je pense que j'avais fortement besoin d'être secoué, et c'est en bonne partie grâce à toi que j'ai pu me remettre d'aplomb. La moindre des choses était de te renvoyer l'ascenseur. »

« Sauf que rien ne t'y obligeait, en particulier après ce que je t'ai dit. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement à Tarbes pour te démoraliser à ce point ? Vu ton comportement à Stillwater, on peut pas dire que tu sois du genre à baisser les bras comme ça… »

« J'ai fait comme toi, à ceci près que je n'avais ni frère ni aucun proche encore en vie quand tout cela est arrivé. A la place, j'ai foncé chez ma meilleure amie. Malheureusement, elle n'était plus elle-même quand elle s'est réveillée… Elle a décapité son père et a essayé de faire pareil avec moi. » L'épéiste marqua une courte pause, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux alors que la scène sanglante se rejouait devant ses yeux. « Je l'ai tuée… Deux fois. Vivante et mort-vivante. »

Le brun était choqué, pas seulement par l'horreur de l'histoire mais par une soudaine réalisation. Quelques jours plus tôt à peine, il avait accusé la tête verte de fuir, d'abandonner ses amis sans la moindre hésitation. Il se maudit intérieurement avant de répondre sur un ton à la fois compatissant et plein de remords.

« Merde… Pas étonnant que tu sois au trente-sixième dessous après ça…Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça… »

« En même temps, j'ai pas été particulièrement tendre avec toi non plus ; t'avais de bonnes raison de m'en vouloir. Et puis, tu va t'excuser pour quoi ? Me convaincre d'aller de l'avant et de ne rien laisser tomber ? » A la grande surprise de son ami, Zoro le regardait à nouveau, arborant un large sourire malgré le sérieux de la discussion. « Franchement, arrête de te prendre la tête. T'as rien fait de mal, bien au contraire. »

Ace éclata de rire, ne s'attendant absolument pas à une telle réaction de la part de l'autre. « Moi qui culpabilisait d'avoir agi comme un connard et voilà que tu me remercie pour ça… T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? »

« Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment ! » Les rires emplirent l'air, tous deux se laissant prendre par l'atmosphère subitement plus détendue.

« Enfin bref, merci infiniment. Même si j'adore mon frère, pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un de plus futé que lui n'est vraiment pas de trop. Je suis heureux qu'on se soit rencontrés et qu'on voyage ensemble à présent. » Le plus vieux sourit chaleureusement à Zoro, un geste que ce dernier retourna immédiatement alors qu'il répondait.

« Pareil pour moi. Pour être honnête, je regrette pas d'être avec vous ; même votre folie a un côté apaisant. Même pour moi qui ne suis pas tellement du genre social, affronter tout ce merdier tout seul serait un véritable cauchemar. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Et encore, ça pourrait être pire. Si on néglige notre petite virée à Stillwater, on n'a pas eu trop d'ennuis jusqu'à présent. »

« Comment on progresse jusqu'à présent ? »

« A peu près comme prévu. A ce rythme là, on devrait atteindre Clyde dans environ deux semaines. Avec un peu de chance, tout ira mieux une fois là-bas. » Malgré son air assuré et la teneur de son discours, Ace ne put dissimuler complètement une légère hésitation durant la dernière phrase.

« A en juger par ta voix, on dirait que je suis pas le seul à ne pas m'attendre à un miracle. »

« Je suis simplement réaliste. Même si c'est mon idée, il faut bien admettre que tout est basé sur l'éventualité que Garp ait survécu, sans parler de tout ce qui pourrait nous arriver sur la route. Cependant, ce serait encore plus stupide de rester là à rien foutre. »

« Aucun plan B en tête, juste au cas où ? »

« Le plan B est exactement comme le plan A : choisir une destination et rester ensemble tout au long du chemin, encore et encore. Au mieux, on finira par trouver un endroit sûr où s'installer. Au pire, on s'en ira en beauté en emmenant un maximum de ces connards avec nous dans la tombe. »

Un large sourire apparut sur leurs visages et la tête verte rit brièvement avant de répondre un simple « Ça me va. » en tendant le bras pour faire tinter sa bouteille avec celle du brun.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, tous deux profitant simplement de la présence rassurante de l'autre tout en terminant leurs boissons et en imaginant ce que l'avenir pouvait bien leur réserver en bien comme en mal. Après un long moment et un lourd bâillement, Zoro souhaita bonne nuit à Ace et s'en alla profiter au maximum des quelques heures de sommeil auxquelles il avait droit, laissant le cracheur de feu commencer son tour de garde.

Malgré toutes les incertitudes qui planaient encore, un large sourire apparut sur leurs visages alors qu'ils réalisaient la chance et le plaisir qu'ils avaient d'avoir l'autre à leur côté pour faire face à cet enfer sur terre.

* * *

Le cinquième jour après leur départ de la ferme, le groupe s'apprêtait à prendre une pause déjeuner quand le fleuve Elni apparut à l'horizon. Le traverser signifiait qu'ils auraient bientôt parcouru la moitié du chemin. Cependant, il y avait un léger problème…

Où diable se trouvait le pont ?

La route qu'ils avaient suivie toute la matinée s'enfonçait brusquement dans l'eau pour en émerger sur l'autre rive, environ trois kilomètres plus loin. Il n'y avait strictement rien entre les deux, du moins rien de visible à la surface.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda la tête verte, se tournant pour faire face à ses compagnons.

« On traverse, évidemment ! » répondit Luffy en le regardant comme s'il avait posé la question la plus débile du monde, le sourcil levé et la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Beaucoup trop risqué. » intervint son frère immédiatement d'un ton pensif. « L'eau a l'air trop profonde pour avoir pied et le courant est bien trop fort pour nager une telle distance en portant tout notre équipement. »

« Quelqu'un a une idée pourquoi la route est submergée, pour commencer? » remarqua Zoro. « C'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup plu ces derniers jours. »

Ace prit un court instant pour analyser la situation avant de répondre, un froncement de sourcils se creusant sur son visage. « La météo n'a rien à voir avec ça à mon avis. Même le déluge le plus terrible aurait du mal à causer une telle crue. »

« Laisse moi deviner, tu va nous dire que tout va être bien plus compliqué que prévu, c'est ça ? » dit l'épéiste, à la fois amusé et las.

« J'en ai bien peur. » Une autre pause. « Je pense que le barrage d'Erkun a cédé… Si c'est bien ça, la déferlante provoquée par le sinistre a dû détruire ou submerger tous les ponts et une partie des villes jusqu'à la côte. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? On construit un radeau ? » La question valut au jeune balafré un regard sceptique des deux autres.

« As-tu seulement la moindre idée de comment faire ? » demanda la tête verte. Le regard vide qu'il reçut de l'ado était suffisant pour lui répondre. « C'est bien ce que je pensais… » ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux avec un sourire en coin tandis que l'ainé éclata de rire avant de reprendre la parole.

« Notre meilleure option est certainement de remonter l'Elni jusqu'à Erkun. Une fois là-bas, on pourra soit essayer de passer par le tunnel de maintenance, soit contourner ce qu'il reste du lac Ogrun. »

« On a pas vraiment le choix de toute manière, j'imagine… » soupira Zoro, un hochement de tête d'Ace confirmant ses paroles. « Dans ce cas, en route. » conclut-il en s'éloignant d'un pas assuré, une voix l'appelant bien vite parmi des rires à demi étouffés.

« Euh, Zoro… Erkun est dans l'autre direction… »

* * *

******Notes de l'auteur**:  


**Ainsi commence une belle amitié... Nous savons tous comment cela va finir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de patience.  
**

**Comme vous pouvez le deviner, le prochain chapitre sera plus orienté action. Des zombies bien sur mais probablement plus que cela. ^^  
**

**Petite précision sur les mises à jour. Ce chapitre était le dernier existant déjà en anglais et qu'il me 'suffisait' de traduire. A partir de maintenant, la fic avancera au même rythme que la version anglaise et les mises à jours ne seront donc plus aussi rapides que jusqu'à présent. A l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, je planche sur le second chapitre de ma fic 'Corridors of Time'. Ce n'est qu'une fois celui-ci terminé que je m'attellerai au chapitre 6 de 'Days of Ruin'. Je suis donc désolé de vous annoncer qu'il va falloir être patient!  
**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à une musique du superbe RPG "Sword of Mana" (refonte de "Mystic Quest", premier opus de la série "Seiken Densetsu").  
**

******Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


	6. A Hint of Things to Come

**Voilà le chapitre 6. Un peu d'action saupoudrée d'un peu de discussion. Peu de commentaires à faire pour l'instant, je garde ça pour après.  
**

**La seule chose que je signalerai pour l'instant est que la voix humaine ne porte pas très loin de manière générale. Cependant, le temps de ce chapitre, considérez qu'elle porte un peu plus loin que d'habitude. ^^  
**

**Une fois de plus, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un ou plusieurs commentaires jusqu'à présent. Toute critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative est bonne à entendre. Par ailleurs, comme j'essaye autant que possible de répondre à chacun d'entre vous, si vous n'avez pas le courage de vous connecter sur votre compte (ça nous arrive à tous de temps à autre :p), tâchez si possible de signer de votre pseudo exact, que je sache à qui adresser le message.  
**

**Comme d'habitude, les notes sont en bas de page. Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Voilà déjà un moment que le trio remontait le fleuve Elni en direction d'Erkun et bien que la théorie d'Ace quant au pont manquant mystérieusement à l'appel ne soit pas encore véritablement confirmée, plusieurs éléments penchaient dans ce sens.

Il y avait tout d'abord les nombreux zombies qu'ils avaient trouvés sur leur chemin. Contrairement à d'habitude, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de les combattre. Et pour cause, ils étaient déjà passés de seconde vie à trépas. S'ils étaient si intéressants, c'est que la façon dont leurs cadavres inertes étaient étalés sur la berge tout en restant partiellement immergés n'était pas sans rappeler les corps des noyés emportés par le courant. Qu'un mort-vivant puisse périr d'une telle manière était impossible à affirmer à l'heure actuelle mais étant donnée l'absence de blessure létale visible sur la majorité d'entre eux, la seule autre explication serait qu'ils aient été éliminés à l'aide d'une méthode encore inconnue. Cependant, quelle que soit la cause du décès définitif, il semblait clair au vu des autres faits que leurs dépouilles avaient été amenées là par les eaux.

Des débris de nature variable étaient également visibles aussi bien échoués sur le rivage qu'en train de flotter à la surface. Il y avait là du mobilier urbain tel des bancs ou des panneaux de signalisation, de simples planches de bois et de lourds blocs de béton armé, des voitures et d'autres véhicules en tout genre… Une telle diversité ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Sans parler du fait que le plus impressionnant d'entre eux, un poids lourd en plutôt bon état, ne pouvait avoir été entraîné que par un _très_ fort courant.

Puis il y avait la rivière elle-même dont la largeur dépassait de loin celle indiquée par la carte de la région. Autre signe qui ne trompe pas, les routes censées la longer de part et d'autre avaient tout bonnement disparu. Le niveau de l'eau était tellement monté qu'elles avaient été englouties tout comme l'ensemble de l'étroite vallée, à tel point que le trio n'avait d'autre choix que de rester au sommet des falaises formant cette dernière.

Dernier indice mais non des moindres, ce bruit qu'ils entendaient depuis près d'une demi-heure. Au début, c'est à peine s'ils l'avaient remarqué mais plus ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, plus il devenait assourdissant. Pas besoin d'être un expert pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait très probablement d'une cascade. Une _très grande_ cascade…

Tous ces petits détails ne remontaient pas vraiment le moral des garçons. Si Ace avait effectivement vu juste et si malheureusement il s'avérait impossible de traverser l'Elni, ils n'auraient alors d'autre choix que de contourner le lac Ogrun, un long détour de près d'une semaine. Inutile de dire que l'idée d'un tel contretemps ne les réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

Histoire de couronner le tout, la nature avait vraisemblablement décidé de ne pas les soutenir, choisissant ce jour précis pour leur offrir une météo déprimante. Comme pour accentuer l'ambiance morose qui s'installait à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les quelques nuages gris qui obscurcissaient le soleil matinal avaient progressivement laissé place à un voile noir bloquant intégralement le soleil qui n'avait cessé jusqu'à présent de briller sur eux depuis le début de leur aventure. Pour l'heure, des vêtements chauds et épais étaient largement suffisants pour les protéger à la fois du froid et de la pluie. Cependant, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une petite bruine de rien du tout s'était peu à peu intensifié pour ressembler à une averse un tantinet désagréable. Si cela continuait à ce rythme, il leur faudrait bientôt faire face à un orage encore plus déplaisant.

« Bordel de merde… » jura subitement Luffy, une grande stupeur se lisant dans ses yeux écarquillés.

Après deux heures de marche, la ville d'Erkun et son barrage se dressaient enfin devant leurs yeux ébahis… ou pour être tout à fait exact, ce qu'il en restait.

Conformément à l'hypothèse du cracheur de feu, l'impressionnant édifice de cent dix mètres de haut avait cédé. Le tiers supérieur avait presque intégralement disparu, laissant derrière lui un trou béant par lequel un puissant torrent s'écoulait librement dans la vallée en contrebas. Conséquence de ce désastre, la cité était désormais engloutie sous une quinzaine de mètres d'eau, seuls quelques douzaines d'immeubles atteignant la surface, des traces d'incendie visibles sur l'un d'entre eux. A leur grand étonnement, très peu de cadavres flottaient aux alentours.

« La vache… qu'est-ce qui a pu causer ça ? » demanda Zoro.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Ace distraitement même s'il s'agissait d'une question plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. « Un accident, un acte de destruction de la part d'un taré… Est-ce vraiment important de toute façon ? Au final, ça change rien pour nous. »

« C'est pas faux… » La tête verte marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre la parole avec un sourire en coin. « Rassure-moi, le tunnel dont tu parlais, il est quand même pas au beau milieu de la ville ? »

« Nan, c'est dans un bâtiment là-haut. » répondit le balafré à la place de son ainé en pointant le sommet du barrage du doigt, ce qui lui valut un regard incrédule de l'épéiste si peu habitué à le voir faire preuve d'un quelconque savoir.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« C'est simple, on a fait exactement les même sorties avec l'école. Nos profs ne se cassaient pas le cul à faire dans l'original. » l'informa le pyrophile avec un petit rire. « Enfin bref, comme il vient de le dire, on doit pouvoir accéder au passage depuis le centre de contrôle. Il était initialement prévu pour faciliter le transport d'équipement et d'outils d'un côté à l'autre et ainsi pouvoir réparer les petits incidents avant que la situation ne devienne aussi critique. Mais pour être honnête, ni lui ni moi ne l'avons vu ; le secteur était sous haute surveillance militaire et nous n'étions évidemment pas autorisés à pénétrer les lieux. Espérons que c'était pas juste un ramassis de conneries racontées par les autorités pour rassurer les gens. »

Tout en écoutant les explications de son ami, Zoro observa le paysage autour de la zone désignée. De là où ils étaient, il distinguait uniquement un minuscule morceau de ce qu'il supposa être le bâtiment mentionné par les deux frangins, sur la droite du barrage. Juste en face, des escaliers avaient été taillés dans la roche, permettant de descendre jusqu'à Erkun, même si aujourd'hui ils se terminaient dans l'eau. Une rampe s'étendait également sur la droite et se séparait en deux routes distinctes, l'une menant jusqu'à la ville tandis que l'autre rejoignait le sommet de la falaise bordant la vallée. Il leur serait facile d'utiliser cette dernière pour atteindre leur destination.

« Oy… » Alors que le groupe s'apprêtait à se mettre en route, une voix sortie de nulle part attira leur attention malgré le bruit assourdissant de la cascade. « Oy… Par ici ! »

Il fallut quelques secondes aux trois garçons pour identifier l'origine de ces appels, une personne solitaire se tenant sur le toit émergé d'un immeuble. C'était un homme d'âge mûr rachitique, élégamment vêtu, aux courts cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés et portant de petites lunettes.

« Par pitié, aidez-moi ! » les supplia l'inconnu une fois repéré par le trio. « Je ne sais pas nager, je suis coincé ici depuis des jours et je serai bientôt à court de nourriture ! »

« Vous être trop proche du courant ; si on essaye de venir vous chercher à la nage, on va se faire emporter… » répondit Ace tout en scannant les environs pour un quelconque moyen de le sortir de sa prison sous-marine. « Est-ce que vous pouvez vous rapprocher de nous d'une façon ou d'une autre ? »

« Non, j'ai déjà essayé de passer par les toits mais je ne peux pas aller dans votre direction. Le mieux que je puisse faire est de me rapprocher des escaliers sur la falaise mais la distance reste trop importante pour moi. »

« Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour le moment. Il faudrait trouver un bateau en état de naviguer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait nous être utile… »

« Vous devriez chercher dans le bâtiment là-haut. » suggéra l'homme en pointant le sommet de la falaise du doigt comme Luffy avant lui. « Le personnel en charge du barrage avait à sa disposition tout un équipement de maintenance, notamment des canots pneumatiques qu'ils utilisaient régulièrement pour inspecter la structure. »

« C'est justement là-bas qu'on allait. Vous savez si on doit s'attendre à croiser des zombies ou pas ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. En temps normal, il n'y avait que quelques ouvriers et soldats présents sur place. Cependant, de nombreuses personnes sont montées se réfugier là-haut pour échapper tantôt aux zombies, tantôt à l'inondation. Il y a eu des coups de feu et même quelques explosions, probablement les gardes en train de se défendre contre ces choses, mais c'était il y a une semaine au moins déjà. »

« Ok, on va aller y jeter un œil. En atten… »

« Merci. Je vais préparer mes affaires et j'irai vous attendre aussi près des escaliers que je puisse aller. » l'interrompit l'étranger en retournant tellement vite à l'intérieur que le cracheur de feu n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ne voyant de ce fait là aucune raison de s'attarder ici plus longtemps, le trio se mit en marche vers son objectif.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide, sans le moindre obstacle pour les ralentir, si bien qu'à peine vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini de contourner la zone inondée et étaient à présent en train de monter la rampe taillée sur le flanc de la falaise. Ce n'est qu'une fois à mi-chemin du sommet qu'un groupe d'ennemis se dressa sur leur chemin. A en juger par leurs tenues décontractées, il était peu probable qu'il s'agisse de soldats mais plutôt des civils mentionnés par l'inconnu. Bien qu'une vaste majorité d'entre eux arboraient les mêmes marques de griffures et de morsures que d'habitude, il y avait d'intrigantes exceptions. Étant donnés les blessures sur leur ventre, il était évident qu'on leur avait tiré dessus à de nombreuses reprises. Toute la question était de savoir si cela leur était arrivé après ou _avant_ leur retour comme mort-vivant.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de les affronter, l'épéiste dégaina deux de ses katanas, prêt à taillader ses adversaires les uns après les autres. De son côté, hélas privé de son feu tant adoré en raison de la pluie, le pyrophile imita son cadet qui se préparait déjà pour se battre à mains nues, tous deux faisant craquer leur cou et leurs poings, un rituel qui précédait chacun de leurs combats. Une idée surgit alors dans son esprit et il ordonna aux autres de prendre des places spécifiques ; lui et Luffy au bord de la falaise, Zoro vers l'intérieur.

Lorsque les morts-vivants furent à portée, la tête verte profita de leur position surélevée pour trancher leurs jambes et les achever d'un rapide coup à la tête, une stratégie qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Dans le même temps, les frangins laissèrent leurs ennemis les approcher de très près et évitèrent leurs attaques au dernier moment pour ensuite les envoyer valser d'un coup de poing ou de pied bien placé jusqu'en bas de la falaise. L'affrontement s'avéra d'une telle facilité que moins de deux minutes plus tard, les deux douzaines de zombies n'étaient plus de ce monde, libérant ainsi la voie vers le centre de contrôle du barrage.

Le spectacle qu'ils y découvrirent n'était ni magnifique, ni rassurant. Du haut des escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée principale du petit bâtiment gisaient plus d'une centaine de cadavres dont se dégageait une puanteur si immonde qu'ils devaient vraisemblablement pourrir là depuis déjà un moment. Si la plupart d'entre eux étaient simplement criblés de balles, d'autres au vu des quelques cratères dans le sol et des longues traînées de sang avaient probablement été victimes de grenades dont la détonation leur avait littéralement arraché des membres voire les avaient explosé en plusieurs morceaux pour les plus malchanceux. Cependant, il apparaissait que même une telle puissance de feu n'avait pas été suffisante pour stopper la déferlante mort-vivante, et la porte métallique pourtant prévue pour être ultra résistante avait fini par céder sous la horde envahissante.

Un point alarmant était l'absence totale de zombification chez certains d'entre eux qui avait malgré cela été descendus au même titre que les autres, leur résurrection ayant visiblement été empêchée par des tirs à la tête. Se posait alors une question simple : qui étaient les défenseurs des lieux ? Des soldats devenus fous et meurtriers suite à l'Evènement ? Des survivants terrifiés, trop paniqués pour faire la distinction entre amis et ennemis au beau milieu du combat ? Ou plus inquiétant, des enfoirés n'ayant pas le moindre remord à abattre quelqu'un froidement plutôt que de prendre un minimum de risques pour lui sauver la vie?

La réponse n'était pas sans conséquence. En effet, de l'extérieur il était impossible de dire qui était finalement sorti vainqueur de cette terrible bataille. Bien que plus aucun mort-vivant n'était visible aux alentours, cela ne voulait pas dire que d'autres ne rôdaient pas à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, aussi emmerdants soient-ils, les zombies étaient surtout incroyablement lents et stupides, ce qui en faisaient des adversaires généralement faciles à neutraliser à partir du moment où vous restiez prudent et que vous sachiez comment les renvoyer chez la Grande Faucheuse. En revanche, une ou plusieurs personnes qui pouvaient être au mieux désespérées, au pire tarées voire impitoyables, étaient potentiellement bien plus dangereuses, surtout si elles disposaient d'armes à feu. Si de tels individus s'y terraient encore et décidaient de s'en prendre à eux…

Avec uniquement des katanas et du feu pour riposter, le trio pouvait très vite se retrouver dans une merde noire.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent les uns les autres et débâtèrent brièvement sur la marche à suivre, optant très vite pour une approche lente et prudente dans l'espoir d'éviter une situation aussi extrême. Prenant position à côté de la porte d'entrée principale, Ace jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur pour repérer de possibles menaces. Au bout de longues secondes sans rien détecter ni de vivant ni de mort-vivant, il pénétra dans le bâtiment et se mit à inspecter salle après salle de manière similaire tandis que ses camarades montaient la garde, faisant preuve d'une attention particulière pour tout bruit ou mouvement suspect.

Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste salle rectangulaire située au centre du rez-de-chaussée. Quatre portes sur le mur de gauche menaient aux vestiaires et aux sanitaires pour chaque sexe. Sur la droite se trouvaient deux portes plus larges, la première menant notamment à un petit entrepôt rempli d'outils et d'équipements en tout genre. La seconde semblait faire office de point d'accès au fameux tunnel qu'ils souhaitaient emprunter, la descente jusqu'à la base du barrage étant assurée par un imposant monte-charge trônant au centre de la pièce ainsi que par une rampe longeant les murs. De larges portes coulissantes permettaient à de petits véhicules d'entrer par l'entrepôt afin et de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au monte-charge.

L'unique accès à l'étage supérieur était un escalier métallique situé dans la salle centrale qui montait tout droit dans un poste de sécurité. De là, deux portes menaient respectivement à la salle de détente du personnel et à la salle de contrôle du barrage. Dans ce dernier, le mur faisant face au lac Ogrun était simplement constitué d'une large vitre pare-balle destinée à offrir au personnel un contact visuel en plus de leurs écrans.

Au bout de longues minutes, l'intégralité du bâtiment avait été inspectée. Au final, il n'y avait plus là âme qui vive ni même qui revive ; seuls restaient des corps en décomposition, des traînées de sang sur les murs, des douilles éparpillées sur le sol… tant de témoignages muets de la bataille acharnée qui s'était déroulée en ces lieux quelques jours auparavant. A en juger par la disposition des cadavres et par les dégâts matériels, les survivants avaient résisté jusqu'au bout, n'hésitant pas à faire usage de leurs grenades même en intérieur, et avaient fini par se retrancher dans la salle de contrôle pour une lutte finale. Quant à savoir si certains en était ressortis vivants, cela resterait certainement un mystère pour la nuit des temps.

Toute menace étant désormais raisonnablement écartée, Zoro se lança en quête d'équipement à travers l'ensemble du bâtiment. Malheureusement, soit les défenseurs s'étaient retrouvés à court de munitions et d'explosifs, soit quelqu'un d'autre était déjà passé par là. Forcer les casiers du personnel ne révéla hélas rien d'intéressant non plus, si bien qu'au final, il revint les mains vides de sa longue exploration. Pendant ce temps, les frangins fouillèrent l'entrepôt de fond en comble, tombant entre autres sur les bateaux pneumatiques mentionnés par l'inconnu.

Emportant avec eux l'un de ceux-ci ainsi qu'un système de gonflage et un moteur hors-bord, les trois garçons furent accueillis hors du bâtiment par une averse encore plus forte, l'atmosphère orageuse étant à présent renforcée par un vent puissant qui venait de se lever. S'approchant du bord de la falaise, ils aperçurent l'étranger en train de courir sur les toits dans leur direction. Il avait revêtu une tenue plus adaptée à la météo capricieuse et portait également un sac à dos. L'instant d'après, il leva la tête vers eux et, remarquant leur présence, s'arrêta pour les interpeller.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Le vacarme de la cascade toute proche et de la pluie battante étouffaient sa voix plus encore qu'avant.

« Oui, c'est bon, on a un canot. Vous en faites pas, on vient vous chercher de suite. » répondit Ace. Malgré ces derniers mots, l'homme reprit sa course.

Le trio dévala alors les centaines de marches menant jusqu'à la ville. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la surface de la zone inondée, ils gonflèrent leur embarcation, installèrent le moteur dessus et partirent chercher l'inconnu. Entre temps, celui-ci avait atteint le toit le plus proche possible de leur position, distant d'environ trois cents mètres. La météo quelque peu pourrie et la puissante cascade tombant à proximité ne leur facilitaient pas la tâche, les forçant à limiter leur allure pour faire face aux eaux tumultueuses sur lesquelles ils naviguaient. Malgré cela, il ne leur fallut pas trop longtemps pour rejoindre l'homme.

« Merci, merci infiniment ! » s'exclama celui-ci dès leur arrivée avec un énorme soulagement perceptible aussi bien dans sa voix que sur son visage. « J'avais peur de ne jamais sortir vivant d'ici. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Allez, venez ; inutile de rester ici plus… » Le pyrophile s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de sa réponse quand quelque chose en arrière-plan attira subitement son attention. C'était une paire d'ailes voguant gracieusement dans les airs, ce qui contrastait totalement avec les mouvements si chaotiques des ordures emportées par le vent. Un oiseau qui descendait lentement vers la cité engloutie pour enfin se poser sur un morceau de bois flottant non loin des quatre bonshommes, son arrivée pour le moins inattendue les prenant tous par surprise.

« Je rêve pas, c'est bien une tourterelle ? » demanda Ace d'une voix incrédule.

« On dirait bien. » lui confirma une tête verte tout aussi étonnée que son ami. « Etrange, je croyais que tous les animaux étaient morts. »

« Apparemment non. Peut-être qu'il y a simplement autant de survivants chez eux que chez les humains. Ou alors ils viennent juste de se réveiller. »

« Comme ça, d'un coup, après dix jours de coma ? Bizarre… »

« Bizarre ? » répliqua le plus vieux avec un petit rire. « On se bat régulièrement contre des zombies, je te rappelle. C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de 'normal'. »

« C'est pas faux. En tout cas, si les animaux sont bel et bien de retour, espérons que ce soit au moins une bonne nouvelle pour nous. »

La réponse à la question sous-entendue arriva dès la seconde suivante, quand la tourterelle fut gobée par un crocodile surgissant subitement de l'eau à quelques mètres à peine des spectateurs qui arboraient à présent une expression de pure terreur.

« Bordel de merde ! On se tire d'ici, vite ! » hurla aussitôt le cracheur de feu.

Malheureusement, un autre reptile frappa à cet instant, ses impressionnantes mâchoires évitées in extremis par Luffy, forçant le groupe à se réfugier sur le toit à proximité. Hélas pour eux, ce dernier étant situé légèrement en dessous de la surface, les prédateurs aquatiques seraient quand même en mesure de les atteindre. Seul réconfort, nager jusqu'à eux serait impossible ; les bêtes n'auraient d'autre choix que de marcher jusqu'à eux à vitesse réduite.

Se fiant aux instructions d'Ace, les quatre survivants se mirent dos à dos et surveillèrent les eaux tout autour d'eux, à l'affut du moindre danger à l'aide de leurs lampes de poche. De longues minutes terriblement stressantes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles deux paires d'yeux tournaient en rond autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle ne décide de venir les rejoindre sur le toit.

Pour une fois, les frangins acceptèrent les katanas qui leurs étaient proposés, ces derniers étant la seule arme correcte dont ils disposaient face à un tel adversaire. De nouveaux ordres furent donnés afin de se préparer à l'assaut à venir. S'écartant de l'animal, Luffy fut chargé de garder un œil sur le second tandis que l'inconnu devait rester derrière lui et le prévenir en cas d'attaque ou si jamais un autre ennemi décidait de se joindre à la fête. De leur côté, Zoro et Ace prirent lentement position de part et d'autre du crocodile, attendant qu'une ouverture se présente. Une attaque frontale était au mieux extrêmement risquée, au pire tout bonnement suicidaire ; attaquer par derrière était la seule option raisonnable.

Néanmoins, rien ne se passa pendant un moment interminable. La menace principale ne bougea pas d'un millimètre ; au lieu de cela, il se contentait d'observait les diverses proies qui s'offraient à lui, se demandant par lequel il devrait commencer son festin.

« Zoro, fais gaffe ! » prévint soudain le balafré d'une voix stressée. « L'autre est sur le toit, derrière toi ! »

Réagissant instantanément en poussant en juron, la tête verte pivota sur elle-même de manière à pouvoir apercevoir chaque reptile du coin de l'œil. Contrairement au premier qui hésitait encore, celui-ci l'avait clairement pris pour cible. Si tous deux décidaient de s'en prendre à lui, il se retrouverait alors dans une merde noire. Son meilleur espoir serait que le pyrophile réagisse suffisamment vite pour éliminer celui qui se trouvait près de lui.

Un autre moment d'angoisse s'écoula, humains et bêtes se dévisageant, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un se décide à ouvrir le bal.

Ce fut le dernier arrivé qui se lança le premier, fonçant vers Zoro avec une soif de sang brillant dans ses yeux. L'épéiste bondit sur le côté, parvenant ainsi à échapper aux mâchoires mortelles mais n'osant pas contre-attaquer alors qu'un autre adversaire était peut-être déjà après lui.

Cependant, ce dernier avait une autre victime en tête. Alors que la première offensive était lancée, le jeune brun avait lancé un autre avertissement à la tête verte, tournant légèrement la tête au passage et baissant sa garde l'espace d'un instant. Ce fut suffisant pour que l'autre crocodile ne se décide à profiter de l'ouverture pour le charger. Le balafré réagit immédiatement, alertant l'homme derrière lui et le poussant vers la droite tout en sautant lui-même en arrière sur la gauche.

Malheureusement, même si aucun d'eux ne fut blessé par l'animal, l'eau était suffisamment haute pour dissimuler de petits tuyaux sur lesquels Luffy butta alors qu'il atterrissait, le faisant chuter en arrière. Il était presque possible de voir le sourire ravi sur la gueule de son agresseur. Tout ce que le garçon pouvait faire pour maintenir la distance était de reculer à quatre pattes tandis que la bête avançait vers lui, pressée de déguster le malheureux ado avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever.

Focalisé qu'il était sur son repas imminent, le crocodile avait complètement oublié l'existence d'Ace qui se précipita à la rescousse de son frère. Poussant un puissant cri de guerre, le pyrophile bondit sur le dos de la créature, brandissant dans ses deux mains son katana pointé vers le bas. Lorsqu'il atterrit, l'acier froid de sa lame transperça les écailles et le crâne, plongeant directement dans le cerveau du monstre et le tuant sur le coup.

Pendant ce temps, Zoro continuait à affronter son propre adversaire. Les attaques se succédaient à quelques secondes d'intervalle. N'ayant plus à craindre l'arrivée d'un second ennemi, il lança enfin une contre-offensive. Juste après avoir évité un nouvel assaut, il imita son partenaire et sauta sur le dos de la bête, là où les mâchoires mortelles ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Malgré toute la force avec laquelle l'animal se débattit, l'épéiste tint bon et le poignarda à de nombreuses reprises. Le coeur fut finalement atteint par un des coups, causant la mort quelques secondes plus tard.

Alors que les cadavres des deux reptiles gisaient à terre, de larges sourires fendirent les visages des quatre survivants. Dans l'ivresse de la victoire, ils ne remarquèrent pas une autre paire d'yeux s'approchant d'eux à toute vitesse.

L'instant d'après, un intense cri de douleur déchira l'air…

Le soulagement du trio laissa place à une expression de pure terreur quand ils découvrirent la terrible scène. Au beau milieu du combat, l'inconnu s'était inconsciemment rapproché du bord, suffisamment pour que sa jambe soit à portée des mâchoires d'un troisième crocodile. Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, la pauvre victime se faisait entraîner à l'écart, disparaissant très vite sous l'eau où le prédateur aquatique comptait le noyer. Ses appels à l'aide terrifiés s'éteignirent, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une eau rougissante…

« Allez, vite, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici ! » hurla Zoro au bout de quelques secondes alors qu'il reprenait enfin ses esprits. Peu lui importait d'avoir l'air insensible à la tragédie qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux ; un mort valait toujours mieux que quatre.

Scannant les environs, il repéra bien vite le canot pneumatique dérivant à une certaine distance du bâtiment sur lequel ils étaient. Ne laissant à personne le temps de l'arrêter, et en particulier pas son propre bon sens, il déposa son sac sur le sol et plongea en direction du bateau. Il avait pertinemment conscience que c'était de la folie pure et dure mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix ; nager était leur seule et unique porte de sortie.

Les frangins observaient depuis le centre du toit sans oublier de rester à l'affût pour tout crocodile qui déciderait de se pointer. Chaque seconde qui passait semblait durer une éternité tandis qu'ils attendaient impatiemment, priant de ne pas voir une soudaine tâche écarlate apparaître à la surface. L'angoisse se fit durement ressentir jusqu'à ce qu'enfin leur ami émerge et embarque sur le canot. Dès lors, la tête verte vint les récupérer et les ramena jusqu'aux escaliers qu'ils remontèrent en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au centre de contrôle du barrage. En pénétrant dans la salle centrale, ils furent heureux de constater qu'aucun emmerdeur n'était arrivé depuis leur départ.

Réfugiés dans ce bâtiment abandonné, à l'abri de la météo pourrie et surtout du danger, tout au moins pour l'instant, ils s'accordèrent une pause, se laissant tomber à même le sol. Tous trois restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, le silence n'étant brisé que par le bruit de la pluie venant de l'extérieur. Un éclat de tonnerre annonça très vite le début d'un véritable orage.

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Des alligators en plein milieu d'une grande ville ? » finit par rugir Ace d'une voix à la fois furieuse et inquiète. Il savait que ses compagnons n'étaient en rien responsables de ce qui se passait mais il ne parvenait pas à retenir sa frustration. Au fond de lui, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu sauver l'inconnu, comme si sa mort était un échec personnel, un manque d'attention qu'il ne pouvait pas se pardonner.

« Pas des alligators ; des crocodiles. » corrigea Zoro d'un ton bien plus calme que celui du pyrophile. « Des crocodiles de l'Elni je dirais. Ils vivent principalement autour du lac Ogrun. J'imagine qu'avec la rupture du barrage, certains ont dû être emportés jusqu'ici par le courant que cela a créé. »

« Crocodiles ou alligators, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Peu importe comment tu les appelles, ça reste ni plus ni moins que des bestioles de merde qui veulent nous bouffer. »

« Saloperies de wani. » jura le balafré, ce qui lui valu un regard surpris de Zoro.

« Wani ? »

« Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'il appelle les crocodiles. J'ai jamais su pourquoi… » expliqua l'ainé en haussant les épaules au passage.

« Je vois. Quoiqu'il en soit… » reprit la tête verte. « Il y a quelque chose d'étrange au niveau de leur comportement. Aussi redoutable soient-ils, les crocodiles ont en général tendance à éviter les assauts frontaux, préférant autant que possible prendre leurs proies en embuscade. Pourtant, ceux qui nous ont attaqués s'en foutaient complètement. » Il marqua une courte pause avant de continuer. « En fait, je me demande si l'Evènement ne les aurait pas affectés eux aussi, en les rendant plus agressifs encore qu'en temps normal, comme ce fut le cas avec les humains. »

« Est-ce qu'ils avaient pas faim, tout simplement ? » suggéra Luffy, faisant preuve d'un sérieux qu'il réservait en général pour les combats. « Après tout, ils viennent de dormir pendant dix jours, pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient morts. Ils doivent avoir la dalle après ça. »

« Peut-être un peu les deux. Dans tous les cas, il vaudrait mieux s'attendre à d'autres rencontres de ce genre. Les animaux sont de retour et je doute fort que les crocodiles seront les seules à venir nous emmerder. Et même s'ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux que les zombies, ils sont clairement bien plus dangereux. En fonction de l'endroit où on va, on ferait bien d'être encore plus prudents qu'avant. »

« Génial, merci de nous remonter le moral. » Zoro était forcé d'admettre qu'il ne saurait dire si le commentaire du plus vieux était censé être sarcastique ou juste insultant. « En clair, maintenant on est des gros tas de viande au milieu d'animaux affamés. Et bien sûr, il fallait qu'ils se réveillent pile quand on rencontre enfin un autre survivant. Putain, mais quelle journée de merde ! »

L'épéiste était on ne peut plus d'accord avec son ami. Et le pire, c'est que pour lui, ce n'était pas une journée ordinaire ; c'était son vingtième anniversaire. Déjà à l'époque, il avait des sentiments partagés de ce point de vue là. Autant il ne pouvait pas nier que les fêtes étaient sympas, surtout avec Kuina qui mettait un point d'honneur à les organiser, autant il détestait être ainsi le centre de l'attention pendant un jour entier, raison pour laquelle il n'en avait pas encore parlé aux deux frangins. Il avait initialement prévu de leur annoncer le soir pendant le dîner, histoire de ne pas trimbaler ça durant tout le voyage. Evidemment, ce n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Même s'ils n'y avaient pas assisté, tous pouvaient s'imaginer le corps sans vie de l'inconnu en train d'être dévoré par cet enfoiré de reptile. Faire la fête après une telle tragédie serait on ne peut plus gênant et déplacé.

'Un grand merci à la nature pour ce _merveilleux_ cadeau…'

« Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda le balafré. Après un moment de silence, Ace remarqua que les deux plus jeunes le regardaient patiemment. En conséquence, il s'évertua à calmer son trouble intérieur et se força à réfléchir pour de vrai, prenant en compte toutes les nouvelles données pour en dégager le meilleur plan possible. »

« On reste ici pour la nuit. » finit-il par déclarer avec un profond soupir. « Je sais pas vous mais j'ai aucune envie de retourner dehors avec cet orage ; de toute manière, il va bientôt faire complètement noir. On peut utiliser le mobilier pour barricader les portes et s'échapper par le tunnel si nécessaire. On verra demain comment on fait pour traverser la rivière. »

Le silence tomba alors sur le groupe et les frangins commencèrent à établir le camp, laissant à Zoro le temps d'enfiler une tenue sèche. Seuls quelques mots furent échangés après cela, chacun préférant rester dans son coin après les évènements de la journée. Plus tard, malgré les bruits divers et les images envahissant leurs esprits, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le sommeil, en particulier l'ainé qui comptait bien profiter de sa nuit sans tour de garde.

La soirée se déroula sans le moindre incident quel qu'il soit.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, le voile sombre qui obscurcissait le ciel était parti, ne laissant derrière lui que de rares nuages gris. Le soleil était de retour, leur offrant un peu de chaleur réconfortante pour affronter l'air frais du matin. La cascade était toujours aussi puissante que la veille et le lac était encore assez haut pour la maintenir ainsi pendant des jours, voire des semaines.

Au cours du petit-déjeuner, Ace expliqua les divers moyens d'atteindre leur destination.

Sa première intention était de traverser le tunnel, longer la falaise jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de la zone inondée, puis descendre en rappel à l'aide de l'équipement disponible dans l'entrepôt. Pas de crocodile mais un risque évident de tomber pendant la descente, en particulier durant un orage venteux.

Cependant, le temps s'était calmé et l'obscurité s'en était allée, si bien qu'ils pouvaient sans problème voir ce qui se trouvait dans l'eau de la cité engloutie. Du coup, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien prendre un bateau et s'en servir pour traverser la rivière. Tant qu'ils étaient prudents et attentifs, ils pouvaient éviter une nouvelle rencontre mortelle.

Même si aucun d'entre n'avait particulièrement envie de se retrouver à nouveau nez-à-nez avec un crocodile, ils votèrent pour le second plan. Malgré tout, ils emmenèrent avec eux des cordes et de l'équipement d'escalade. 'On ne sait jamais quand ça pourra nous être utile.' avait argumenté le plus vieux. Après avoir empaqueté toutes leurs affaires, ils descendirent à nouveau les escaliers devant le bâtiment, en bas desquels le canot de la veille attendait patiemment d'être réutilisé.

Sortir de la ville ne s'avéra pas aussi difficile qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. Grâce au soleil illuminant la région, toutes ces bêtes pouvaient être repérées d'une distance plus que raisonnable. Avançant à vitesse prudente, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de rester à l'écart des toits émergés derrière lesquels ces ordures sournoises pouvaient se dissimuler. Heureusement, aucun ne vint leur chercher des noises.

La seule chose qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin était une paire de lunettes familière qui flottait à la surface…

Quelques temps après, ils étaient de retour sur la route qu'ils suivaient la veille avant ce détour forcé par Erkun. Laissant le bateau derrière eux, ils repartirent en direction de Clyde. Au final, la traversée de l'Elni ne leur avait prit qu'à peine plus d'une demi-journée.

Hélas, ce qui aurait normalement dû être une heureuse nouvelle ne leur apporta ni la satisfaction, ni le sentiment de victoire qu'ils avaient éprouvés à la sortie de Stillwater. A la place, il n'y avait qu'un goût amer qui leur restait en bouche. Celui de l'échec, de la culpabilité, et de la mort.

Ils étaient certes plus près de leur destination mais dans le même temps, une nouvelle menace s'était levée.

Et le monde leur avait cruellement rappelé à quel point il lui était facile de leur ôter la vie, peu importe l'ardeur avec laquelle ils résistaient…

* * *

******Notes de l'auteur**:

**Comment ça, c'était plus sombre que d'habitude? :p  
**

**Mieux vaut vous y attendre à l'avenir... après tout, les garçons évoluent dans un monde hostile. Avec l'arrivée de animaux, des challenges plus intéressants que les zombies vont pouvoir se présenter. En tout cas, ça m'ouvre un bon paquet de possibilités pour la suite. ^^**

**Au passage, j'espère que vous avez reconnu la victime des crocodiles. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous suggère de réviser One Piece. :p  
Je précise que si vous avez pensé à Kuro, c'est perdu! Cherchez encore. :p  
**

**Et pour ceux qui s'impatienteraient, ne vous inquiétez pas, Wiper se joindra bientôt à la fête!**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à une musique de superbe RPG tactique "Fire Emblem - Rekka no Ken"  
**

******Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


	7. Whispers in the Trees

**Après quasiment trois mois, voici enfin le chapitre 7. Désolé pour cette longue attente mais divers entre les fêtes, le boulot, un OS imprévu, un décès, ma difficulté à écrire des dialogues potables et la durée de traduction, il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour pondre ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur.  
**

**Je ne ferai pas de commentaires sur le contenu pour l'instant, je garde ça pour les notes en bas de page afin de ne pas vous spoiler. :p  
**

**Merci une fois de plus à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont ont pris le temps de laisser un ou plusieurs commentaires jusqu'à présent. Toute critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative est bonne à entendre. Par ailleurs, comme j'essaye autant que possible de répondre à chacun d'entre vous, si vous n'avez pas le courage de vous connecter sur votre compte (ça nous arrive à tous de temps à autre :p), tâchez si possible de signer de votre pseudo exact, que je sache à qui adresser le message.  
**

**Comme d'habitude, les notes sont en bas de page. Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la traversée de l'Elni. Si les funestes évènements ayant marqué le détour par Erkun avaient évidemment plombé l'ambiance dans un premier temps, l'optimisme et la bonne humeur qui caractérisaient tant Luffy n'avaient pas tardé à refaire surface puis à déteindre peu à peu sur ses partenaires. Certes son frère ainé faisait montre d'un poil moins d'entrain qu'auparavant et la tête verte était toujours aussi peu expressive mais au moins le parfum de mort et de déprime qui flottait autour du groupe avait-il fini par se dissiper, permettant aux discussions insouciantes de reprendre et aux rires de se faire à nouveau entendre de manière régulière.

Le trio itinérant pouvait par ailleurs se réconforter un tant soit peu à l'idée qu'il n'y avait jusqu'ici pas de nouvelle terrible mésaventure à déplorer, bien que quelques incidents de nature variable aient émaillé leur parcours.

Ainsi, malgré l'extrême prudence dont ils tâchaient de faire preuve, près d'une quarantaine de zombies avaient surgi de nulle part au cours d'une nuit à la belle étoile, probablement attirés par les ronflements. S'ensuivit alors un affrontement sans merci contre la quinzaine de morts-vivants qui survécurent au cocktail Molotov de bienvenue offert par le pyrophile qui était de garde à ce moment là. Fort heureusement, aucun des défenseurs ne fut blessé et les assaillants dont l'épéiste ne put se charger lui-même furent mis hors d'état de nuire par les frangins pour être achevés par la suite.

Plus tard, tous trois avaient brièvement nourri l'espoir de voir l'équipe s'agrandir enfin lorsqu'en pénétrant dans un petit village de campagne afin de s'y ravitailler, ils avaient rencontré une ravissante jeune femme à la silhouette de mannequin ne présentant pas le moindre signe de zombification. Hélas, ils avaient vite déchanté en comprenant que si celle-ci était physiquement en bonne santé, elle était en revanche beaucoup trop instable au niveau mental. C'est ainsi qu'une simple remarque innocente (et certes un peu déplacée) du balafré l'avait fait entrer dans une rage folle et elle avait dès lors tenté de les aplatir comme des crêpes à l'aide d'une massue en fer qu'elle transportait avec elle. Aujourd'hui encore, le mystère demeurait quant à l'origine exacte de cette réaction ; était-ce un accès de démence provoqué par l'Événement ou cette inconnue avait-elle juste un caractère incroyablement pourri ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, après plusieurs vaines tentatives pour la ramener à la raison, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de la neutraliser. Ne pouvant néanmoins pas se résoudre à la tuer, ils étaient parvenus à l'assommer puis à reprendre leur route, non sans l'avoir transportée dans le grenier d'une maison abandonnée. Ils ne donnaient guère cher de sa peau mais il n'était pas question pour eux de la laisser à la merci des zombies pour autant.

La faune avait elle aussi refait parler d'elle en diverses occasions, tout d'abord sous forme de corps inertes jonchant le sol. Nombre d'entre eux n'arboraient aucune trace de blessure, amenant les garçons à croire que soit tous n'étaient toujours pas sortis de leur étrange hibernation, soit certains étaient véritablement décédés pour de bon. D'autres avaient été dévorés de manière assez primaire et barbare, les laissant à penser que si les revenants ne se mangeaient pas entre eux, les êtres humains n'étaient pas leur seule et unique pitance. Ils n'étaient pas uniquement anthropophages mais carnivores au sens large ; simplement, autant le tabou du cannibalisme ne les concernait plus, autant ils n'acceptaient que de la viande fraîche, pour le plus grand malheur des survivants dont ils raffolaient.

Cependant, ils ne trouvèrent pas que des cadavres sur leur chemin. D'autres animaux étaient bel et bien en vie, donnant lieu à des confrontation au bilan mitigé. La bonne nouvelle était que tous n'avaient pas subitement développé un penchant pour la chaire humaine et n'essayaient pas constamment de bouffer tout cru le moindre être vivant qui passait à leur portée. La mauvaise, ceux qui ne les attaquaient pas étaient globalement les moins dangereux…

D'un côté, le chat ou les quelques vaches et poules qu'ils avaient croisés n'avaient pas fait montre d'une quelconque hostilité à leur égard. Au contraire, ils apportaient même un semblant de normalité dans un monde qui avait complètement disjoncté. Aucun volatile ne s'en était pris à eux non plus jusqu'à présent ; un point rassurant étant donné la difficulté qu'ils auraient à combattre de tels adversaires en dépit de leur petit gabarit. Mais à l'inverse, quand ils avaient la malchance de tomber sur des espèces plus agressives, le combat était difficilement évitable. Aux crocodiles d'Erkun avaient ainsi succédé un duo de dobermans puis plus récemment un taureau enragé ayant bien failli réussir à encorner Zoro qui s'était improvisé matador pour l'occasion.

Toutefois, de telles rencontres restaient relativement rares et la descente vers Clyde se déroulait dans le calme la majeure partie du temps. Avec cette septième journée, le trio allait clôturer sa deuxième semaine de marche. Selon les estimations d'Ace, s'ils maintenaient la cadence, ils arriveraient à destination d'ici quatre ou cinq jours. Viendrait alors l'heure de vérité sur ce qui les attendait sur place. Tous nourrissaient l'espoir de ne pas avoir parcouru des centaines kilomètres pour rien même si au fond, ils n'osaient pas vraiment y croire tant l'existence d'un sanctuaire leur paraissait utopique, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de continuer à aller de l'avant.

La prochaine étape à franchir était la forêt de Sertite. En effet, leur objectif se situait désormais au sud-ouest de leur position et passer par cette vaste étendue boisée était le trajet le plus direct qui s'offrait à eux. La seule alternative disponible était évidemment de la contourner, malheureusement deux autre grandes agglomérations avaient été bâties tout près de la lisière, l'une au nord-ouest, la seconde au sud-est, et s'en rapprocher augmenterait considérablement la probabilité de se retrouver nez à nez avec une voire plusieurs hordes de morts-vivants affamés. Il était également envisageable de faire un plus large détour pour éviter ces zones urbaines mais cela rallongerait d'autant plus leur périple.

Par ailleurs, même si la forêt n'était pas totalement sans danger, les risques étaient à priori assez faibles. L'obtention de son statut de site protégé plus d'un demi-siècle auparavant avait conduit à la destruction des deux uniques routes qui la traversaient afin d'être reboisée et au final ramenée à l'état sauvage. Quelques zombies pouvaient sans doute y errer mais il était plus vraisemblable si des ennemis pointaient le bout de leur nez qu'il s'agisse d'animaux. Or, à en juger par les indications du guide de voyage emmené par le tatoué, seuls des cerfs ou des sangliers étaient susceptible de leur causer des ennuis. Le reste de la faune locale tenait plus des lapins adultes, des faisans, des belettes, des petits furets, des souriceaux ou encore des gerbilles qui même agressifs ne représenteraient guère de réelle menace.

C'est ainsi qu'au petit matin, après une nuit reposante qu'aucun visiteur imprévu ne vint perturber, le groupe pénétra dans le bois à l'orée duquel ils avaient dormi. S'ils avançaient en tenant leur rythme de croisière, ils atteindraient l'autre extrémité le lendemain en milieu de journée.

Restait à voir quelles bonnes ou mauvaises surprises la chance et la nature leur réservaient…

* * *

En l'absence d'un quelconque incident, cette virée sylvestre était sans conteste le moment le plus agréable de toute leur expédition. Alors que le monde autrefois civilisé s'était transformé en un ensemble désolant de villages fantômes et de nécropoles, une atmosphère de calme et de sérénité émanait de ce lieu à la limite du féérique qui ferait presque oublier les terribles conséquences de l'Événement.

Quelle que soit l'origine de ce dernier, il ne paraissait pas avoir impacté sur la flore, du moins pas en apparence. La plupart des arbres avaient beau ne pas être des plus radieux, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en cette période de l'année. L'automne était déjà bien entamé, l'hiver lui succéderait dans à peine plus d'un mois, et bien que la météo ait été particulièrement clémente niveau températures au cours des dernières semaines, cela n'avait évidemment pas empêché le rougissement puis la chute des feuilles. Néanmoins, à mesure que le trio s'enfonçait au cœur de la forêt, les feuillus classiques s'effaçaient peu à peu pour laisser la place à diverses espèces persistantes, en particulier des caroubiers et des chênes verts qui eux n'avaient rien perdu de leur majesté, instaurant peu à peu ce climat si plaisant après deux semaines passées à arpenter un véritable royaume des morts.

Un autre élément venant renforcer cette ambiance relaxante était le chant des oiseaux qui semblaient s'être lancé dans une ode à la vie pour fêter leur retour. Comparée aux grognements des zombies, cette douce mélodie était des plus agréables aux oreilles des garçons, tant et si bien que les deux frangins finirent même par siffler avec eux, une participation qui ne gêna nullement les volatiles.

Malheureusement, si l'endroit avait tout d'un havre de paix et de tranquillité, cela n'en faisait pas pour autant le sanctuaire dont ils rêvaient. Le danger pouvait surgir à tout moment, qu'il s'agisse de monstres ou de bêtes sauvages, et les ramener immédiatement à la dure réalité.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils firent effectivement une rencontre inattendue en fin d'après-midi, ce n'était rien de tout ça. A la place, deux individus avançaient lentement dans leur direction. Le premier était un trentenaire au physique athlétique et aux courts cheveux bouclés d'un brun aussi sombre que le marron de ses yeux. Son ample pantalon gris, sa chemise bleue et sa casquette contrastaient grandement avec le gilet en cuir sans manches, le t-shirt sale et le jean usé de son acolyte. La coupe militaire et la barbe de trois jours toutes deux grisonnantes de ce dernier trahissait son âge qui frôlait la cinquantaine malgré une carrure comparable à celle de son partenaire. Ils avaient pour seul équipement un couteau de chasse actuellement à la ceinture du plus jeune et une carabine d'allure assez vieillotte que le plus vieux tenait dans sa main droite par la chambre à munition.

- Salut, lança le brun d'un ton neutre quand le groupe arriva à leur hauteur. Vous êtes pas du coin j'imagine ?

- Non, on arrive de Stillwater, répondit Ace tout en jaugeant le duo du regard. Et vous ? ajouta-t-il, étonné du peu qu'ils transportaient avec eux.

- On est de Narvala, pas très loin d'ici. On campe dans la forêt depuis que ces connards de morts-vivants sont apparus.

- Et vous avez jamais eu d'ennuis ?

- Pas jusqu'à hier. l'informa le quinqua avec un énervement perceptible dans la voix dont il était difficile de juger s'il était dû au fait auquel il faisait référence ou à la question du pyrophile. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air interrogateur accentué par son sourcil levé qui lui valut des éclaircissements du trentenaire au tempérament à priori plus posé que son acolyte.

- Pour faire simple, depuis leur réveil, les sangliers sont devenus hyper agressifs. Deux de ces bestiaux nous ont attaqués dans notre camp hier matin. On a réussi à les abattre mais les coups de feu ont attiré une horde de zombies qui nous est tombée dessus pas longtemps après. Vu leur nombre, on a été obligés de se tirer vite fait en abandonnant notre matos.

- Ah merde. Et vous avez pas essayé d'y retourner depuis ?

- On y songeait, avoua le bouclé qui marqua une courte pause de réflexion avant de reprendre. Vous pouvez peut-être nous aider ? Vous avez d'autres armes à part les épées de votre ami ? s'enquit-il en pointant du doigt les katanas de Zoro.

- Non mais on commence à avoir l'habitude d'affronter ces saloperies à mains nues. S'ils sont pas trop nombreux, on devrait être capables de récupérer vos affaires.

- Vous pourriez aussi voyager avec nous si vous voulez, suggéra Luffy au passage, voyant là une parfaite opportunité d'accueillir deux membres de plus dans l'équipe. Les deux inconnus échangèrent un sourire complice avant que le plus jeune d'entre eux ne réponde à la proposition du balafré.

- Merci mais on peut faire plus simple. Après tout, pourquoi s'emmerder à aller chercher notre matos quand vous pouvez gentiment nous filer le votre ?

A peine le trio avait-il eut le temps de réaliser où il voulait en venir que son partenaire les mettait en joue, visant plus particulièrement la tête verte.

- Vous avez le choix, annonça-t-il d'un ton sûr et menaçant, fixant tour à tour chacun des trois jeunes avec un air clairement amusé. Soit vous êtes sages et on vous laisse partir avec ce qu'on vous laisse, soit vous résistez mais je vous le déconseille. Y en qu'ont essayé, ils ont eu des problèmes. Mais c'est vous qui voyez.

- Sauf que si vous tirez, vous allez à nouveau rameuter tous les zombies qui sont dans le coin, les avertit Ace avec l'infime espoir de les faire hésiter, en vain.

- Possible mais même s'il y en a à proximité, ils sont trop loin pour qu'on puisse les voir. On aura largement le temps de se débarrasser de vous trois et de filer avec votre matériel avant que ces connards nous tombent dessus. Tout ce qu'ils trouveront, c'est vos corps prêts à être bouffés.

- Qu'est-ce vous voulez exactement ? le coupa l'épéiste qui cherchait désespérément une ouverture pour se sortir de cette situation.

- On va jeter un œil à ce que vous avez et se servir ; posez juste vos sacs à terre et reculez.

Le pyrophile fixa brièvement ses deux compagnons puis, ne trouvant aucune issue lui non plus, obéit à l'ordre de son agresseur grisonnant. « Les épées aussi. » précisa son complice alors que Zoro s'apprêtait à s'écarter sans s'en être défait. Avec un juron de frustration, celui-ci les déposa avec le reste et rejoint ses amis à une distance jugée suffisante par le duo de voleurs.

Tandis que le quinqua les maintenait en joue, l'autre s'approcha des paquetages et commença à les fouiller, évaluant ce qui pouvait leur être utile.

- Expliquez-moi, pourquoi vous faites ça ? l'interrogea Ace. Vous gagneriez beaucoup plus à pouvoir compter sur notre aide au lieu de nous attaquer ! Il avait beau ne pas y croire un seul instant, il préférait essayer inutilement de les raisonner plutôt que de ne rien tenter du tout.

- Te fatigue pas, on connaît la chanson, l'interrompit le bouclé avec un soupir marquant son exaspération comme s'il avait déjà entendu de tels propos des centaines de fois auparavant. Quand tout va bien, les types comme toi font des beaux discours en promettant de ne jamais abandonner personne, peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Mais dès que ça sent le roussi pour votre gueule, vous devenez les pires des couards et vous n'hésitez pas une seconde à laisser tomber les autres pour sauver votre peau.

- Faut grandir gamin, lança le plus vieux d'un ton méprisant. Aujourd'hui dans ce monde, c'est chacun pour soi.

- Dans ce cas, lequel de vous deux va trahir l'autre en premier ? rétorqua la tête verte sans oser appuyer sa remarque d'un sourire moqueur.

- Il a raison, ajouta Ace. Le fait même que vous soyez ensemble contredit ce que vous venez de dire.

- A un détail près. C'est justement parce qu'on ne se fait pas confiance qu'on reste ensemble, affirma le brun sans sourciller alors que les trois garçons cherchaient à comprendre la logique de son raisonnement sans y parvenir.

- Tant qu'on a besoin de l'autre, tout ira bien. Mais on sait que dès que ce ne sera plus le cas, le premier qui baissera sa garde finira avec un couteau dans le dos. Un sourire carnassier pour le moins dérangeant fendit le visage du quinqua tandis qu'il parlait. Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne : dès l'instant où le seul moyen de sauver votre vie sera de se débarrasser des autres, soyez le premier à le faire car les autres, eux, n'hésiteront pas. Face à la mort, l'amitié et la confiance ne sont plus que des mots vides de sens. Vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous-même. Personne ne viendra vous sauver !

- Surtout si vous détroussez les gens en guise de bonjour… commenta le pyrophile, incapable de dissimuler le dégoût que de tels propos lui inspiraient mais ses mots ne firent qu'élargir le rictus de l'inconnu.

- Estime toi heureux d'être encore en vie. Ce serait tellement plus simple de vous descendre.

Tout en se parlant, il pivota légèrement pour pointer son fusil sur Ace et faire jouer son doigt sur la gâchette l'espace de quelques secondes.

- La preuve qu'on n'est pas des monstres, conclut-il en éclatant de rire.

Et au moment même où il se laissait aller à l'hilarité, sa puissante voix couvrit un sifflement provenant de son dos pour au final s'arrêter lorsqu'une flèche lui transperça brusquement la gorge. La surprise et le choc étaient tels qu'aucun autre individu présent devant lui ne réagit sur le coup. En une seconde à peine, toute force s'échappa de ses muscles. Ses jambes n'étaient plus en mesure de le soutenir si bien qu'il finit par s'écrouler au sol, sentant peu à peu sa vie lui échapper. Il n'eut que le temps de maudire le monde entier avant de s'éteindre à jamais sous les yeux hagards des quatre témoins qui observaient la scène bouche bée.

Le premier à reprendre très vite ses esprits fut le balafré qui se précipita vers le deuxième voleur mais il n'était qu'à mi-distance quand le bruit de sa course ramena l'homme à la réalité. Celui-ci allait partir à son tour vers la dépouille de son partenaire mais une deuxième flèche le força à bondir sur le côté pour éviter le projectile de justesse. Se relevant en quatrième vitesse, il s'élança vers l'arme et la ramassa tandis que l'adolescent s'approchait dangereusement de lui. D'un geste vif, il pivota pour lui faire face alors que le jeune brun venait de dépasser les sacs A peine plus de deux mètres les séparait. Trop pour porter un coup de poing, trop peu pour rater un tir. Sans aucune hésitation, il le mit en joue, doigt sur la détente.

Luffy pouvait sentir la mort abattre sa faux sur lui. Il était trop tard pour esquiver et plutôt que de s'arrêter, il bondit droit vers son adversaire, les yeux fermés, pour une seule et dernière attaque. En pleine course à seulement quelques mètres derrière lui, ses deux ainés contemplaient la scène totalement impuissants, craignant pour sa vie.

Un coup de feu retentit et le temps sembla comme s'arrêter.

L'instant d'après, le trentenaire était percuté de plein fouet dans le ventre par l'ado. L'impact le projeta en arrière et l'atterrissage brutal au sol enfonça plus encore la hachette plantée entre ses omoplates, l'achevant à son tour. Luffy, lui, était indemne, sauvé in extremis par ce coup dans le dos de l'inconnu qui lui avait fait légèrement relever le fusil sous l'effet de la douleur.

Cette fois, il fallut un poil plus de temps au frère cadet pour se remettre de ses émotions et réaliser qu'il était encore en vie. Mais à peine avait-il fait ce constat qu'un détail crucial lui sauta à l'esprit : rien n'indiquait que l'archer était mieux intentionné que les deux bandits. Il pouvait tout aussi bien le prendre pour cible à son tour. Aussi, loin de se réjouir du miracle qui venait de se produire, il se remit prestement sur pied en lançant un regard méfiant vers dans la direction d'où provenaient les différents projectiles.

Mais contrairement à ce que la prudence ou la paranoïa lui faisait craindre, aucune attaque ne fut lancée contre lui ou contre ses compagnons qui étaient enfin arrivés à sa hauteur. Au lieu de cela, c'est un homme qui émergea du feuillage d'un des arbres, se laissant tomber lourdement au sol depuis la haute branche où il était camouflé jusqu'à présent pour ensuite se diriger vers eux d'un pas vif. Tous trois en profitèrent pour étudier ce nouvel inconnu qui leur avait au moins sauvé la mise, pour ne pas dire la vie.

D'une taille légèrement supérieure au cracheur de feu, il semblait également d'un âge assez proche du sien, probablement un tantinet plus âgé. Son visage attirait immédiatement l'attention en raison de deux particularités pour le moins frappantes. D'abord, ses cheveux bruns sombres arrangés en une crête iroquoise et se prolongeant en une longue tresse qui lui descendait un peu en dessous de la taille. Puis, le tatouage qui ornait la moitié gauche de sa figure : trois traits noirs venant de l'arrière du crâne et entourant son œil gauche en dessinant une forme comparable à un croissant de lune. A cela venait s'ajouter une paire de boucles d'oreille sphériques dorées, une pendant à chacune de ses petites oreilles. Par ailleurs, ses orbes d'une couleur similaire à celle de sa crinière étaient surmontés par d'épais sourcils qui paraissaient naturellement froncés, lui donnant un air à priori méfiant voire agressif. Enfin, sous un nez assez fin, sa bouche était tout sauf souriante et lui donnait une expression sévère pouvant éventuellement présager soit d'un possible sale caractère, soit plus simplement d'une mauvaise humeur passagère.

En dehors du collier de griffes qu'il arborait autour du cou, son torse était uniquement revêtu d'un sweatshirt sans manches marron sombre, si bien qu'il était possible de distinguer ses bras qui n'avaient rien à envier à la musculature de Zoro ou d'Ace. Comme son visage, son épaule et son bras gauche étaient décorés par un ensemble de tatouages partiellement dissimulés par sa tenue, seul un d'entre eux dont la forme rappelait vaguement un soleil étant intégralement discernable. Un protège-bras en cuir noir était également sanglée à son avant-bras de manière à en recouvrir en priorité l'intérieur. Le tout contrastait grandement avec son côté droit immaculé et pourvu simplement de deux accessoires en cuir : un bracelet couleur d'ébène au poignet ainsi et un demi-gant noir couvrant uniquement son index, son majeur et son annulaire. Un pantalon treillis aux teintes sombres recouvrait ses jambes mais à en juger par la facilité avec laquelle il s'était relevé après avoir sauté du haut de l'arbre, celles-ci devaient elles-aussi être athlétiques. Pour finir, il avait aux pieds des chaussures de randonnée marron sombre assez usées.

En plus de ses vêtements, il était notamment muni d'une sorte de grande pochette plate fixée à sa ceinture qui faisait visiblement office de carquois le long de sa jambe droite. Une petite lanière légèrement différente du reste de la pochette suggérait qu'elle avait été rajoutée après achat pour y glisser un objet supplémentaire, probablement la hachette jetée précédemment. Deux objets ressemblants à des semelles de chaussure en plastique munies de roulettes étaient également attachés à sa ceinture mais du côté gauche. Enfin, quand il ne tenait pas son arc long de la main gauche, il semblait disposer d'un système pour l'accrocher dans son dos en compagnie du sac de taille moyenne qu'il portait déjà en bandoulière.

- Merci, sans vous…, commença le pyrophile une fois que l'homme s'était suffisamment rapproché d'eux.

- Plus tard, l'interrompit ce dernier sans s'arrêter. Récupérez vos affaires et suivez-moi, il faut se tirer d'ici tout de suite. Les zombies qui poursuivaient ces connards ne vont pas tarder à rameuter ici à cause du coup de feu et il y en a probablement d'autres aux alentours ; mieux vaudrait qu'on ait disparu lorsqu'ils arriveront.

Tout en parlant, il alla tour à tour ramasser sa hachette et ses deux flèches puis commença à fouiller les cadavres, tandis que les trois garçons se regardaient les uns les autres, se demandant s'ils devaient suivre ses instructions ou s'en méfier comme ils auraient dû le faire quelques minutes plus tôt.

Conscient que les autres s'en remettraient certainement à son avis, Ace se décida et alla chercher son sac. Un détail l'avait convaincu : l'archer avait encore près d'une dizaine de flèches sur lui ; s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu tirer Luffy comme un lapin avant que ce dernier ne se relève. Ce n'était certes pas une preuve incontestable de sa bonne foi mais dans l'urgence, il n'avait nul autre élément sur lequel se baser.

- Par où on va ? s'enquit-il pendant que ses deux partenaires l'imitaient.

- Il y a un coin tranquille à sept, huit kilomètres direction ouest-nord-ouest, l'informa l'inconnu en se mettant déjà en route sans prendre la peine de s'assurer que le trio était bien derrière lui.

- Et après ? poursuivit le cracheur de feu, espérant obtenir un peu plus d'informations de leur nouveau guide mais en vain.

- Après on verra, répondit simplement celui-ci sans même se retourner.

Aucun des jeunes n'insista tant il était clair que cet étranger ne serait pas plus bavard pour l'instant. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup une seconde fois.

* * *

-On y est, annonça finalement l'archer au bout d'une heure et demie de marche silencieuse qu'aucun incident n'était venu perturber.

Le groupe venait de pénétrer dans une petite clairière perdue quelque part au beau milieu de la forêt. Un chêne isolé se dressait non loin d'un point d'eau et plusieurs pierres disposées en cercle encadraient là les restes d'un récent feu de bois. Le ciel était déjà bien sombre, seuls quelques rayons de soleil rougissants leur parvenant encore par-dessus la cime des arbres.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Ace quand il vit l'homme poser ses affaires à terre.

-Au choix, soit vous passez la nuit ici, soit vous continuez votre chemin dans le noir malgré les zombies et les bêtes qui rôdent.

Les trois jeunes n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour comprendre le message. En conséquence, ils imitèrent leur guide et se délestèrent de leurs paquetages, marquant une pause quand ils eurent la surprise de voir celui-ci grimper à l'arbre avec une facilité déconcertante. Il s'arrêta sur une épaisse branche située à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol et au niveau de laquelle il récupéra deux sacs fixés à l'aide d'un couteau planté dans l'écorce avant de redescendre aussi vite qu'il était monté. De retour en bas, il ouvrit l'un des deux dont il sortit tout un tas de branches mortes et d'herbes sèches pour allumer un feu, puis il s'adossa tranquillement au chêne.

- Vous ne craignez pas que la fumée nous fasse repérer ? l'interpella la tête verte alors que les frangins s'asseyaient eux aussi autour du feu.

- Par qui ? rétorqua l'inconnu avec un ton mi-amusé mi-moqueur. Il n'y a pas d'autres survivants à proximité, les animaux ne savent pas interpréter ce genre de signes et les morts-vivants sont encore moins futés. Si quelqu'un doit nous tomber dessus, ce sera pas à cause de ça.

- Attendez, 'pas d'autres survivants _à proximité_' ? nota le pyrophile avec un air étonné. Vous savez où il y en a d'autres ?

- Il y en a une dizaine dans un camp à l'extrême sud-est de la forêt mais mieux vaudrait ne pas vous en approcher.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Il y a une semaine, j'ai repéré six autres personnes retranchées dans une exploitation agricole près de la lisière au sud. Mais quand je suis repassé par là avant-hier, les lieux avaient été saccagés et au moins cinq d'entre eux avaient été tués par balle ou par arme blanche. La piste du sixième s'arrête sur une route voisine. En revanche, j'ai pu remonter toute une série de traces tout aussi fraîches qui arrivaient et partaient de la ferme. Pas besoin de vous dire où elles m'ont conduit…

La lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux des trois voyageurs venait de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue pour laisser place à un mélange de déception, de frustration et d'écœurement, des sentiments renforcés par leur incompréhension vis-à-vis d'une telle situation.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est eux et pas le sixième qui a fait ça ?

- Certain. Ils en parlaient entre eux. Ils en riaient même, termina l'étranger sans cacher le dégoût que l'histoire lui inspirait.

- Mais bordel, pourquoi ? finit par rager le cracheur de feu. Pourquoi éliminer d'autres survivants comme ça ?

- Les gens s'entretuaient déjà sans motif particulier autrefois, pas de raison que ça change. Peu importe que le monde soit civilisé ou qu'il soit en ruine et infesté de zombies, l'égoïsme et la cruauté resteront toujours au cœur de la nature humaine, surtout quand il s'agit de survivre.

En d'autres circonstances, Ace aurait glissé un commentaire sur l'évident pessimisme de l'homme mais après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et d'entendre, il préféra se retenir, d'autant plus que l'inconnu avait quand même pris la peine de les sauver en dépit d'une si sombre vision de l'humanité.

- Putain, pourvu que l'accueil soit meilleur à Clyde, s'exclama-t-il à la place.

- Pourquoi 'à Clyde' ?

- On espère pouvoir trouver refuge dans la base de la marine dirigée par notre grand-père, répondit Luffy plus rapidement que son ainé.

- Désolé de vous dire ça mais vous ne trouverez rien, prévint l'archer, s'attirant instantanément toute l'attention de ses trois invités. J'habitais moi-même à Clyde. J'étais chez moi quand tout a commencé et j'ai eu la même idée que vous. Malheureusement, j'ignore pourquoi ou comment ça s'est produit mais la majeure partie de la base a explosé pendant que je m'y rendais. Du peu que j'en avais vu de loin, plusieurs personnes dont des soldats ont tenté de s'y retrancher mais il y avait une brèche dans le mur d'enceinte par laquelle les zombies pouvaient pénétrer. Il est possible que les défenseurs aient préféré tout faire sauter au dernier moment plutôt que de finir en casse-croûte pour revenants.

- Génial… Retour à la case départ donc. Plus qu'à trouver un autre endroit où aller, résuma calmement l'épéiste dont la voix trahissait sa déception.

L'assemblée retomba alors dans le mutisme qu'elle avait observé tout au long de la marche. Tous les quatre avaient les yeux rivés sur les flammes tandis qu'ils méditaient sur les évènements passés autant que sur l'avenir, ce dernier point intéressant plus particulièrement les trois jeunes qui cherchaient désormais un nouvel objectif à se fixer, un nouvel espoir auquel se raccrocher.

Un long moment durant, seuls le crépitement du feu et les occasionnels bruits d'animaux aux alentours venaient perturber ce silence. Il ne fut à nouveau brisé que lorsque leur 'hôte' fouilla dans le deuxième sac qu'il avait récupéré et en sortit sous leurs yeux abasourdis ce qui ressemblait fort à une grosse patte de sanglier qu'il comptait mettre à griller au dessus du feu.

- C'est de la viande fraîche ? demanda le balafré avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

- Oui et ? répondit l'inconnu qui ne comprenait ce qui lui valait de tels regards.

- Vous avez jamais eu de problème en en mangeant ? s'inquiéta Ace à son tour d'une voix forcément bien plus réservée que son frère.

- Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

- Ben, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, y a de quoi se demander si c'est encore consommable.

L'étranger leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

- Certains animaux sont certes plus agressifs mais à priori il n'y a eu aucune conséquence sur la viande elle-même. Après, libre à vous de devenir végétariens le temps qu'un éventuel scientifique fasse une étude longue de vingt ans pour voir si elle est dangereuse ou pas.

Tous marquèrent une courte pause, jusqu'à ce qu'un ventre à pattes ne craque.

- Vous avez du rab ? réclama avidement Luffy, un filet de bave coulant déjà au coin de sa bouche, ce qui lui valut un éclat de rire de la part de la tête verte.

L'archer dévisagea le benjamin du groupe pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir d'autres morceaux à la vue desquels ce dernier laissa sa joie exploser sous l'œil encore circonspect mais non moins amusé de ses deux partenaires. Aussi réticents que soient ceux-ci au premier abord, ils ne se firent cependant pas prier pour sortir leurs propres provisions et les joindre au sanglier afin de concocter un repas comme aucun des quatre n'avait eu l'occasion d'en déguster depuis l'Événement.

C'était un maigre réconfort, loin d'être suffisant pour leur faire oublier aussi bien la rencontre meurtrière de la journée que les dernières révélations qui remettaient en cause leur plan mais cela permit au moins de détendre un tant soit peu l'atmosphère déprimante qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Même l'inconnu dont le visage ne laissait quasiment transparaître aucune émotion ne put retenir un discret sourire en coin devant le spectacle du balafré en train de se goinfrer tant on aurait pu croire que le jeune garçon était au septième ciel rien qu'en mangeant de la viande.

A la fin du dîner, sur les recommandations de leur hôte, et étant donné qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon rien de mieux à faire, le trio ne tarda pas à sortir ses couettes et à s'installer pour la nuit tandis que celui-ci monterait la garde. Zoro et Luffy s'étant partagé la tâche la veille, Ace s'était porté volontaire pour le relever quelques heures plus tard.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que leurs ronflements se fassent entendre, au grand dam de l'archer qui se retrouvait privé de son traditionnel passe-temps : écouter la paisible vie sylvestre plongée dans les ténèbres ; une activité certes peu distrayante mais incroyablement relaxante.

Toutefois, à peine une heure plus tard, le jeune balafré se réveilla et s'éloigna jusqu'à la bordure de la clairière non sans lancer un signe rapide à l'étranger qui le surveilla malgré tout d'un œil attentif. Simple question de prudence, loin de lui l'idée d'espionner l'adolescent pendant que celui-ci se soulageait. Heureusement, aucun incident ne se produisit et il ne tarda pas à revenir et à se rallonger.

- C'est quoi votre nom ?

Persuadé que Luffy était en route pour le pays des rêves, la question pour le moins inattendue avait pris l'homme au dépourvu si bien qu'il resta quelques secondes à fixer son interlocuteur sans piper mot, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui valait ce large sourire et ces yeux pétillants de curiosité. Ce n'est que lorsque le plus jeune se répéta qu'il finit par répondre.

- Wiper.

- Merci de nous avoir sauvés Wiper.

- Hmm, se contenta de bougonner l'archer, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça en plus de ne pas être très bavard par nature.

Un court silence s'écoula mais pour le plus grand malheur de l'aîné, le garçon ne tarda pas à revenir à la charge.

- Vous voulez venir avec nous ?

- Non, répondit immédiatement le tatoué sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je suis comme chez moi ici, expliqua-t-il alors. Je suis responsable de cette forêt depuis plus de cinq ans et je l'ai tellement parcourue en long, en large et en travers que je la connais comme ma poche. J'ai aucune raison de partir.

- Même avec tous les animaux agressifs, les hordes de zombies et les connards qui traînent dans le coin ? tenta de plaider le jeune garçon, en vain.

- Parce qu'il y en a pas ailleurs, peut-être ? contra l'homme sur un ton à la limite de la moquerie. Toutes les menaces du monde ne se sont pas donné rendez-vous ici. La différence, c'est qu'ici, je connais le terrain. La nature est mon domaine depuis que je suis gosse, et en particulier la forêt. J'ai appris à me déplacer furtivement dans les arbres, à pister, à faire usage du peu de ressources disponibles… Mes chances de survie sont bien meilleures ici, donc je reste.

- Elles seraient aussi meilleures avec nous plutôt que tout seul.

Wiper poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération. Il avait toujours eu une patience extrêmement limitée et avec ce dernier argument, Luffy était tout près d'en arriver à bout.

- Désolé mais je préfère la solitude. Pas la peine d'insister, je changerai pas d'avis.

Ce fut au tour du balafré de soupirer en roulant les yeux avant de reprendre à nouveau la parole mais cette fois pour exprimer son avis, simple et direct comme à son habitude.

- Oui, je comprends, vous préférez ne pas prendre le moindre risque quitte à rester seul et mener une existence de merde dans un coin pourri où vous pouvez rien faire du tout et où traîne une bande de connards meurtriers en plus des zombies et des animaux. Et si vous voulez pas nous accompagner, c'est parce que vous êtes super heureux ici, bien sûr. La vérité, c'est plutôt que sous votre air assuré, vous êtes mort de trouille et vous avez pas assez de couilles pour oser chercher mieux ailleurs.

La réplique cinglante de l'ado lui valut un regard noir du tatoué qui n'allait pas accepter une telle remarque sans rien dire. La fureur se lisait déjà dans ses yeux avant même qu'il ne réponde.

- S'il y a bien un mec mal placé pour me juger, rugit-il, c'est un gamin qui se méfie de rien, qui joue les têtes brulées et qui sans mon intervention se serait fait descendre.

- Vous auriez préféré qu'on bute ces types direct, sans se poser de questions et sans état d'âme ? C'est peut-être votre style mais c'est certainement pas le notre.

- Tant mieux pour vous. La prochaine fois, vous viendrez pas chouiner quand d'autres types comme ça vous colleront une balle dans la tête pour récupérer vos affaires. Au moins je suis toujours en vie, ce qui ne serait plus votre cas à tous les trois si je vous avais pas sauvé la peau tout à l'heure.

- Parce que vous appelez ça 'être en vie' ? s'insurgea Luffy. Se terrer seul dans son coin à ne rien faire d'autre que subsister et attendre ? La vie n'a aucun intérêt si c'est pour ne rien en faire. Autant être mort, vous vous ferez moins chier !

- C'est vrai que votre alternative est géniale, riposta Wiper sans cacher son mépris. Partir en quête d'un hypothétique sanctuaire, foncer tête baissée d'emmerde en emmerde sur le trajet, tout ça pour déchanter en découvrant qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien. Et ce jusqu'au jour où on meurt connement lors d'une mauvaise rencontre...

- Mieux vaut crever en tentant d'atteindre un objectif que d'abandonner tout espoir avant même d'avoir essayé.

- Mon objectif, c'est de survivre, pas de courir après une utopie. Je laisse ça aux abrutis dans votre genre.

- Fumier !

- Pauvre merde !

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, les deux querelleurs se regardèrent en chiens de faïence durant un long moment, tous deux étant trop fiers pour être le premier à détourner le regard. Ce fut un bâillement de la part de Luffy qui mit fin à ce duel puéril. N'ayant définitivement plus envie de parler, celui-ci en profita alors pour retourner dormir malgré la déception et surtout l'énervement qui l'empêchèrent dans un premier temps de trouver le sommeil. De son côté, Wiper continua sa garde bien après que les ronflements du plus jeune se joignirent à ceux de ses compagnons.

Il attendait à présent le lendemain avec impatience. Plus tôt il serait débarrassé de ces étrangers, mieux il se porterait.

* * *

Dans le top 10 des choses qu'Ace détestait le plus se trouvait notamment le fait d'être brusquement tiré du lit en plein milieu d'un rêve magnifique. Évidemment, Wiper ne pouvait pas se douter qu'en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule, il mettrait fin au grandiose banquet de retrouvailles entre lui et tous ses anciens potes décédés ou disparus. Un geste qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part du jeune homme, du moins le temps qu'il se rappelle où il était et surtout pourquoi on l'avait réveillé.

Le plus vieux n'était cependant ni surpris, ni gêné. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment de la meilleure humeur qui soit au réveil et encore moins dans une telle situation. Il se contenta simplement de retourner à sa place à reculons et de continuer sa garde, accordant à son remplaçant quelques instants pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité et sortir entièrement des tréfonds du sommeil.

Une fois prêt à assurer la relève, le pyrophile se leva et fit signe à l'archer qu'il pouvait enfin aller dormir à son tour. Ce que ce dernier allait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit intrigué par le garçon, plus précisément par l'air soupçonneux avec lequel il le fixait : les sourcils plissés et les yeux emplis à la fois de méfiance et de doute.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il sans toutefois faire montre d'une quelconque animosité dans sa voix.

- Possible. C'est faible mais on dirait qu'il y a de la lumière à l'horizon, répondit Ace en pointant du doigt la forêt derrière Wiper. Un peu comme un lever de soleil, sauf qu'on est en plein milieu de la nuit.

Soulagé de ne pas être la cible de cette soudaine suspicion, l'archer pivota sur lui-même et mit quelques secondes pour repérer ce qui semblait effectivement être une lueur orangée au loin. Un détail le frappa immédiatement.

- C'est la direction du camp dont je parlais tout à l'heure, constata-t-il d'un ton pensif, mais logiquement ça ne peut pas être ça. Il est quasiment à une journée de marche d'ici, trop loin pour qu'on puisse l'apercevoir d'ici. Peut-être quelqu'un qui se balade avec une torche…

- Le mieux serait de monter et de jeter un œil, voir à quelle distance ça se trouve, suggéra le cracheur de feu avant de se tourner vers l'homme avec un sourire en coin malgré l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le reste de sa figure. Vous êtes doué pour grimper aux arbres, n'est-ce pas ?

Wiper n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre où le pyrophile voulait en venir. Avec la même agilité qu'à leur arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, il commença à escalader le chêne, montant de branche en branche jusqu'à finalement atteindre le sommet d'où il disposait d'une vue bien plus nette sur les bois alentours.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit là-haut le laissa sans voix, mais hélas pas à cause de sa beauté.

Ce n'était ni une torche ni un feu de camp qui était à l'origine de cette étrange lueur mais un véritable incendie qui ravageait de nombreux hectares, quasiment un tiers de la forêt dont notamment toute la zone sud-est. En plus de briller avec un éclat à faire pâlir les pires flammes de l'enfer, une vague ardente se propageait à une vitesse affolante, comme si un quelconque produit inflammable avait préalablement été répandu sur chaque arbre pour en faciliter la combustion. L'ensemble résultait en un immense brasier nocturne dont l'effrayante splendeur n'avait d'égal que le dégoût qu'il inspirait à l'archer.

Il fallut un court moment pour que celui-ci retrouve sa contenance et redescende du chêne plus vite encore qu'il n'y était monté, se laissant tomber au sol dès qu'il avait atteint une hauteur acceptable pour atterrir à deux mètres à peine d'Ace qui s'inquiétait déjà à juste titre de l'empressement dont il faisait preuve

- Toute la forêt est en train de brûler, annonça-t-il d'une voix alarmée. La clairière ne nous protègera pas, il faut se tirer d'ici et vite !

- Décidément, ça devient une habitude, commenta le pyrophile tandis qu'ils réveillaient les deux loirs encore endormis. Non pas qu'il était d'humeur à plaisanter, en particulier dans une telle situation, mais il ne voyait absolument pas quoi dire d'autre.

En moins de deux minutes, tout l'équipement avait été rangé et le groupe se lança alors dans une course effrénée avec Wiper à sa tête pour les emmener à la lisière ouest, la plus proche de leur position actuelle, avant que le feu ne les rattrape.

* * *

Ils foncèrent ainsi au milieu des arbres pendant près de trois heures, ne s'autorisant que de rares et courts répits afin de reprendre leur souffle sans jamais s'arrêter complètement. La biche qui les dépassa en coup de vent sans se soucier une seconde de leur présence pouvait laisser croire qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à détaler comme des lapins et que le règne animal abandonnait lui aussi les lieux. S'ils ne croisèrent aucun autre survivant tout au long de leur fuite, ils tombèrent cependant nez à nez avec une vingtaine de zombies. Décidé à ne pas se laisser ralentir par des emmerdeurs aussi insignifiants comparé à la fournaise qui leur collait aux basques, Wiper fonça dans le tas sans la moindre hésitation, taillant en pièces ceux qui se tenaient sur sa route à l'aide de sa hachette. Zoro qui suivait juste derrière, katana en main, achevait de libérer correctement le passage pour les deux frangins.

Dopés à l'adrénaline et au refus de finir en grillades géantes, ils ignorèrent les protestations de leurs pieds douloureux, de leurs muscles courbaturés, de leurs poumons brûlants et de leurs estomacs bien vite en manque de nutriments pour ne plus penser qu'à une chose : aller de l'avant. L'épuisement se faisait évidemment sentir et avec lui l'envie d'émettre une plainte au passage mais un simple coup d'œil pour apercevoir la lueur orangée de plus en plus vive derrière eux suffisait à les revigorer. Hélas, malgré la vélocité dont ils faisaient preuve, et en dépit du vent qui leur battait le visage et ralentissait l'avancée des flammes, la mort gagnait sans cesse du terrain et son souffle habituellement si glacial se faisait peu à peu sentir avec la chaleur qui montait même à une telle distance.

Néanmoins, leurs efforts finirent par être récompensés quand enfin ils émergèrent à l'orée du bois. Même l'essoufflement et la prudence ne purent les empêcher de hurler leur joie à cet instant précis.

Par sécurité, tant pour rajouter de la distance entre eux et ce piège infernal que pour ne pas rester en terrain découvert au beau milieu de la nuit, ils ne s'accordèrent qu'une brève pause avant de se diriger jusqu'à un hameau situé près d'un kilomètre plus loin. En raison de leur état physique déplorable, ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas avec les détails et pénétrèrent dans la première maison venue puis en barricadèrent très vite les entrées avec des meubles, pressés qu'ils étaient de se remettre de leurs émotions et surtout de se reposer.

Les trois plus jeunes prirent à peine le temps de sortir leurs couettes pour s'affaler à terre et s'en aller quasi-instantanément au pays des rêves sans se soucier un seul instant des problèmes de garde. Mais de son côté et en dépit de l'intense fatigue qui l'assaillait, Wiper ne parvenait pas à sombrer dans le sommeil. Une insomnie qui n'était en rien liée aux ronflements assourdissants qui résonnaient déjà dans la pièce.

Au loin, par une des fenêtres, il observait la forêt en train de se consumer. _Sa_ _forêt_ ; son sanctuaire personnel et la dernière chose qui le raccrochait à son ancienne vie.

Si l'humanité ne lui inspirait globalement que du mépris, du dégoût voire de la haine pour les pires spécimens, son respect pour la nature y était inversement proportionnel. L'horrible spectacle qu'il avait devant lui était à ses yeux la fois un échec personnel comme responsable du lieu mais aussi la perte de ce que sa culture Shandia considère comme un des trésors les plus précieux au monde. Sous son masque imperturbable, son émotion était telle qu'il se laissa finalement aller aux larmes devant un tel désastre.

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur lui. Mais au lieu du zombie qu'il imaginait déjà en train d'essayer de le bouffer, c'était Luffy qui se tenait derrière lui pour ensuite s'assoir à ses côtés et passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Jamais il ne prononça un seul mot ; son regard suffisait amplement à exprimer la compassion qu'il ressentait à l'égard du tatoué, et les deux restèrent ainsi en silence à contempler le spectacle infernal à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne finisse par se faire trop ressentir chez l'archer pour rester éveillé plus longtemps.

En parallèle de sa profonde tristesse, deux questions l'obnubilaient, la première étant tout simplement _'Et maintenant ?'_. N'étant nullement pressé et la nuit portant conseil, il s'accorda celle-ci pour prendre une décision. Mais au fond, il sentait que son choix était déjà fait. Finalement, il allait devoir accepter la proposition du balafré et voyager avec eux. Peu importe qu'il ne croit pas en l'existence d'un quelconque endroit sûr sur cette planète, c'était là sa meilleure chance de survivre face aux dangers auxquels il aurait à faire face.

En revanche, sa seconde interrogation risquait fort de rester à jamais sans réponse. L'origine de cette tragédie resterait certainement pour toujours un mystère.

A des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme blond observait lui aussi l'immense brasier d'un air imperturbable en dépit de ses larmes qui coulaient à flot. Ce feu de forêt était son œuvre. Pourtant, au-delà de quelques remords, il n'était ni triste ni honteux, bien au contraire. En effet, il avait sous les yeux une grande source de satisfaction : neufs survivants brulés vifs et deux rescapés des flammes achevés avec sa propre lame de laquelle leur sang gouttait encore. Onze individus… non, onze ordures qui à ses yeux avaient amplement mérité une fin aussi violente. Oui, ce macabre bilan le faisait bel et bien pleurer d'une joie amère.

Il avait réussi ; il venait de venger ses amis…

* * *

******Notes de l'auteur**:

**Je vous avais promis que Wiper allait bientôt arriver, le voici enfin. J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez, même s'il est un poil OoC pour l'instant.  
**

**Petite précision à son sujet. J'ai eu beau chercher, chercher, chercher, je n'ai jamais trouvé ni sa taille exacte ni son âge. Si vous êtes capables de me les fournir, je vous serai grandement reconnaissant. En attendant, il sera considéré comme un peu plus grand et plus âgé qu'Ace.**

**Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser qui est la folle du début. En revanche, à celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question, les deux types croisés dans la forêt font référence à des personnages précis MAIS qui ne viennent pas de l'univers de One Piece. De même pour le garçon blond à la fin qui vient encore d'un autre univers. Savoir précisément de qui il s'agit n'a pas d'importance mais si les avez identifiés, bravo à vous. ;)**

**Il y a également deux autres références dans le texte. Là aussi, bravo à ceux qui les auraient repérées. ^^**

**Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à une musique d'un jeu de stratégie pas trop connu, "Age of Wonders 2".  
**

******Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires. N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


End file.
